El lado bueno de las cosas
by Violetta-Dark Sky
Summary: Esta es la historia de 6 chicas, todas son muy distintas pero con un mismo sueño , cantar y bailar. ¿ que sucederá cuando accidentalmente se vean involucradas con la mafia ? La vida siempre es dura , te golpea fuertemente y te arrebata lo que mas quieres, aun que siempre hay que ver el lado bueno, al fin y al cabo todo en esta vida pasa por alguna razon. Mal summary -.-' lo se...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola¡ ¿Qué tal se encuentran en el día de hoy? yo de maravilla XD ****Bueno aquí vengo con un nuevo fic, pero antes me gustaría agradecer a :**

**-Patri-chan SM.**

**-Shimori Matsumoto.**

**-Princessfic.**

**-Valen Mizukoshi .**

**-Galletita anónima.**

**por dejarme sus oc para participar en este fabuloso(?¿) fic XD**

**NOTAS: haber... pues los grados del instituto van de 1º a 4º de ESO y luego ya 1º y 2º de bachillerato.**

**-Inazuma eleven no me pertenece es propiedad de level-5 , si fuera mio Endo no tendría esa cara de pikachu-**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, **

**CAPITULO 1 : Un giro de 90º .**

_Pov. Violeta_

Mi nombre es Violeta y toda mi vida e estado sola no tengo padres, ni primos ni nada, ni siquiera tengo amigos según ellos soy una chica rara y antisociable. He sufrido mucho en mi vida , a pesar de que muchos no saben por lo que tuve que pasar, no saben lo mal que se siente lo que a mi me sucedió, aun que eso es un detalle de mi vida que prefiero olvidar.

Vivo en un orfanato en Alemania , mi madre murió al yo nacer y mi padre ... el muy desgraciado me abandono cuando yo tenia tres años para largarse con una mujerzuela a otro país.

Como soy...pues mi cabello es liso y rubio con las puntas de color negro, mis ojos sufren de heterocromía y por eso uno es azul grisáceo y el otro es verde; soy alta y de piel blanca, delga y de buen cuerpo.

Tengo un carácter bastante agresivo pero en el fondo soy muy amable y cariñosa, me gusta el frio, las rosas y tocar la guitarra eléctrica, cantar no se me da muy bien , lo que si realmente se hacer es bailar. Mi especialidad es el Street dance , se me da de maravilla también bailo un poco el tango, pero definitivamente lo mío es el baile callejero . Lo bailo desde los cinco años , un chico del orfanato llamado Jake me enseño lo bonito y lo hermoso que es baile , lastima que Jake muriera de sida.

Siempre soñó con llegar a ser un gran bailarín pero como ya veis lo único que llego a ser fue un bonito recuerdo para muchos, un maldito desecho de la vida para otros y un simple desconocido para el resto del mundo.

En las calles me conocen como the blizzard no se por que , pero segun los chicos con los que bailo dicen que me muevo como el viento no entiendo a que biene ese apodo , pero bueno . Aveces suelo escaparme del orfanato y salir a las calles a bailar con ellos , no son amigos digamos que son...conocidos .Actualmente tengo 16 años , pienso que mi vida es injusta y sueño con ser una de las mejores bailarinas del mundo...

-_tock , tock- _Llaman a la puerta y hacen que deje de escribir el diario que acabo de comenzar...

-¿Quien es? -pregunto guardando el diario en un cajón.

-Soy yo Violeta- hablo la voz que reconocí al instante era Ami , mi sicóloga, la gente del orfanato piensa que necesito un loquero por que después de lo que me sucedió dicen que necesito mucho apoyo emocional. Esta era una de las razones por las que no tenia amigos ni ninguna pareja me había adoptado , siempre piensan que estoy loca o algo por el estilo.

-Pasa- dije sentándome en la cama-¿pensé que no nos veríamos hasta el martes de la semana que viene?- le dije mientras ella se sentaba en la cama de enfrente.

-Lo se, pero e venido a otra cosa- me dijo Ami muy amablemente y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿ ya has venido a llevarme al manicomio ?-bromee mientras me acostaba en la cama y colocaba mis manos detrás de mi nuca.

-Muy graciosa, pero no es eso. He venido a darte una noticia que se que te alegrara- me dijo

-¿ A si? Dime de que se trata- dije ya muy interesada.

-Violeta , acabo de firmar los papeles de adopción. A partir de hoy serás hija mía, bueno mía y de mi marido Jhon- me dijo muy alegremente mientras mis ojos se abrían a mas no poder.

-¿C-como?-dije sentándome de golpe.

-Lo que escuchas, a partir de hoy dejaras el orfanato y te vendrás a conmigo-

-¿Pero tu no te ibas a Japón?-

-si... pero ahora nos iremos los tres, no te alegra saber que seré tu madre- me dijo sonriendo mientras se levantaba de la cama y me abrazaba.

-¿Por que?- dije

-¿Como que por que?-me dijo dejandome de abrazar.

-¿Por que me adoptaste?-

-Pues por que te he cogido un gran cariño y por que deseo que tengas una familia- me dijo y yo me quede en shock .- Anda deja esa cara de sorpresa y ponte a arreglar tu maleta que vendre a recogerte dentro de un rato- me dijo dandome un beso en la frente.-Bueno me tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas al rato regreso a por ti- me dijo levantandose y llendose de mi cuarto.

-me adopoto -susurre despues de salir del shock en el que estaba...

_Fin Pov Violeta_

**EN INGLATERRA...**

En una mansion se encontraba una joven de cabello rubio atado en una coleta alta con una trenza en esta un flequillo a la izquierda que tiene mechas añiles. Sus ojos son añiles, es de tez blanca que parece cristal, mide 1.68 y tiene el cuerpo muy desarrollado y con curvas. Su nombre es Jessie Greevery di Simons una joven bailarina esperta en el arte del ballet.

Se encuentra preparando sus malestas junto a su niñera y otras dos chicas del servicio de limpieza...

-Niña Jessie ¿ va a llevarse sus botas de tacon marrones ? - le regunto la anciana .

-No Felisa , creo que mejor me llevare las de color añil - le contesto mientras sacaba un vestido azul marino de su espacioso armario.

-Si mi niña-contesto la anciana mientras guardaba las botas de nuevo en la caja.-por cierto dese un poco de prisa , el joven Valtinas no tardara en llegar -dijo la anciana y la joven asintio con la cabeza.

- ¿ Digame señorita Greevery a donde piensa viajar ?- le pregunto una de las chicas de limpieza.

-Diana no seas cotilla- la regaño la otra chica.

-Jope Olga , yo solo tengo curiosidad-

-jejeje pues pienso viajar a Japon , dicen que es un lugar muy interesante. Ademas tengo curiosidad por provar su gastronomia-dijo alegremente Jessie.

-Señorita Greevery tiene visita-dijo una de las criadas desde fuera del cuarto.

-Hazla pasar por favor-dijo la chica y al instante aparecion un joven alto, de ojos azules, cabello largo que le tapa un ojo y de color azul su nombre es Edgar Valtinas.

-Hola querida Jessie-dijo depositando un beso en una de las manos de la chica-¿ Ya estas lista para irnos al aeropuerto?-

-si... solo me falta cojer unas cosas y ya nos podemos ir-le dijo

-bien , te esperare abajo . No tardes mucho- dijo Edgar y salio del cuarto.

-ves mi niña te dije que el joven estaba apunto de llegar...-le dijo la anciana cerrando la maleta de la joven-Diana, coge la maleta de la señorita y bajala-ordeno

-si-dijo la joven y se llebo la maleta

-bueno Jessie ¿ya estas lista ?-le pregunto la anciana

-si, estoy lista ¿ arreglaste todo alli en Japon para mi llegada?- pregunto la joven cogiendo su bolso y su pasaporte

-si.. valla tranquila que todo esta listo-

-bien- dijo Jessie mientras salia del cuarto con la anciana.

Bajaron hasta la puerta principal y se subio a una limusina junto con Edgar y la anciana. Llegron a el aeropuerto la chica se despidio de su amigo Edgar y embarco a el avion junto con su niñera...

**1 semana después...**

**Jueves...**

_Pov. Violeta..._

Me encuentro frente a mi nuevo instituto no es muy bonito , pero si mejor que al que acudía allí en Alemania. Hace 2 días que llegue , hoy es jueves mi primer día de clases y si os interesa saberlo llego tarde...

Entro y comienzo a caminar *Joder donde coño se encuentra esa clase* pienso mientras miro un papel donde pone el numero de mi clase.* 3ºC...3ºC...¡donde rayos esta la dichosa clase!-os preguntareis por que busco la clase de tercero y no la de cuarto, pues muy sencillo, eh repetido curso y la verdad no me siento orgullosa de ello pero si repetí.. aunque no me creáis ... fue por que los malditos profesores no me quisieron aprobar...(N/A: sii claaarooo ¬¬)

*¡aja! al fin encontré la dichosa clase* Pensé mientras veía un cartel encima de una puerta en el que ponía 3º C .

-¡Y no se te ocurra volver a entrar en mi clase hasta que me traigas los deberes!-Escuche que gritaban dentro del aula y al momento la puerta se abrió y de ella salió un joven de cabello rojo con un extraño peinado, me empujo...

-¡oye idiota ten mas cuidado!-le die pero el ni caso

-jovencita ¿ que haces ahí fuera?- me dijo una mujer de unos 40 años con gafas y con muchas arrugas.

-soy la alumna nueva-le dije

-ya veo...pasa- me dijo , yo pase y cerre la puerta.

-tu debes ser...-miro una lista-Violeta Montenegro- dijo y yo asentí- llegas tarde...¡al pasillo!-me grito la vieja esa...le hice caso , la verdad no quería discutir ya tenia suficiente con haber llegado tarde.

Salí y me encontré con el mismo chico que me había empujado, antes no le había visto bien , a si que me quede observándole . Era un poco mas alto que yo, de cabello rojo con un extraño peinado, de ojos ámbares y de piel blanca.

-tan guapo soy que hasta las nuevas se enamoran de mi-me dijo mientras sonreía altaneramente, le mire mal y desvié mi mirada a otro lugar.

-vamos solo era una broma...¿Dónde esta tu sentido del humor? ¿ acaso no tienes?-me dijo

-pues no , fíjate que no tengo- le dije volviéndole a mirar

-valla pues eres todo un fenómeno-me dijo mirándome de arriba abajo.

-con que un fenómeno - le dije un poco enfadada.

-si , quien tiene los ojos de distinto color ¿son lentillas?-

-pues yo, yo los tengo de distinto color-me acerque a el- y ahora tu vas a tener un ojo de distinto color también-le dije antes de pegarle un puñetazo en su ojo derecho.

-¡pero que haces! auu-dijo tapándose el ojo

-eso te enseñara a que no debes ir diciéndole fenómeno a la gente, por que aquí el único fenómeno eres tu- dije mientras me iba del lugar. Me fui al baño y estuve ahí las dos primeras horas, la verdad no me apetecia vover a clase y encontrarme con ese chico , sonó el timbre y salí del baño y me fui a la cafetería.

_Fin Pov. Violeta_

_-_Es guapísima la chica nueva - dijo Goenji (N/A: aquí la mayoría tienen 17 años )

-si.. es bastante guapa-dijo Kazemaru

-¿de quien hablan ?-pregunto Endo

-de un chica nueva que a llegado a nuestro curso-le contesto Kidou

-¿quien es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿esta buena? ¿tiene novio?-pregunto al instante

-mira es esa-le señalo Fubuki, todos miraron y vieron a una joven de larga melena color negra como el ala de un cuervo, ondulada y larga llegándole hasta media espalda, sedosa y suave a la vista de todos, con un flequillo recto que cubre un poco sus ojos. Ojos de color plata mercurioso, brillantes y seductores que parecen el vivido mercurio. Su piel es tan blanca como la porcelana que aparenta ser delicada y fácil de dañar, con unas finas y hermosas facciones . Esbelta, alta ,elegante y con hermosas curvas.

-valla...esta buenísima - dijo Endo con la boca abierta mientras la veía pasar frente a su mesa, la siguió con la mirada y vio como se sentaba en una mesa no muy alejada de la de ellos.

-¿como se llama?- pregunto Endo sin dejar de mirarla.

-se llama Angeline-dijo Kazemaru

-hasta su nombre es bonito-dijo Goenji mientras suspiraba, todos le miraron de inmediato.

-Goenji...¿te gusta?- le pregunto Kido .

-No, bueno si, no, tal vez...-dijo Goenji , todos sonrieron maliciosamente -¿que pasa chicos?-dijo asustado por la sonrisa que habían puesto sus amigos.

-no... nada goenji-le dijo Kazemaru

-¿seguros?-

-si si , tranquilo- le aseguro Fubuki mientras pegaba un mordisco a su bocadillo y sonreía mientras miraba con complicidad a kazemaru-.

_En otro lugar del instituto..._

-si es que eres gilipollas nagumo-le dijo Suzuno.

-solo a ti se te ocurre decirle eso-le dijo Midorikawa.

-si es que de verdad ... no me extraña que hayas repetido de curso 2 veces seguidas -añadió Hiroto.

-¡pero que clase de amigos sois vosotros!-les grito mientras se miraba en el espejo el moratón que tenia en su ojo derecho.

-la chica debe tener fuerza-dijo Midorikawa y luego se rio-jajajaj

-¡ que te hace tanta gracia!-le grito

-nada , nada...-dijo agitando sus manos de un lado a otro. Salieron de los baños y bajaron a la cafetería , se sentaron en una mesa .

-¡mira esa es la bruja que me pego!-señalo Nagumo a Violeta que se encontraba sentada en una mesa enfrente a la suya.

-no señales nagumo... ¿o quieres que te pego de nuevo?-le regaño Hiroto

-no...-

El grupo de chicos hablaba muy animadamente hasta que por la puerta del comedor apareció Jessie.

-la madre que me trajo al mundo-dijo Midorikawa mientras miraba con la boca abierta a Jessie.

-que linda-dijo Hiroto. Jessie se sentó en una mesa un poco alejada a la de ellos.

-valla , la chica esta buenísima-dijo Nagumo levantándose de su asiento- ahora vengo-camino hacia ella y se sentó a su lado.

-Hola preciosa, me llamo Nagumo Haruya ¿ y tu?- Ella no le miro.

-escuchaste lo que te dije-le dijo de nuevo nagumo

-¡oye no me ignores!-le grito mientras golpeaba la mesa con su mano, Jessie levanto su mirada , con sus manos se quitos los cascos y los desconecto de su móvil .

-¿se pude saber por que golpeas mi mesa?-le pregunto fríamente mientras le miraba muy seria.

- ejem , es que vine a presentarme y como no me escuchabas pues-

- pensaste que dando un golpe llamarías mi atención-le dijo cruzando sus manos sobre la mesa.

-yo... bueno es que-nagumo no sabia que responder , pero entonces una perversa idea se le ocurrió-es que esa chica de allí-señalo a Violeta- me dijo que viniera a hacer una cosa-

-¿ que cosa?-le pregunto Jessie mirando a Violeta

-bueno me dijo que te dijera que eres una completa idiota, que tu cuerpo parece de luchadora de sumo y que tu madre se debe avergonzar mucho de tu aspecto-le dijo mientras sonreía y se miraba las uñas. Jessie miro mal a Violeta y se levanto de su sitio.

-¡oye tu!- la llamo mientras caminaba furiosamente hacia ella.

-¡quien coño te crees que eres !-le dijo Jessie cogiéndola del cuello de su uniforme .

-¡estas loca o que! -dijo Violeta soltándose de su agarre.

-loca , aquí la única loca eres tu- dijo Jessie mientras cogía la Coca-Cola que había en la mesa y se la echaba encima a violeta.

-¡que diablos haces!-le dijo mirándose la camiseta, Jessie se giro y se dispuso a irse- eso si que no- dijo Violeta cogiendo una de sus albóndigas y lanzándosela a Jessie.

-aii-se giro y vio como violeta le sonreía altaneramente-maldita hija de...-cogió una albóndiga de otra bandeja y se la lanzo, pero violeta se agacho y la albóndiga golpeo a Midorikawa

-¡Guerra de comida!-grito MIdorikawa y al instante todos comenzaron a tirarse la comida , a gritar y a reír. Violeta le tiraba comida a Jessie y Jessie se le tiraba comida a violeta.

-¡que esta pasando aquí!-grito un profesor mientras entraba por la puerta de la cafetería, al instante todos dejaron de tirarse la comida y se quedaron callados.

-¿¡quien es el responsable de esto?!- dijo otra profesora, todos los alumnos se miraron y luego señalaron a Jessie , a Violeta y a Midorikawa.

-¡venid conmigo!-les ordeno la profesora, le hicieron caso y la siguieron. Los llevo al despacho del director allí les echo una buena bronca y después les puso a limpiar la cafetería como castigo.

_Pov Violeta_

Genial mi primer dia había sido desastroso, primero llego tarde y la vieja rancia esa me echa de clase, luego ese chico llamado nagumo me hizo poner de un humor de perros, después llega esa chica y me echa la Coca-Cola encima y por ultimo me ponían a limpiar la dichosa cafetería. Por que la vida es tan injusta conmigo... que le echo yo, siempre me pega una patada en el culo y me manda al fango de cabeza. La vida definitivamente me odia, hace que mi madre muera y que mi padre me abandone, luego me manda a un asqueroso orfanato y por ultimo para terminar de rematar la faena me contratan a un sicólogo, mi vida es envidiable ¿ a que si?.

_-_auu-se quejo el chico de cabellos verdes , que según había oído se llamaba Midorikawa.

-¿que pasa que rompiste una uña ?- le pregunte.

-muy graciosa , pero no. Me corte con un cristal, voy a lavarme el dedo- dijo Midorikawa, se fue y me sente en una mesa.

-sabes hay trabajo por hacer- me dijo sin mirarme la chica esta.

-si... pero para eso estas tu y el peliverde , yo voy a descansar-

-aggg-dijo y siguió barriendo, la observe detenida mente y de un momento a otro lanzo una lata al aire y antes de que callera se coloco en primera posición ( en ballet ) y hizo un Arabesque ( consiste en colocar el cuerpo de perfil, apoyado en una pierna extendida hacia atrás) y cogio la lata con su mano , después se puso recta de nuevo y sonrió para si misma. Se fijo en que la estaba mirando y con su mirada me reto me subí a la mesa en la que estaba sentada , puse mis manos a la altura de mi pecho , di un codazo a la izquierda y luego otro a la derecha , di una vuelta y levante mi pierna derecha hasta la altura de mi cabeza .

Me sonrió y soltó la lata y hizo un Fondu (consiste en bajar el cuerpo doblando la rodilla de la pierna soporte) después se levanto y hizo un Fouetté ( consiste en un giro que utiliza la fuerza de la pierna contraria a la que soporta como impulso para girar. La cabeza pasa respecto a los brazos sincrónicamente para mantener el equilibrio ) la mire sorprendida y cuando paro yo comencé a hacer distintos pasos , paraba y la miraba , ella hacia lo mismo y a si comenzamos una pequeña guerra de baile.

-waooo¡ no bailas nada mal- le dije sonriendo y bajando de la mesa cuando nuestro pequeño duelo acabo.

-tu tampoco-me dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa-Me llamo Jessie Greevery ¿y tu?-

-Violeta Montenegro-le dije y comenzamos a hablar sobre nuestros gustos , aficiones , etc...

-para ser una niña rica de Inglaterra te mueves muy bien-le dije mientras cogía mi mochila pues ya habíamos terminado de limpiar la parte de la cafetería que nos correspondía , aunque aun faltaba que Midorikawa terminara la suya ¿Dónde se habría metido ? desde que se fue a lavarse el dedo no había vuelto.

-jajaja y tu para ser una chica de los barrios pobres de Alemania tampoco baila nada mal-me dijo cogiendo su chaqueta del uniforme.- ¿te apetece ir a tomar algo ?-

-mmm vale-le dije , caminamos hasta una hamburguesería, entramos y nos sentamos en una de las mesas cerca de la ventana.

-dime Jessie ¿ que te atraído a Japón?-le pregunte mientras le daba un sorbo a mi Coca-Cola.

-digamos que no me llevo muy bien con mi padre...-me dijo mientras cogía una patata .

-¿abusaba de ti?-

-¡no! bueno es que ... el me...golpeaba -me dijo desviando su añil mirada por la ventana.

-¡¿te pegaba?!-le dije con los ojos como platos y escupiendo la Coca-Cola .-¡que cabrón!-

-lo se... mi madre se divorcio de el , pero ella desgraciadamente murió tiempo después de cáncer. Herede la gran fortuna y la mansión de mi madre. Decidí viajar para conocer gente y los tipos de música y baile del mundo, y también para huir de mi padre.-me dijo mirándome de nuevo.

-¿huir?-

-si , quiere quedarse con lo que herede de mi madre-

-ommm-

-oh valla , lo siento tengo que irme - me dijo Jessie mientras se levantaba rápidamente y comenzaba a caminar a la salida.

-vale , nos vemos...emm...-

-mañana, búscame en el recreo-me dijo antes de salir. Termine de comer mi hamburguesa y al salir del local me encontré con un grupo de jóvenes de unos 16 o 17 años bailando .

Me fije en el grupo y note que la que mejor bailaba era una chica de pelo negro color azabache lacio-ondulado hasta los hombros con dos mechones blancos , ojos negros y con cierto brillo que aparecía cuando el sol le da de frente, su piel es de un tono claro . Los observe por un largo rato y al rato algunos chicos comenzaron a irse a si que pensé que también era tiempo de que yo me fuera mi casa , Ami debe estar preocupada hace 3 horas que tendría que haber llegado a casa.

-¡ya llegue Ami!-grite al llegar a mi casa pero al parecer Ami no estaba , camine hasta la cocina y me encontré con una nota en la nevera''_ Violeta el almuerzo esta en el microondas. posdata: ya me entere de la pequeña pelea que tuviste el el instituto , ya hablaremos cuando regrese, un beso. Ami''_

*Genial*pensé mientras arrugaba la nota y me iba a mi cuarto. Me quite todo y me quede en ropa interior, me acosté en la cama y me puse a pensar en el dia de hoy., saque mi diario y me puse a escribir .

**Viernes...**

-dime Violeta ¿ prefieres el pop-rock o el rock solo?- me pregunto Jessie mientras comía una manzana .

-mmm pues creo que el rock- conteste.

-oye te imaginas ver al director bailando-me pregunto mientras miraba hacia la mesa de los profesores

-jajajja se vería ridículo, con esa barriga no creo que pueda hacer ni un giro-

-jajaja si, oye por que le dijiste al chico ese que me dijera esas cosas-

-¿que chico? ¿ que cosas?-

-pues ese chico de allí-señalo a nagumo-me dijo que tu le habías dicho que me dijeras unas cosas un poco desagradables-

-yo es que lo mato- dije mientras me levantaba de la mesa y me acercaba a la que se encontraba nagumo.

-¿a donde vas? Violeta espérame-oí que me dijo Jessie.

-¡tu! sucia rata de alcantarilla-le dije

-oye haber si dejamos de insultar guapa-

-¡cierra tu puñetera boca! y dime por que coño le dijiste a Jessie que yo te había dicho todas esas cosa-

-ahh eso fue una bromita de nada... fue un favor que te hice , tu me dejaste el ojo morado y yo te devolví el favor mas o menos-

-eres un hijo de...-dije congiendole de la camiseta

-eh eh eh tranquila, no le vallas a apegar... otra vez. No se por que la hayas tomado con nagumo pero ... sea lo que sea lo que te haya echo , te pido disculpas en su nombre-me dijo un chico de cabello rojo, ojos verdosos y piel pálida.

Le mire de arriba a bajo - ¡aparta !-dije empujándole. - escúchame muy bien asquerosos tulipán amorfo , si te vuelves a entrometer en mi camino... juro que te dejo estéril-le dije y me fui de nuevo a la mesa en la que me encontraba sentada con Jessie.

-oye pelirrojo-le llamo Jessie a Nagumo- mas te vale no volver a mentirme por que si lo haces... te vas a arrepentir -le dijo y se encamino hacia nuestra mesa.

-espera-la llamo el pelirrojo de ojos verdes.-Me llamo Hiroto Kiyama - le dijo mientras le sonreía .

-Jessie Greevery-le dijo Jessie y.. fue cosa mia o se lo dijo en un tono amigable.

-¿eres nueva cierto?-

-si, voy a 4ºA-

- yo voy a 1º de bachillerato-le dijo y Jessie le sonrió y se dispuso a volver a caminar- oye...-

-¿que?- le dijo dándose la vuelta.

-este sábado vamos a ir unos amigos a una discoteca ¿te gustaría venir?-

-no gracias-dijo dándose la vuelta de nuevo

-puedes traer a tu amiga-

- no acostumbro a salir con gente que apenas conozco-

-bueno pues vente para que nos conozcamos-

Le sonrió-De acuerdo , ¿ en donde nos vemos?-

-no te preocupes , yo os recojo, solo dame vuestras direcciones y ya esta-

-Espera un segundo- Jessie se acerco a mi.

-¿donde vives?- me susurro

-¿que?-grite

-shuuu no grites, dime ¿Dónde coño vives?-Le dije mi calle y el numero, se fue de nuevo hacia el pelirrojo y le dio mi dirección y se despidieron.

-¿para que querías mi dirección?-le pregunte curiosamente

-pues por que hay nos va a recoger este fin de semana -

-¿como que a recoger?-

-si... vamos a ir a un disco y necesitaba nuestra dirección-

-ahh-

-por cierto...¿puedo ir a tu casa el sábado por la mañana y quedarme a dormir?-me dijo tan rápido que me costo mucho comprender lo que dijo

-emm si no veo por que no , pero ¿para que quieres ir?-

-aahh bueno es que yo vivo en un hotel temporalmente mientras me compro una casa, y bueno como llegaremos tarde pues preferiría quedarme en tu casa para no tener que ir hasta el hotel-

-¿y por que no le dices que te lleve?-

-pues...por que no y ya esta, yo me entiendo-

-pues vale...-

El dia transcurrió ''normal'' aun que si que te echen de clase, te muerdan el bolígrafo , te roben la goma y te pongan la zancadilla es normal , pues entonces hoy había sido un día muy normal. La semana se me fue muy rápido , la verdad el tener aun que fuese una amiga me hacia la vida mas feliz, era sábado por la mañana y estaba esperando a que Jessie llegara.

-oye Ami como se te ocurra comentarle a Jessie algo vergonzoso sobre mi...juro que me vengare-le dije mientras cogía una galleta .

-oh vamos Viola no voy a decir nada-dijo lavando un plato

-¡no me llames viola!... lo odio-

-vale , vale tranquila - Sonó el timbre, abrí la puerta y vi a Jessie . La salude y la hice pasar al comedor.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, 

**Biien hasta aquí el primer capitulo, es uno de los mas largos que eh escrito XD **

**la continuación ya la tengo escrita y la subiré pronto... XD**

**bueno espero que os guste. **

**para el próximo capitulo empezara la acción...muajajaja y a lo mejor necesitare oc's pero no es muy seguro, aun me lo estoy pensando.**

**bueno sin mas que decir, me despido y me voy a escribir la conti de mi otro fic.**

**BYE¡^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola amada gente del fanfiction , muchas gracias por sus comentarios ...**

**Aquí trigo la continuación que ya la tenia escrita , pero que no la había subido por que la estuve retocando, ya saben quitando esto añadiendo lo otro.**

**y bueno que no os aburro con mi vida ,**

**pensamientos entre * ***

**la música utiliza no me pertenece, es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**CAPITULO 2 : La vida es como los caramelos, distintos colores distintos sabores.**

Haber que os puedo contar...la vida es complicada, dura y difícil de entender. Siempre empeñada en hacerte daño y mandarte a la mismísima mierda de un solo golpe, cuando una cosa te sale bien 20 te salen mal, cuando te encuentras un reloj rolex y piensas que eres rico , llega la policía y te arresta por ladrón, cuando deseas tener un hijo no lo tienes , cuando quieres un gato te compran un perro.

La vida es como un huevo kínder nunca sabes lo que te va a tocar, lo que si se sabe es que posiblemente no sea algo bueno , por que la vida es tan cabrona que siempre te hace alguna jugarreta...

¿nunca os habéis preguntado por que hay hambre en el mundo? o ¿por que hay tanto mal en el mundo? esta clase de preguntas me las llevo haciendo toda mi vida y la única respuesta que e encontrado es esta : la vida es una mierda y el destino cruel y malvado. La sociedad se hunde y el gobierno no esta muy por la labor de ayudar , aun que bueno ¿ quien soy yo para juzgar ? , solo soy una huérfana a la que adopto su sicóloga. Nada mas .

-oye violeta ¿en que piensas?-me pregunto Jessie mientras se echaba brillo de labios, se había colocado una camisa blanca con una corbata añil, unos pantalones negros por las rodillas y unas mustang altas azules.

-en nada- Mentí como siempre solía hacer, no es que no confiara en ella pero no quería que pensase que estoy loca.

-¿segura? estas muy distraída-

-si , si , solo pensaba en ... pollos-le dije levantándome de la cama y empezando a buscar mis botines con la mirada.

-en ¿pollos?-me pregunto con una ceja alzada y con una cara muy divertida.

-si...¿no te gustan los pollos?-le dije

-jajaja eres una chica muy rara-me dijo mientras comenzaba a arreglarse el pelo. Me metí al baño y me cambie de ropa , me coloque unos vaqueros negros ajustados , una camiseta ombliguera de color negro con unas letras de color amarillo chillón, me puse los botines , me maquille un poco y luego salí del baño.

-valla- me miro - ¿vas en plan macarra?- me dijo sonriendo

-si-le dije clocándome mis pendientes de aro.

-Violeta , en la puerta te esta esperando un chico-oí que me dijo Ami

-voy-le dije mientras me echaba perfume .

-¿le digo que pase al salón?-

-¡ni se te ocurra!-le grite pero Ami no me contesto nada.

-¿oye has visto mi móvil?-me pregunto Jessie.

-no-

-ayúdame a buscarlo- me dijo, lo buscamos por distintos lugares de mi cuarto y al final lo encontramos en el lugar que menos pensábamos que estaría... en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, veis como la vida es una cabronaza. Bajamos al salón y mi pesadilla numero 3 se había echo realidad, en el sofá estaba sentado hiroto con un zumo en su mano derecha y con una cara de '' por que a mi '' y a su lado esta Ami contándole historias raras.

-recuerdo una vez que violeta intento jugar al futbol , y lo único que consiguió fue romper una ventana del orfanato -le dijo Ami alegremente.

-jejeje-rio nerviosamente hiroto-ah violeta-me miro -Jessie..que guapa estas-le dijo sonriendo .

-gracias -le contesto- ¿nos vamos?-

-por supuesto, un placer en conocerla señora Ami-le dijo hiroto a mi ''madre''

-oh el placer es mio, fue un gusto conocerte hiroto-le dijo- violetita no regreses muy tarde-me dijo mientras me intentaba besar la frente.

-joder Ami , quita-le dije

-¡esa boca jovencita!-escuche que me dijo, pero yo había salido ya del salón y estaba saliendo por la puerta.

-lo que tu digas Ami, nos vemos luego-dije , mire hacia delante y vi a Hiroto y Jessie hablando animadamente mientras iban hacia un coche...aunque no un coche cualquiera , era un bonito descapotable de color azul.

-que lindo-dije mientras miraba el auto

-si...es la niña de mis ojos-dijo sonriendo -bueno es la niña de papa , pero pronto será mia-dijo acariciando el auto.

-mmm lo que digas-

-sube Jessie-le dijo mientras le abria la puerta del copiloto.

-gracias-le dijo subiendo y luego hiroto se subió al auto y a mi me dejo ahí fuera.

-venga violetita sube-me dijo Hiroto.

-claro, hiroto-le dije mientras subía a la parte de atrás* me vengare...nadie me llama violetita* El coche arranco y en unos 25 min llegamos a la discoteca, entramos y hiroto dijo que le siguiéramos...

La discoteca era grande muy grande, había mesas y sillas, tenia luces por todas partes y lo mejor de todo una gran y amplia pista de baile.

-estos son Kazemaru, Goenji, Kidou , Endo , Fubuki y Tsunami.- dijo y todos nos dijeron hola.

-y estos -señalo a unos que estaban sentados en una mesa- son Suzuno , Shigueto y Atsuya ...y bueno a ellos dos ya los conocéis .

-¡tu!-dijimos nagumo y yo cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

-¿que haces aquí bruja?-

-nada que te importe animal-

-venga chicos no discutáis que la noche esta muy bien como para os la paséis intentado mataros-dijo Shigueto

-exacto, además según dicen : los que se pelean se desean-dijo midorikawa

-ja¡ yo desear a esta, antes me muero-

-pues sabes no seria mala idea que te murieras, le arias un gran favor a la humanidad-

Seguimos discutiendo un rato hasta que el chico ese... como se llamaba, ¡ a si ! el tal Suzuno nos dijo que si no parabamos nos iba a hacer algo muy malo...

-¡hei mundo! ¿Cómo estais?-hablo un chico desde la pista de baile.-¿estais listos para bailar?-

-si-dijo todo el mundo mientras comenzaban a despejar la pista.

-¡perfecto! , por que esta noche tenemos guerra de baile-dijo-se ara en tres rondas , en grupos de dos, cada grupo con cuatro participantes ... ¡Pero cuidado! la música ira cambiando de genero por ejemplo desde rock puede cambiar a jazz-

-. El grupo que gane en cada ronda tendrá derecho a bebida y comida gratis.- dijo- y ¿bien ? ¿ quienes serán los primeros?- dijo y le pasaron un papel- bien para la primera ronda tenemos al grupo de ''Red'' contra ''Los leones grises''-dijo y los jóvenes de ambos grupos comenzaron a subir, la música comenzó a sonar y los chicos empezaron a bailar.

El duelo comenzó uno de cada grupo salía al frente y cuando la música cambiaba de genero salía otro bailarin del grupo.

-oye violeta , a ti te gustaría..-dijo mientras miraba la pista .

-puede, aun que necesitamos dos personas mas-

-tienes razón-dijo y miro a hiroto-oye hiroto-

-si-

-¿alguno de estos sabe bailar?-dijo Jessie mientras le señalaba a grupo de chicos que nos había presentado.

-no que yo sepa...bueno creo que Midorikawa sabia bailar paso doble , pero no me hagas mucho caso-

-nadie sabe, bueno midorikawa si- me dijo y yo sonreí

-pues nada nos quedamos sin bailar-le dije

-necesitáis gente para bailar- dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas, nos giramos y vimos a una chica de 1.60 mas o menos , color de ojos verde claro, piel blanca, pelo castaño claro, un poco anaranjado pero no mucho. Esta atado en una tranza grande que cae por el hombro izquierdo, labios pequeños , un cuerpo normal pero con los pechos ligeramente grandes. Vestía con suéter largo y unos pantalones .

-y tu eres...-dijo Jessie adoptando su tono frio.

-y yo soy Kasumi Yamamoto -dijo la chica.

-un gusto, soy violeta y ella es mi amiga Jessie-le dije

-oí que necesitabais gente para bailar-dijo Kasumi

-si...-

-pues entonces yo bailare con vosotras-dijo muy alegremente Kasumi.

-¿que bailas ?-pregunto Jessie seriamente.

-baile callejero y break dance -dijo

-amm-dijo Jessie.

-gracias por la oferta pero aun nos fala uno para ser un grupo-le dije y una idea loca muy loca quizás tan loca como yo se cruzo por mi mente y me dirigí al lugar donde estaba suzuno y midorikawa.

-hombree Midorikawa ¿Qué es de tu vida?-dije pasando una de mis manos por detrás de su cuello.

-emm me va bien -me dijo

-¿enserio? ¿sabes bailar?-le pregunte

-no, bueno cuando era niño mi abuela se empeño en meterme en clases de paso doble-

-¿ y aprendiste?-

-por supuesto-

-perfecto-le dije cogiéndole de la chaqueta y llevándole a el lugar donde estaba Jessie y Kasumi.-Kasumi este es Midorikawa , mido-chan esta es kasumi, por cierto va a bailar con nosotras-

-hola , un gusto en conocerte-le dijo kasumi

-¿bailar? ¿ mido-chan? no entiendo nada-dijo

-no importa ya te explico luego-le dije

-bueno pues vamos a inscribirnos , espero que aun podamos entrar-dijo Jessie y nos fuimos al lugar donde se inscribía.

-vuestros nombres chicas y chico-hablo el chico que estaba en la mesa y que miraba con unos ojos de pervertido a Kasumi.

-¿ apellidos también?-le pregunto Jessie

-si por favor.-

-Jessie Greevery, Violeta...¿ cual es tu apellido?-

-Montenegro-

-violeta Montenegro, kasumi Yamamoto y...-

-Midorikawa Ryuuji-dijo Midorikawa

-16-contesto Jessie

-yo tengo 17-dijo Midorikawa

-nombre del grupo-

-no tenemos-

-bueno no importa ya os colocaremos uno, ahora esperad a que la segunda ronda acabe y cuando os anuncien subís y moveis el esqueleto-dijo-por cierto guapa-dijo cogiendo la mano de Kasumi-¿me das tu numero?-

-de eso nada monada - le dijo soltando su mano y marchándose del lugar.

-hei hei publico ¿ la estais pasando bien?-

-si- grito la gente

-me alegra por que si os gusto la primera y segunda ronda la tercera os encantara-dijo y le pasaron el papel blanco- en la tercera ronda tenemos a '' Los diamantes en bruto'' contra '' Los sex symbol'' , haber diamantes en bruto subid al escenario y saludar a este fabuloso publico.-dijo y un grupo de chicas subio.

-decid vuestros nombres y vuestro tipo de baile -

-Yo soy Shimori Matsumoto y bailo Hip- hop-dijo una chica que casualmente era la misma de la hamburguesería, solo que hoy vestia con una blusa de un solo hombro azul, unos jeans un poco ajustados, unas zapatillas de piso negras y una cinta blanca en su pelo.

-yo soy Angeline Swan y bailo ballet- hablo otra joven que me parecía haberla visto en el instituto. Vestia con unos shorts blancos, una blusa color fucsia algo escotada y unos tacones blancos altos.

-Mi nombre es Alexa Phantomhive y bailo break dance y tango -dijo una joven de cabello negro azabache, liso hasta la cintura, con un fleco detrás de los oídos. Tez clara, rostro angelical y dulce, uno de sus ojos es verde electrico y el otro violeta, mide 1,69, y tiene un buen cuerpo . Su vestimenta consistía en unos jeans rojos con una polera roja.

-y yo soy Umiko Yoshida y bailo salsa-dijo una joven de cabello largo algo grafilado hasta la cintura, lacio color castaño rojizo, sus ojos son de color azul rey un color oscuro, sus ojos expresaban frialdad , su figura esbelta y bien definida, sobretodo bien proporcionada dando un aire de elegancia y debilidad. Vestía con un jean negro con una blusa de tirantes roja con estampado de flores negras, zapatillas negras y una flor negra en sus cabellos.

-wowowo¡ que nombres tan divinos al igual que sus portadoras, ahora que suban los sex symbol-dijo y... ¿¡ a quien coño se le había ocurrido ese puñetero nombre!? ¡ sex symbol! joder en cuanto que vea a ese chico le matare por habernos puesto ese nombre

-valla que hermosuras tenemos hoy ¿ no creen publico?, haber chicas dadme vuestros hermosos nombres y tipo de baile y de paso dejadme vuestro numero-dijo sonriendo seductoramente, miro a midorikawa-bueno tu no -le dijo

-me llamo Jessie Greevery y bailo Ballet-

-Yo soy Violeta Montenegro y bailo Street Dance-dije

-yo soy Kasumi Yamamoto y bailo Street dacnce y brake dance-

-yo soy M-midorikawa Ryuuji y ba-bailo paso doble-dijo Midorikawa apenado y escondido detrás de mi.

-valla valla ¡ sois todo un encanto chicas , estos grupos son muy interesantes o no publico- dijo y el publico contesto si-, bien conocéis las reglas ¿no?- dijo y todas asentimos- perfecto preciosas pues colocaros en vuestro lugar por que la música va a comenzar.-dijo y bajo del escenario, nos colocamos los cuatro enfrente de las chicas del otro grupo.

-oye esa de ahí no es violeta - pregunto suzuno a nagumo que vevia una cerveza muy tranquilo.

-ni lo se ni me importa lo que esa bruja haga-dijo mientras se terminaba la cerveza-voy a por otra -dijo y se levanto.

La música comenzó a sonar y Kasumi salió al centro de la pista y del otro grupo salió la chica esa llamada Alexa

**_This one is for the boys with the boomer system  
Top down, AC with the cooler system  
When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up_**

**_ Got stacks on deck like he savin' up  
And he ill, he real, he might gotta deal _**

Kasumi dio un giro y junto sus manos , dio un golpe a la derecha y otro a la izquierda , Alexa movió su pie derecho a la izquierda y su pie izquierdo a la derecha , giro y se abrió de piernas.  
**_  
He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill  
He cold, he dope, he might sell coke _****_  
He always in the air, but he never fly coach  
He a muthafuckin trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship _**

Alexa hizo un **Helicopter** ( es un paso básico y fácil en el Break dance) y se levanto y sonrió con altanería, kasumi la miro y hizo un Six Steps , luego al terminarlo dio una mortal hacia atrás-* y por poco nos golpea a Jessie y a mi*- y siguieron bailando.  
**_  
When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip  
That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for  
And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe _**

La luz se apago , cuando se encendieron alumbraban la pista con una luz azul y la música cambio, y esta vez comenzaron a sonar violines , reconocí esa canción al instante ya que es uno de mis grupos de música favoritos. su nombre era I don't care , de Three Days Grace.

_**I try to make it through my life, **_  
_**in my way, **_  
_**there's you **_  
_**I try to make it through these lies, **_  
_**that's all I do **_

_**Just don't deny it **_  
_**Just don't deny it and deal with it, **_  
_**yeah **_  
_**deal with it **_

Esta vez las que salieron a bailar fueron Jessie y Angeline .

Angeline se puso en primera posición ( en ballet) y comenzó con un Adagio ( son una serie de ejercicios que consisten en una sucesión de movimientos lentos y elegantes que se realizan en solos o acompañados.) después hizo se coloco en la posición Croise derriere.

Jessie la miro y se puso en primera posición y hizo un Picado ( Ejercicio caminando en puntas o en media punta con un pie, en cualquier dirección) después hizo un Raccourci ( Una posición en la que el muslo se eleva a la segunda posición en el aire, con la rodilla doblada de forma que la zapatilla se apoya contra la rodilla de la pierna que soporta. (2) Un rápido movimiento doblando la rodilla, como en el _ battement raccourci_.) .

_**You try to break me, **_  
_**You wanna break me...bit by bit, **_  
_**That's just part of it **_

ambas se miraron y se sonrieron y se miraron fijamente. Ambas hicieron un Fouetté , giraban muy rápido tanto que hasta me estaba mareando.

_**If you were dead or still alive **_  
_**I don't care,I don't care **_  
_**And all the things you left behind **_  
_**I don't care, I don't care** ._

Las luces se apagaron de nuevo y la música cambio y esta vez sonaba salsa... Salió Umiko y Midorikawa , aun que a este ultimo le sacamos a empujones.

_**Barranquilla hermosa **_  
_**Yo te canto ahora **_  
_**Con gratitud y amor **_  
_**del cantor al pueblo que adora **_  
_**A la nobleza y sentir **_  
_**De su gente acogedora **_  
_**A mi patria chiquita **_  
_**que me apoyo **_

Umiko comenzó a bailar con mucha seguridad y con mucha alegría (N/A: perdón si no les describo pasos pero es que no se ninguno de salsa y los que me salen en internet ni idea de como describirlos, perdón), mientras que midorikawa no sabia que hacer intentaba bailar pero no podía.

_**Tu nombre pa mi significa **_  
_**la esperanza de la vida **_  
_**llegue a ti cuando tenia **_  
_**mis catorce primaveras **_  
_**blablabla blebleble blobloblo **_  
_**coje mi resolucion **_  
_**Que lo sepa todo el mundo **_  
_**que Barranquilla me quedo...**_

La chica sonreía y bailaba , era una combinación perfecta , era como si su cuerpo se moviese solo y ella disfrutase de lo que hacia.

_**En Barranquilla me quedo **_  
_**En Barranquilla me quedo **_  
_**(En Barranquilla me quedo)**_

La música cambio de nuevo y esta vez sonó un tema de Madcon... MIdorikawa volvió al grupo y salí yo, del otro grupo salió Shimori.  
_**Oooooh– **_  
_**Put your loving hand out, baby **_  
_**I'm beggin **_

Shimori me miro , dio una vuelta y comenzó a bailar ,levantó su pierna derecha hasta la altura de la cabeza y luego se dejo caer al suelo quedado abierta de piernas.  
Sonreí y comencé a hacer lo único y mejor que sabia hacer , bailar, di una mortal hacia delante y luego deje que mis manos se movieran a solas , puse mis manos a la altura de mi cabeza , chasquee los dedos y contornee con mis manos mi cuerpo.  
_**Beggin, beggin you **_  
_**Put your loving hand out baby **_  
_**Beggin, beggin you **_  
_**Put your loving hand out darlin **_

Shimori dio una voltereta lateral con una mano, coloco sus manos a la altura de sus pechos subio primero una y luego la otra , dios tres paso hacia mi y choco sus manos delante de mi cara mientras se echaba hacia atrás.

Me lance hacia delante y me sujete con una sola mano quedando boca abajo , me quede quieta un segundo y luego me impulse hacia delante para poder quedar de pie . Doble mis brazos hasta la altura de mi cara , abria y cerraba mis brazos y movia mis piernas de izquierda a derecha , di un codazo a la izquierda mientras que con mi mano derecha enviaba un beso al aire.

_**Ridin high, when I was king **_  
_**Played it hard and fast, cause I had everything **_  
_**Walked away, won me then **_  
_**But easy come and easy go **_  
_**And it would end**_

Seguimos bailando hasta que la música paro por completo y ambas volvimos a nuestros grupos.

-wo, wo, wooo¡ esto estuvo increíble-dijo el presentador mientras subia al escenario y nosotros bajábamos

-aquí tengo los resultados de los ganadores, de la primera ronda..''Red''-dijo y un grupo de chicos subio al escenario-de la segunda ... '' Green Summer'' -dijo y un grupo de chicas vestidas de verde subio- y de la tercera pero no menos importante... '' Los diamantes en bruto''- Habiamos perdido , asique decidimos volver con hiroto y los demás.

-Fue mi culpa, vosotras bailasteis muy bien y yo no supe moverme -dijo apenado midorikawa.. y aun que tuviera razón realmente todo era mi culpa , yo le había arrastrado hasta la pista.

-no importa Mido-chan , solo fue un baile , no la guerra-le dije

-pero-

-nada de peros-le dijo sonriendo Jessie

-eso , que lo importante fue que nos divertimos-dijo Kasumi, llegamos hasta donde estaba hiroto y los demás.

-Jessie no sabia que bailaras-le dijo y ella solo le sonrio-ven te invito a una copa-le dijo cogiéndola de la mano y llevándosela a la barra.

-valla Midorikawa , no te veía bailar desde que tenias 12 años-dijo Kazemaru.

-jejeje-rio nervioso

-y tu violeta bailas muy bien ¿ que clase de baile era el tuyo?-

-callejero-le dije

-valla...-dijo y miro a mi espalda donde se encontraba Kasumi, la miro y las mejillas de kazemaru se tornaron rojas yo la empuje para que fuera a saludar, si, pensareis que soy una cabrona , pero que se le va a hacer a si soy y a si seguiré siendo.

-hola , me llamo kasumi yamamoto-le dijo sonriendo seductoramente y extendiendo su mano

-ka-kazemaru ichirouta-le dijo tomando su mano -¿n-nos hemos vi-visto alguna vez?-le pregunto como pudo...pobre chico de que era guapo lo era , pero vergonzoso no pensé que lo fuera.

-tal vez... en el instituto-le contesto.

-bueno yo estoy cansada asique voy a sentarme-dije mientras iba a sentarme con midorikawa.

-vaaaalla pero si es la ruuubiaa y el peliverde-hablo nagumo con una cerveza en la mano y mirándome.

-no le hagáis mucho caso, esta borracho-hablo suzuno mientras miraba fijamente hacia un sitio, me gire y vi a shimori que hablaba animadamente con Umiko.-siéntate violeta -me dijo levantándose-yo voy a hacer una cosa-dijo llendose en dirección de la chica.

-shabes una cosa rubia...- me hablo nagumo tan cerca que pude sentir su aliento de borracho

-si , que te huele la boca a muerto-le dije mientras le alejaba de mi lado.

-nooo esho no rubia, sabhes que yo también bailo-me dijo mientras se levantaba

-pues muy bien-le dije.

-oye violeta , te apetecería ir mañana a dar una vuelta conmigo-me pregunto Midorikawa.

-no creo que mañana pueda-Mentí por supuesto que podía simplemente es que me daba pereza salir.

-amm y ¿Cuándo puedes?-

-no lo se -

-emm oye violeta me ¿darías tu numero?-

-claro-le dije, el me paso su móvil y yo le puse mi numero y luego se lo devolví .

-bien pues te llamo mañana y ya me dices cuando puedes quedar-*genial mañana no dormiré hasta tarde*pensé mientras le sonreía falsamente.

-rubiaaa no entiendehs que midorikawaaa te ehsta pidiendo una cita-dijo nagumo y yo mire a Midorikawa .

-no es una cita... es solo una salida de amigos-dijo rápidamente

-porshupuesto que es una cita-dijo nagumo mientras pasaba su brazo por mi hombro-mirale fijamente, eshte chico te ehsta pidiendo salir aceptale-me hablo al oído

-y tu-le separe-eres gilipollas-dije

-oye Midorikawa ¿tu tienes coche? - le pregunte

-mmm no ¿por?-

-es que estoy cansada y me quiero ir a casa , pero como hiroto nos trajo a Jessie y a mi juntas y pues lógicamente nos llevara juntas-mire hacia la barra donde estaba hiroto y jessie hablando muy animadamente, se levantaron y se pusieron a bailar-y por lo que veo aun no piensan irse.-

-bueno yo e venido con Goenji y Endo, Goenji tiene coche si quieres puedo decirle que nos lleve , creo que ya se va-

-¿en serio? gracias-le dije sonriendo

-vale espera aquí voy a preguntárselo - dijo y se levanto de la mesa, comenzó a buscarles con la mirada , cuando les encontró se fue corriendo hacia ellos.

-oye rubiaaa-me llamo nagumo...de nuevo.

-¿que?-

-yo puedo llevarte a casa-me dijo

-ya claro ... en que me vas a llevar ¿ en poni?-

-noo, ven e voy a enseñar una cosa-me dijo y me cogió de la muñeca, me llevo hasta la puerta de atrás de la discoteca y me saco,.

-oye nagumo déjame-le dije

-nooo quiero enseñarte algo-me dijo tirando con mas fuerza de mi.

-pero no quiero-Esas palabras me recordaron a lo que me había sucedido hace unos años , recordé cada detalle y cada palabra que había salido de mi boca. Aun que eso es algo de lo que no hablare es muy doloroso para mi y no quiero que nadie sienta lastima de mi.

-mira-me dijo señalándome una moto de color rojo.- te presento a Sheila-me dijo

-¿Sheila? ¿Quién es Sheila?-

-pueshh mi moto quien mas va a ser-

-que bien primero hiroto dice que su coche es una niña y ahora tu que la moto se llama Sheila , no me extraña nada que seais amigos.-

-pueshh suzuno llama a su moto Brisa y Midorikawa a su monopatín kami-dijo y le mire con una ceja alzada y susurre un'' locos'' , me comencé a ir de nuevo dentro de la discoteca.

-espera-

-¿que quieres ahora?-dije dándome la vuelta

-espera aquí- me cogio de la mano y me llevo hasta la mitad de la carretera - no te vallas , quiero mostrarte una cosa muy chula que se hacer-me dijo , se subió a su moto la arranco y se fue.

-valla tontería sabe hacer y yo que soy mas estúpida y le hago caso a un borracho... cuando aprenderé- iba a irme pero escuche el motor de una moto mire a todos los lados y lo único que alcance a ver fue a nagumo sonriendo y gritando mientras me cogía de la cintura y tiraba para sentarme entre sus piernas ,iba sin casco, a toda velocidad y encima ¡BORRACHO!

-ahhhh-grite-bájame bájame-le dije cerrando l ojos fuetemente

-jajajaj no te gushhta sentir el viento en la cara-dijo

-que , no no bájame , me quiero bajar, por favor-suplique, sentí como disminuia la velocidad hasta apagar el motor , abrí los ojos y vi a nagumo sonriendo.

-¡¿tu eres tonto?! - le grite bajándome -¿quieres matarme acaso?-le dije pegándole una bofetada.

-auch¡ oie esho duele-dijo sobándose la mejilla.

-eres idiota , tonto , subnormal, retrasado-

-¿retrashado y subnormal no ehhs lo mismo?- me pregunto , chico listo, a pesar de estar borracho aun tenia argumento para hacerme cabrear.

-calla-

-bueeeno rubia sube que ¿te llevo?-

-no , no prefiero ir andando , yo esa cosa no me subo nunca mas-

-bueno pues tu misma-dijo arrancando el motor.

-¿te vas a ir?-

-shiii tu no quieres que te lleve-

Mire a mi alrededor y no sabia donde cojones estaba , todo estaba muy oscuro y no había gente en la calle, recordé la ultima vez que no acepte la ayuda de alguien asique decidí morir en el intento de llegar a mi casa a que me sucediera lo mismo.

-vale, pero como nos estrellemos te corto el...-

-shiii e pillado el menshage , anda sube-me dijo y yo me subi-pero agarrate , que shi te caes no es culpa mia-me cogí levente de su cintura y el arranco y ... por dios iba muy rápido asique para no caerme me agarre aun mas de el.

-a todo esto ¿Dónde vives?-me dijo , le dije la calle y bueno tras casi estrellarnos 3 veces por fin llegamos a mi casa, cuando baje de la moto , juro que casi beso el suelo.

-bueno nosh vemos el lunes rubiiaaa , me la pasheee muuuuy bien contigo-me dijo y se subió , arranco la moto y quise decirle que no se fuera asi alfin y al cabo estaba borracho y si se mataba juro que me sentiría muy culpable, pero no me dio tiempo salio como una flecha.

Abri la puerta de mi casa silenciosamente , subi a mi cuarto y me acosté en la cama , quise dormirme , pero tenia que esperar a que Jessie llegara.

**EN LA DISCOTECA... (N/A: SON APROXIMADAMENTE LAS 4:00 DE LA MAÑANA )**

**-**valla Shimori no sabia que fueramos al mismo instituto-

-si la verdad es una gran casualidad-le contesto la chica, miro su reloj y se sorprendió de la hora- lo siento suzuno tengo que irme , nos vemos el lunes vale-le dijo mientras besaba su mejilla derecha.

-si...adiós-dijo suzuno sobando su mejilla mientras se encaminaba a la salida de la discoteca, era tarde y tenias ganas de dormir.

-dime Jessie ¿estas cansada?-le pregunto hiroto .

-si un poco ¿ puedes llevarme a casa de violeta ya ?-le dijo

-claro pero ¿Dónde esta ella?-dijo

-joder me e olvidado de violeta-dijo jessie, saco su móvil y marco el numero de violeta.

-_¿si?-_hablo una voz adormilada.

-violeta soy Jessie ¿Dónde estas?-

-_en mi casa-_

_-_¡¿en tu casa?!-

-_si.. y no grites que me espantas el sueño-_

_-_perdón , ¿Qué haces en tu casa ? pensé que nos iríamos juntas-

-_es una larga historia-_bostezo-_cuando vengas te la cuento , seguro te mueres de la risa-_

_-_vaaalee.. pues nos vemos , no te duermas que si no como entro-

-_te e dejado la llave debajo de la mazeta que hay en la puerta-_

_-_vale gracias, adiós violeta .-le dijo pero no obtuvo respuesta-¿violeta?-pero lo único que escucho fueron unos ronquidos.

-¿que a dicho?-

-por el camino te cuento , venga vamos-

Hiroto y Jessie hablaron durante el camino y al llegar a casa el la acompaño hasta la puerta y se aseguro de que la chica entraba en la casa.

-bueno ya nos veremos el lunes ¿no?-le dijo hiroto hacercandose a ella con la intención de besarla.

-si, buenas noches-le dijo rápidamente mientras le cerraba la puerta en la cara.

-buenas noches-dijo hiroto sonriendo .

El domingo fue raro...como todo lo que suele pasar en mi vida. Jessie se callo por las escaleras después de despertarse , Ami me había echado la bronca por llegar tarde , Midorikawa me llamo a las 10 de la mañana justo cuando yo estaba en mi séptimo sueño y para colmo de todo Ami me castigo sin salir una semana , aun que después de que le dijera que si no me dejaba me escaparia accedió. Jessie se fue antes de la comida y me dijo que luego me llamaba por que tenia que contarme algo muy importante , aunque yo rece para que no me llamase, quería dormir no hablar.

**Lunes..**

Lunes por la mañana el dia mas odiado por la gente y sobretodo por mi, iba con un desgano y unas pocas ganas de estudiar que ya me estaba preparando para la broca que me echaría algún profesor cuando me pillara durmiendo.

Las dos primeras horas las había soportado , no había dormido , pero no por que no quisiera si no por que al fabuloso de nagumo se le había ocurrido la fabulosa idea de mandarme una nota tras otra , en las que ponía cosas como:

''no te duermas'' o '' necesito hablar contigo'' o ''¿sabias que los pollos no vuelan?''

-hola violeta-me dijo nagumo, el timbre del receso había sonado y el se había levantado rápidamente y se acercado a mi mesa.

-hola-le dije levantándome de mi sitio.

-sabes me divertí mucho contigo el otro dia-dijo recostándose en mi mesa.

-¿ a si? ¡pues yo no me divertí nada!-le grite

-vale , vale lo siento , solo quería hacer las paces contigo-

-¿las paces?-

-si...empezamos con mal pie, yo te dije algo que no debí haber dicho , te pido perdón-me dijo

-¿es una broma?-

-¡joder! por que todo el mundo piensa que cuando quiera disculparme es una broma-

-vale lo siento , no te enfades-

-bueno que aceptas mis disculpas o no-

-claro , siempre y cuando no vuelvas a hacer el numerito de la moto-le dije mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la cafetería.

-ejeje fue divertido-dijo nagumo

-una mierda-le pegue en la cabeza-de divertido nada-

-jajajaja -

Llegamos a la cafetería y me fui a sentar con Jessie que ya me esperba en nuestras mesa con un grupo de chicas que reconocia al instante , eras las misma de el sábado.

-hola violeta-me dijo Jessie.

-hola...¿Qué hacen ellas aquí?-

-somos de este instituto -hablo shimori

-y bueno lo de la guerra de baile estuvo muy bien-dijo Umiko

-y queríamos conoceros un poco mejor-dijo Alexa, Me sente en la mesa y comenzamos a hablar , la verdad todas me cayeron muy bien y todas tenian la misma pasión que yo por el baile.

-¡Violeta, Jessie!-grito midorikawa mientras llegaba corriendo por el pasillo de la cafetería-os habéis enterado-

-¿ de que?-pregunto Kasumi

-de...¿Qué haces aquí?-miro la mesa-... bueno ¿ que haceis todas aquí?-

-cosas esto...-le dijo Anegeline

-me llamo midorikawa-

-pues hacemos cosas midorikawa-le dijo angeline

-mmm bueno a lo que venia , ¿os habéis enterado?-

-¿de que?- gritamos todas a la vez.

-pues de esto-dijo y nos enseño un cartel en el que ponía ''_GRAN COMPETICION DE BAILE''-_podríais presentaros-

-¡ que buena idea!-dijo Umiko

-si, podríamos ir todas-dije

-si... como un grupo-dijo Shimori sonriéndonos a todas.

**EN OTRO LUGAR DEL INSTITUTO...**

Una joven estaba hablando por teléfono...

-papi, este año también me presento para el concurso-dijo la chica

-me parece muy bien-

-no me gustaría perder asique voy a contratar a un coreógrafo ¿si? ¿puedo?-

-por su puesto mi niña y si no deja que papá se ocupe de todo-dijo el hombre

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Bueno aquí lo dejo , espero que os haya gustado.**

**fue muuuuy largo lo se XD pero merece la pena, o eso creo **

**BYE¡ ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola hola caracolas¡ XD bueno haber lo primero quiero disculparme por haber tardado tanto pero estuve bueno estoy ocupada con las recuperaciones en mi instituto ( no quiero repetir de cursoooo) y bueno pues eso que estoy un poco liada pero prometo que pronto acabaran las recuperaciones y podre volver a actualizar con mas frecuencia.**

**Bueno ya dejo de hablar tanto que hablo hasta por los codos...**

**notas: mmm hoy ninguna XD **

**pensamientos entre ** **

* * *

**CAPITULO 3 : No todo es color de rosa**

-¿ un concurso eh?-dijo Angeline.

-si... pensé que tal vez os gustaría participar- dijo Midorikawa.

-¿tu que crees?- le dijo Jessie sonriendo con una ceja alzada.

-¿donde es ?- pregunto Kasumi.

-es aquí en el instituto-dijo Midorikawa.

-bien pues donde hay que inscribirse -dijo Umiko levantándose de la silla.

-Abajo en secretaria toman los datos y luego los envían a los del concurso-dijo

-¿ y como sabes tu todo eso?-le pregunto Shimori.

-pues...por que yo también quiero participar-dijo Midorikawa apenado.

-¿con nosotras?-pregunto Alexa sonriendo.

-bueno si queréis...claro-dijo sonrojándose a mas no poder .

-oh por supuesto que queremos , ven aquí pelo de arbusto-dije abrazándole, después las demás se unieron al abrazo.

Bajamos hasta secretaria , y en la puerta nos encontramos con un grupo de tres chicas...

-bien aquí esta el pa-

-gracias-le dijo la primera sin mirar a la secretaria mientras le arrebatada el papel de la manos, las tres chicas se fueron no sin antes echarnos una mirada de desprecio y reírse en nuestra cara.

-que chica tan desagradable-dijo Shimori.

-si-agrego Jessie.

-jovencitas ¿ en que puedo ayudaros?-dijo la secretaria.

-veníamos a inscribirnos en el concurso-dije

-bien, tomad -me dio unas hojas-rellenad esto-

Hicimos lo que nos dijo , rellenamos los papeles y se los dimos , y para mi sorpresa averigüé que mis nuevas amigas eran de distintos lugares del mundo. Umiko es de Cali, Colombia . Shimori es Mexicana , Alexa es de Bruselas, Bélgica . Angeline es de Venecia , Italia . Kasumi es de Inglaterra como Jessie y Midorikwa pues lógicamente es Japonés .

-bien, pues ya estáis inscritas. Aquí tenéis el numero de orden que os a tocado-lo mire éramos los séptimos.

-gracias , adiós.- dije y nos fuimos hablando del concurso, hablamos de lo que bailaríamos y de la ropa que llevaríamos hasta que el timbre sonó.

-bueno violeta nos vemos-dijo Shimori y se fue junto con Umiko, Jessie , Alexa y Kasumi hacia las aulas de cuarto.

-yo también me voy , no olvides llamarme-dijo Angeline mientras subia al piso de arriba en dirección a las aulas de Bachillerato.

-tu no te vas-dije mirando a Midorikawa.

-no...quería hablar contigo-dijo sonriendo

-bueno...habla-

-emm te acompaño a clase y te voy contando-

-vaaalee-le dije y nos pusimos de camino a clase.

**CERCA DE ALLI...**

-¡Shimori!-Grito un joven albino mientras corría hacia la joven.

-Hola Suzuno-le dijo sonriendo

-¿y este chico tan guapo? es tu novio-le dijo Alexa al oído a Shimori provocando un pequeño sonrojo en ella.

-por supuesto que no-dijo-por que no se adelantan y yo luego las alcanzo-

-¿nos estas echando?-dijo divertidamente Umiko.

-venga no seáis pesadas-dijo Jessie- adiós, te llamo luego Shimori-

-pero yo no quiero irme-dijo Alexa.

-venga-dijo Kasumi.

-que amigas tan singulares tienes-dijo Suzuno cuando las chicas ya se habían metido en sus respectivas aulas.

-lose...jaja-dijo Shimori riendo, Suzuno la miraba pero no decía nada y el segundo timbre sonó.

-oye Suzuno tengo que entrar el segundo timbre a sonado y...-

-¿te gustan las películas?-pregunto rápidamente

-si , ¿a quien no?-

-¿te gustaría ir a ver una conmigo?-le dijo jugando con su flequillo.

-por supuesto... desde que llegue a Japón e querido ir a verme la de Romeo y Julieta-dijo sonriendo

-¡genial! pues si quieres vamos a ver esa- dijo suzuno mas feliz que una perdiz.

-oh por hay viene mi profesora de matemáticas , te parece si nos vemos en la salida y ya hablamos mejor-

-si...adiós-le dijo suzuno mientras le daba un rápido beso en la mejilla y salía corriendo de ahí mientras dejaba a shimori como estatua.

-Señorita Matsumoto deje de pensar en las musarañas y entre en clase-dijo la profesora

-si , señora-dijo mientras entraba rápidamente a clase.

**VOLVIENDO AL LUGAR DE ANTES...**

**-**bueno midorikawa ya hemos llegado y aun no me has dicho nada-le dije mirándolo seriamente.

-ya es que...-

-si...-

-¿te gustaría salir conmigo?-dijo mirando hacia otro lugar.

-oye Midorikawa yo-

-ehii Midorikawa , Violeta ¿ que hacéis aquí?-dijo Nagumo apareciendo de quien sabe donde.

-pues estábamos ocupados-le dijo Midorikawa con un tono molesto

-¿en que ? el segundo timbre a sonado y no creo que a la vieja Clara le guste veros aquí charlando-dijo Nagumo

-dime te gustaría o no- me dijo Midorikawa.

-¿gustarle que ?-dijo Nagumo.

-valla mira por allí viene la vieja digo la profesora Clara , creo que luego hablamos mejor Midorikawa-dije cogiendo a Nagumo de la manga de la camisa-adiós-dije antes de entrar a clase arrastrando a Nagumo conmigo.

-¿a que ha venido esa huida tan rápida? ni que te fueran a matar-me dijo Nagumo sonriendo.

-cosas mías , no me hagas caso-le dije sentándome en mi sitio, Nagumo se sentó a mi lado-¿se puede saber que haces ahí sentado?-le pregunte

-bueno hoy no a venido Amelia y e pensado en que como aun no tienes libro pues podía sentarme junto a ti para dejarte mi libro-

-no me digas...vuelve a tu sitio-

-no-dijo y levanto su mano derecha.

-que quieres joven Nagumo-le dijo la profesora entrando por la puerta.

-¿puedo sentarme al lado de violeta? es que no tiene libro y...-

-si , si lo que sea . Pero por favor hoy no me des la lata-dijo colocando sus cosas sobre la mesa- me duele la cabeza-dijo sobándose las sienes.

-gracias profesora Clara-le dijo Nagumo y me miro sonriendo- bueno compi de sitio temporal ¿ te parece si me cuentas por que no quieres salir con Midorikawa?- me dijo sacando el libro de sociales de su mochila y abriéndolo por una pagina cualquiera .

-¿como lo sabes?-le pregunte mientras sacaba mi estuche y mi cuaderno.

-oh vamos tenias una cara cuando Midorikawa te pidió salir que se notaba a leguas que no te hizo mucha gracia-

-pues no , no me gusta no quiero salir con el y ... ¿ nos espiabas?-le pegunte sonriendo altaneramente.

-no...-dijo cogiendo uno de mis lápices-solo estaba en el lugar y en el momento oportuno-dijo

-ya...-dije y comencé a apuntar los deberes que la profesora había puesto en la pizarra.

-y bien- me dijo

-y bien ¿ que?-le dije sin mirarle

-por que no quieres salir con el-

-por que no, por que no me gustan los chicos-dije y me lleve una mano a la frente cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¡¿eres lesbiana?!-dijo casi gritando

-dilo mas fuerte si quieres-le dije mirando al rededor y pude notar como toda la clase nos miraba-no soy lesbiana, es que ... me da... cosa salir con los chicos-dije mirando hacia el libro

-¿te da cosa?...¿ te da vergüenza?-me pregunto quitándome el lápiz de la mano.

-no...no es vergüenza es ... tu no lo entiendes -le dije cogiendo mi lápiz de nuevo

-pues explícamelo, por que no entiendo eso de que no te gusta salir con chicos y no eres lesbiana -

-no puedo...vale ... es mi vida y no me apetece contártela -

-¿por que?-

-por que es secreto-le dije sin mirarle

- venga si tu me cuentas ese secreto te cuento uno mío-

-no me interesan tus secretos-

-venga no seas a si-

-que no- dije y el siguió insistiendo.

**En el aula de 1º de bachillerato...**

-oye-llamo en un susurro Kazemaru a Angeline desde detras

-¿que quieres?-le dijo sin mirarle y sin darse la vuelta.

-no se si lo sabes pero en los grupos de escritura de lengua necesitamos a uno mas ¿ te gustaría unirte?-

-no lo se-le dijo tomando apuntes en su cuaderno.

-anda, he visto lo bien que escribes, no tienes ni una falta de ortografía y una letra preciosa-le dijo , Angeline seguía escribiendo sin mirar ni decir nada.

-bueno ¿te apuntas o no?-

-¡joven Ichirouta!seria usted tan amable de decirnos que es eso tan interesante que le cuenta a la señorita Swan-le dijo el profesor con los brazos cruzados.

-emm discúlpeme-dijo apenado.

-espero que no se vuelva a repetir-dijo colocándose las gafas de nuevo-bien como decía...-

Kazemaru se recostó en su silla y resoplo y miro al techo , hasta que Angeline se giro y le dio un papel. '' _Búscame mañana en el recreo y hablamos sobre el grupo de lengua_''

Las clases transcurrieron normales , muchos deberes y poco tiempo para descansar. Iba de camino a mi casa en compañía de Kasumi y Nagumo ya que ambos , muy amablemente se habían ofrecido a acompañarme hasta casa.

-dime violeta ¿ como te gustan los chicos?-pregunto Nagumo mientras se colocaba las manos detrás de su nuca.

-no tengo por que contestarte-le dije

-oh vamos , no seas a si pensaba que ya éramos amigos-

-calla-le dije mientras miraba una foto que Kasumi me enseñaba en su móvil.

- ya te pedí disculpas y...-¡pum! se tropezó y se callo al suelo.

-jajajjaja-comenzamos a reírnos Kasumi y yo.

-¿¡que os hace tanta gracia!?-dijo Nagumo mirando como Kasumi y yo nos reíamos

-pues que va a ser...jajajjaja-dijo Kasumi.

-jum...mujeres. Pensé que tu y yo no éramos amigos Violeta-dijo sacudiéndose la ropa.

-pero que dices...claro que somos amigos jajaja-

-pues entonces deja de reírte-dijo serio

-vale , vale -

-bueno yo vivo aquí-dijo Kasumi mientras se paraba frente a una casa.

-valla vives cerca de la mia-dije - yo vivo a cuatro calles de aquí-

-¿enserio? bueno pues cuando quieras pásate por mi casa y hablamos lo del baile-dijo abriendo la puerta-adiós chicos, no os matéis por el camino.-dijo y entro a su casa.

-creo que lo decía por ti-le dije a Nagumo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-¿por mi? ¡oye que solo me e tropezado una vez!-dijo

-oye...no hace falta que me acompañes hasta mi casa-

-¿por?-dijo

-pues por que no, por que no quiero que me vean contigo y piensen cosas raras-

-oye me vas a decir por que no te gusta salir con los chicos-dijo mientras se paraba a esperar que el semáforo cambiara.

-no- dije y me cruce a la acera de enfrente.-adiós-dije mientras salía corriendo.

**Martes...**

Martes por la mañana ,hoy es un dia de mis favoritos que por que , pues sencillo hoy esta lloviendo y yo amo la lluvia...

-buenos días violeta-me dijo Umiko cuando entre al instituto.

-hola-dijo Alexa.

-¿que hacéis aquí tan pronto?-les pregunte, y si era pronto , no eran ni las ocho y yo ya estaba en clases.

-nos gusta madrugar-dijo Umiko

-¿enserio?-

-claro que no tonta, es que veníamos a entregar unos papeles que nos hacen falta-dijo Alexa

-interesante-dije poniéndome un dedo en la barbilla , comenzamos a reir y al rato un grupo de chicos entraron al instituto.

-la madre de mi padre-dijo Alexa mirando a un chico del grupo.

-¿que pasa? tu corazoncito a sido flechado por Kidou-le dijo burlonamente Umiko.

-¿le conoces?-dijo sin dejar de mirarle

-claro, es mi compañero del grupo de lectura-dijo

-¿lectura?-pregunte

-si...que pasa el baile no es lo único que me gusta ,sabéis-dijo poniendo sus brazos en jarras.

-¿te gusta?-le pregunte a Alexa.

-si-dijo la verdad era muy directa , no le importaba decir lo que pensaba.-bueno no se vosotras pero yo...voy a conocer a ese chico tan guapo-dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia el grupo de chicos.

-valla...no tiene vergüenza alguna-dijo Umiko

-es muy decidida-dije

-Hola...-dijo con voz seductora .

-hola-le contesto Kidou-¿puedo ayudarte en algo?-le dijo

-si...esa chica de allí-señalo a Umiko-me a dicho que estaba en el club de lectura y bueno me preguntaba si yo podría entrar-dijo Alexa mientras jugaba con uno de sus mechones del pelo.

-bueno el grupo esta ya completo, pero no creo que le haga mal a alguien que entres al grupo.- le dijo

-¿en serio? ¡gracias!-dijo y le abrazo.

-n-no hay d-de que-dijo sonrojado.

-perdona es que me emocione... no sabes lo mucho que me gusta la lectura-dijo Alexa

-no te preocupes , a mi también me gusta mucho. Oye te parece si de camino a clases me cuentas un poco sobre ti-le dijo Kidou tendiéndole su brazo.

-por supuesto- dijo Alexa agarrándose a su brazo.

-valla no pierde el tiempo-dijo Shimori a nuestras espaldas.

-tia no hagas eso-le dijo Umiko

-si , casi me da un infarto-dije poniéndome una mano en mi pecho.

-jajaja perdón pero es que no pude evitarlo-dijo Shimori, la mire de arriba a bajo y note que hoy no solo se había echado brillo de labios sino que también se había arreglado el pelo de tal manera que sus dos mechones blancos se notaban .

-valla...¿ y ese cambio?-dijo Umiko.

-¿que cambio?-dijo Shimori mirando a otro lado.

-pues este cambio -dije cogiendo uno de sus dos mechones.

-nada en especial, solo que hoy quise arreglarme el pelo de distinta manera-dijo

-claaaro no será por que Suzuno te pidió salir-canturreo Umiko

-¡el no me a pedido salir!-grito sonrojada y todos los que había ahí nos miraron-solo vamos a ir al cine -

-y eso no es una cita-le dije

-no, es una salida en plan amigos-dijo

-claro Shimori lo que tu digas-dijimos Umiko y yo a la vez

-¡que si!-dijo

-vale , vale... ¿habéis pensado en lo del baile?-pregunte

-si... y ya que todas bailamos distintos bailes, podriamos bailar uno solo- dijo Shimori.

-¿uno solo?-

-si, por ejemplo Umiko puede enseñarnos pasos de salsa y podemos bailar una salsa en el concurso-dijo Shimori muy alegre.

-no es mala idea-dijo Umiko.

Sonó el timbre y tuve que despedirme de Umiko y Shimori ya que tenia que ir al gimnasio a clase de educación física, cuando salí me encontré con Jessie en la puerta mirando hacia un lugar. Busque lo que Jessie miraba y me encontré con hiroto en una esquina siendo rodeado por tres chicas...las mismas chicas bordes de ayer.

-Jessi...-la llame y ella me miro-¿estas bien?-

-si, por que no habría de estarlo-dijo fríamente

-bueno pensé que tu y hiroto-

-pues pensaste mal-me dijo mirando de nuevo a hiroto

-oye si estas de mala uva conmigo no pagues los platos rotos-dije y me fui hacia el gimnasio, o eso quise ya que a mitad de camino pude escuchar un'' Jessie no es lo que parece'' y un '' Que te den'' asique como buena amiga * buuueno cotilla* quise saber que había pasado. Me devolví y vi a Hiroto tocándose la mejilla derecha y a una de las chicas discutiendo con Jessie.

-¡¿ quien te crees que eres para pegarle a mi novio !?-dijo la chica empujando levemente a jessie, la observe y vi que era una chica de cabellos fucsias , ojos azules y piel blanca .

-¡ oye a mi no me empujes zorra !-le dijo Jessie devolviéndole el empujón.

-¿ zorra ? Aquí la única zorra eres tu guapa- le dijo antes de enganchar a Jessie de los pelos, la gente con lo cotilla que es ya había echo un circulo alrededor de Jessie y esta chica que según escuche se llama Mika.

-¡ dale Mika !- grito otra de las chicas que la acompañaban , esta era de cabellos negros, ojos rojos y piel levemente morena que creo que la había visto en mi clase... y si no estoy mal se llama Sora.

Jessie la había empujado al suelo y se le había tirado encima a golpearla en la cara.

-¡ vamos rubia ! - grito un chico Endo animando a Jessie.

Mika giro y dejo a Jessie bocabajo y ella se coloco encima de Jessie y cuando le iba a pegar Jessie le cogió las manos.

-¡ Para Mika !-le grito Hiroto cogiendo a la chica de la cintura y tirando de ella...*_hasta que por fin interviene_*

-¡suéltame Hiroto !-dijo Mika sacudiendo su cuerpo para soltarse del agarre, Jessie se levanto del suelo y se le iba a tirar encima a Mika pero entonces llego Kazemaru y la sujeto de la cintura .

-¡suéltame Kazemaru! -dijo Jessie y este la soltó, Jessie cogió su mochila y se la puso de nuevo a la espalda se coloco bien el uniforme para después entrar al instituto no sin antes mirar con desprecio a Mika y Hiroto.

-¡esto no se queda asi!-dijo Mika- ¡ suéltame !-le grito a Hiroto y este la soltó.

-bien aquí no hay nada que ver-dijo Kazemaru y el grupo de gente empezó a irse a su clase.

-dios Mika mira como te a dejado esa salvaje- dijo la tercera chica, esta era de cabellos rojos , piel blanca y ojos de color negro, eso si tenia unas orejas mas grandes que las de un burro.

-¡ cállate Rin !- le grito Mika mientras se tocaba el labio inferior del cual salía sangre, miro a Hiroto y este solo le frunció el ceño.-¿por que me miras asi?-le dijo

-como que por que... Mika ya te e dicho mil veces que lo nuestro acabo , tu y yo ya no somos novios-le dijo Hiroto muy serio.

-pero Hiroto yo te quiero-le dijo Mika cogiendole del cuello de la camisa.

-Mika ... sueltame , no quiero que vuelvas a decir que soy tu novio o algo por el estilo-

-¡ claro seguro que ella es tu nuevo ligue ! dime cuando te la folles volveras conmigo -dijo señalando el lugar por donde se habia ido Jessie. Hiroto solo la miro y se fue junto con kazemaru

-¡ Hiroto !-le grito pero el ni se dio la vuelta- ¡ Hiroto no me ignores !-

-venga Mika vamos...-dijo Sora.

-¡sueltame estupida !-le grito y cogió su mochila y entro rapidamente al instituto seguida por Rin.

Yo me habia quedado con una cara de '' No me lo puedo creer'' y no me di cuenta que no solo yo tenia esa cara, Kasumi estaba en la puerta mirando la escena con el ceño fruncido.

-pero que capullos son los hombres-me dijo antes de entrar del todo al instituto.

Me fui al gimnasio y estube toda la clase pensando en Jessie en como se estaria sintiendo por que a leguas se notaba que Hiroto le gustaba .

La verdad yo nunca e tenido novio ni tampoco he estado enamorada , Jessie para mi es como mi mejor amiga aunque nos conocemos de poco es como si la conociera de toda la vida, ella a sufrido tanto o incluso mas de lo que e sufrido yo. Me gustaria aconsejarla , pero como ya dije nunca e tenido novio es mas nunca en mi vida e besado a un chico. No es que sea lesbiana pero desde la mala experiencia que tube con un hombre le he tenido panico a los chicos, a besarlos , a acariciarlos y incluso a quererlos.

-ehhi rubia ¿ que ha pasado con Jessie y Hiroto?- me pregunto nagumo mientras subiamos a clase.

-no te has enterado-

-no... si me hubiera enterado no te lo preguntaria-me dijo mientras le miraba el culo a la chica de delante.

-cerdo-le dije mientras subia las escaleras rapidamente .

-oye que yo solo disfruto de lo que dios me da-escuche que me dijo desde las escaleras.

Las clases transcurrieron '' normales'' segun supe Hiroto se habia pasado todo el recreo persiguiendo a Jessie para pedirle disculpas y hablar con ella. Shimori nos habia abandonado en el recreo por que se sintio mal del estomago y se tubo que ir a casa, Alexa se la paso todo el recreo con Kidou ''hablando'' sobre libros y Angeline se habia ido a comer con Kazemaru y Goenji para ''hablar'' sobre un grupo de no se que cosa de lengua. Umiko , Kasumi y yo nos habiamos puesto a hablar sobre el concurso de baile y habiamos decidido que ensayaríamos en casa de Kasumi.

-bueno chicas entonces esta tarde en mi casa a las 5 - dijo Kasumi levantandose de su sitio.

-si, ya llamare a Shimori y le dire lo de los ensayos-dijo Umiko sonriendo.

Ambas se levantaron y se fueron a sus clases , yo me quede por ahi la verdad no tenia ganas de volver ya que nagumo se habia sentado a mi lado y segun supe Amelia no iba a volver asique eso significaria que nagumo se sentaria a mi lado por todo el curso. Me fui a los baños y me puse a escuchar musica.

Las clases terminaron y fui corriendo a bsucar a Jessie pero no la encontre , lo unico que encomtre fue a un Hiroto con la mejilla roja y a un Nagumo partiendose el culo de risa. Me fui a casa y le conte a Ami lo del concurso, lo de la pelea de Jessie y que tenia nuevas amigas. Estoy muy emocionada , nunca habia tenido amigas y encima tan buenas , Ami se puso feliz y dijo que ella nos ayudaria con los pasos de baile...aun que despues de ver lo que Ami bailaba preferi mejor que no nos ayudara.

-Me piro Ami-dije desde la puerta de la calle.

-Vale , no tardes recuerda que esta noche hay visita-dijo desde la cocina

-si...adios-dije y sali de mi casa, fui despacio hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa de Kasumi, cuando llegue me encontre con Angeline. Tocamos y nos habrio la puerta Umiko...

-bien ya estamos todas-dijo Umiko haciendose a un lado para que pasaramos. Entramos y como Umiko dijo ya estabamos todas, excepto Shimori que según dijo Umiko estaba con vomito y no podia venir.

-bueno que es lo que vamos a bailar-dijo Angeline.

-pues Umiko y yo estuvimos pensando en que podíamos bailar un Tango moderno-dijo Kasumi

-¿tango moderno?-pregunto Midorikawa.

-si, seria un tango pero a nuestra manera-dijo Umiko

-mmmm no se , es que para le tango se necesitan parejas y no creo que podamos dividir a Midorikawa -dijo Jessie que hasta el momento no había hablado.

-eso ya esta planeado-dijo Umiko sonriendo mientras miraba a Kasumi.

-¿que se os a ocurrido?-pregunte con mucha curiosidad.

-Veréis el plan es...-

El plan de Umiko y Kasumi era de lo mas raro, aun que a mi la idea me gusto. Todas las tardes íbamos a casa de Kasumi a ensayar al principio no nos salía nada como esperábamos , pero luego todo comenzó a funcionar.

Hoy es domingo , falta un dia para el concurso y estamos todas en el centro comercial excepto Angeline que dijo que prefería quedarse en casa a ir a espiar a una amiga. No estamos espiando a Shimori y a Suzuno , estamos por casualidad mirándoles como comen helado.

-Que tia- dijo Umiko mirando a Shimori.

-ya ves... y luego dice que no le gusta-dijo Alexa mirando como Suzuno reía con Shimori.

-ya...-agregamos Jessie , Kasumi y yo.

-como nos pille capaz y nos mata- dije

-si...por que ella muy buena es pero como la pillemos de mala uva...-comenzó a decir Kasumi.

-nos descuartiza-termino de hablar Jessie.

-Suzuno se va-dijo Umiko señalando a Suzuno que se estaba yendo hacia el baño .

-¿oye y shimori?-pregunto Alexa , todas miramos y vimos que en la mesa solo estaba el bolso de Shimori y la chaqueta de Suzuno. Por un impulso nos dimos la vuelta y vimos a Shimori con el ceño fruncido y con los ojos en llamas y si no fue imaginación mia pude ver unos cuantos rayos a su alrededor.

-¡se puede saber que hacéis!-nos dijo

-bueno...-comenzó a hablar Umiko y miro a Alexa

-nosotras-siguió Alexa para luego mirar a Kasumi.

-estábamos- dijo Kasumi mirando a Jessie.

-buscando -dijo Jessie y me miro .

-emmm ¡ una moneda!-dije rápidamente y todas nos tiramos al suelo a buscar una moneda que no existía.

-¿una moneda?-dijo mirándonos

-¡si!-grito Umiko.

-¡os creéis que nací ayer!-nos grito

-no...-dijo Kasumi detrás de Jessie

-¡anda mira ! -dije señalando a un lugar cualquiera.

-no voy a mirar-dijo seria.

-¿como nos has visto?-pregunto Jessie-si nos escondimos muy bien-

-oh ¿ os escondisteis bien? por el amor de dios cuantas plantas conocéis que tengan pelo de colores-

-ahhh por el pelo-dijo Alexa, frunció el ceño , puso sus brazos en jarra y nos miro -veis os dije que debíamos ponernos pasamontañas-

-ya hablaremos mañana en el instituto ahora iros , esfumaros , volveros humo , desaparecer de mi vista... no quiero que fuusuke os vea por aquí-

-¿fuusuke?-dijo Umiko sonriendo

-que confianzas-dije

-¡perderos si no queréis verme enfadada!-Grito Shimori y todas salimos corriendo como cucarachas cuando se enciende una luz.

-jope y con lo dulce que parece-dijo Jessie.

-si...-

-bueno y ahora que hacemos-dijo Umiko- si nos quedamos aquí Shimori nos vera y no quiero imaginar que podría hacernos-

Estuvimos dando vueltas por todo el centro comercial, hasta que Kasumi y Alexa se fueron por que tenían que estudiar para un examen .

Jessie, Umiko y yo fuimos a ver tiendas , comimos en una hamburguesería y nos encaminamos de vuelta a casa y a mitad de camino nos encontramos con Hiroto, Nagumo, Midorikawa y Shigueto.

-Dios...-dijo Jessie en un susurro cuando vio a Hiroto, ya habían pasado 2 semanas y Jessie aun no se dignaba a perdonar a Hiroto.

-¡jessie no te vallas!-dijo Hiroto cogiéndola de la mano.

-suéltame por favor-le dijo Jessie sin mirarle

-vamos Jessie hablemos como personas adultas-dijo Hiroto.

-tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar-

-oh claro que si, tengo que explicarte que lo que viste con Mika no es verdad , ella no es mi novia-

-ya te dije que no me importa, si es tu novia muy bien y su no pues sigue sin importarme. No tienes por que darme explicaciones-dijo Jessie , intento irse, pero como ya estaba cansada de que Jessie y Hiroto montaran esos numeritos cada vez que se encontraban la detuve

-Jessie te lo pido por favor, te importaría escuchar a Hiroto, disculparle y dejar de comportarte como una novia celosa-le dije

-¡yo no estoy celosa!-

-si lo estas y me estoy cansando de ver como os ponéis cada vez que os veis, anda discúlpale-dije y cogí a Umiko de la mano y nos fuimos de ahí , Nagumo, Midorikawa y Shigueto nos siguieron , dejando a Hiroto y Jessie solos.

-valla...bonito discurso- me dijo Umiko.

-lose...lo tenia preparado desde hace unos 3 días-

-¿que hacéis por aquí ?-pregunto Shigueto.

-nada-dije

-¿nada?-pregunto Nagumo.

-si , nada- le contesto Umiko, miro el reloj- ¡joder son las diez ya!-

-que rápido se a pasado el tiempo, cuando salimos del centro comercial eran las nueve- dije

-a lo mejor tu reloj esta roto-dijo Midorikawa.

-me lo acabo de comprar...-dijo Umiko

-vale...yo solo daba ideas-

-os acompañamos a casa-dijo Shigueto.y comenzó a caminar junto con Umiko. Los dos iban hablando y riendo mientras Nagumo y Midorikawa me miraban mas no decían nada. Llegamos a un callejón y nos despedimos de Shigueto , nosotros nos metimos por otro.

-esto esta muy oscuro-dijo Umiko.

-si-dije yo y me agarre del brazo de Midorikawa. Giramos en la esquina y lo que vimos nos dejo de piedra, en una esquina estaba un chico de cabellos blancos que estaban manchados de algo rojo, ojos grises que un que el derecho lo tenia cerrado y el izquierdo estaba manchado de la sangre que le bajaba de su ceja. Su piel era pálida , sus labios eran finos y rojos no se si era por la sangre o eran de un rojo natural , su rostro expresaba dolor y desesperación. Al chico le estaban golpeando tres hombres altos y muy fuertes , de esos tres hombres solo se podía ver bien a uno.

-¡esto te enseñara a no meterte en nuestros asuntos!-dijo uno de los hombres golpeando su mejilla derecha.

-¿¡a quien se lo dijiste!?-grito otro, siguieron golpeando al chico .

-¡eres un soplon!-otro golpe para el chico, siguieron golpeando al chico hasta que este callo al suelo.

-deshaceros del cuerpo-dijo el tercer hombre

-dios mio-dijo Umiko mirando

-Vámonos de aquí-susurro Nagumo , Umiko y Midorikawa dieron media vuelta para irse. Yo quise irme pero ver esa escena me dejo impactada , y por un impulso quise ayudar a aquel chico.

-violeta vámonos-me dijo nagumo pero yo salí corriendo en dirección al chico.

-¿estas bien?-le dije levantándole la cabeza, que clase de pregunta era esa, le acababan de meter una paliza y encima yo preguntaba si esta bien... pero que estúpida soy.

-¡violeta que haces!-me dijo Nagumo acercándose a mi.

-pues ayudarle tu que crees-dije colocando dos dedos en la muñeca del chico para comprobar si todavía tenia pulso.

-pero si esta mas...-

-de eso nada, esta vivo ayúdame a sacarlo de aquí-le dije mirándole a los ojos, Nagumo suspiro y se lo cargo a los hombros.

-dios como pesa-dijo caminando, salimos del callejón y nos encontramos con Umiko y Midorikaw que al vernos a Nagumo y a mi con el chico ahí pusieron una cara de horror.

-¡¿pero que hacéis?!-dijo Umiko.-creo que me da un infarto-dijo ventilándose la cara con las manos.

-A mi no me miréis-dijo Nagumo

-luego os lo explico ahora vámonos-dije, Midorikawa pidió dos taxis uno para Nagumo y Umiko y el otro para el chico y para mi , aun que Midorikawa insistió en acompañarme . Nos fuimos a mi casa, que por que pues sencillo Nagumo dijo que si le llevábamos al hospital pensarían que fuimos nosotros los que le pegamos al chico , asique mejor le lleve a mi casa.

-¡Ami!-grite desde la puerta de mi casa mientras la golpeaba, mal día para dejarme las llaves.

-¡voy , voy !-escuche que dijo desde dentro, cuando abrió la puerta vi que traía un delantal y un gorro de cocina.-hasta que llegas jovencita, te dije a las nueve y media y son las once-

-tengo una muy buena escusa, pero ahora quítate de la puerta. ¡ Midorikawa!-le llame y Midorikawa apareció con el chico en brazos, cuando Ami vio al chico lo único que hizo fue decir'' oh dios mío'' y desmayarse.

-súbele a mi cuarto-le dije a Midorikawa mientras le señalaba las escaleras.

-¿y tu madre?-

-¡tu sube! yo me encargo de Ami- Midorikawa subió como pudo y yo me puse a darle mini bofetadas a Ami en la cara-venga despierta-le dije cuando comenzó a abrir los ojos.

-mmm ¿ que paso?-

-nada...-le menti- me voy a mi cuarto-dije y subí corriendo las escaleras.

-nada...-susurro-¡ Violeta Marie Montenegro ! ¡dime que hiciste!-escuche que me grito desde abajo.

-que mala uva tiene tu madre-me dijo Midorikawa mirando al chico que le había puesto en mi cama.

-si ya lo se...gracias-le dije Mientras me quitaba la chaqueta.

-no hay de que...es un bonito gesto de tu parte el que tengas aquí al chico-me dijo- bueno tengo que irme que como aparezca tu madre por esa puerta capaz y me mata con su gorro de cocina-me dijo sonriendo .

-¿por donde vas a salir?-

-por la ventana- me dijo- buenas noches- y se fue. Mire al chico y vi como respiraba con dificultad.

-¡Violeta!-me grito Ami abriendo la puerta -¡oh dios mío!-

-Ami espera puedo explicarlo-

-lo mataste-

-¡no!-

Le conté a Ami lo que paso, al principio no me creo pero luego dijo que teníamos que llevar al chico al hospital. Le llevamos y allí me hicieron un montón de preguntas, Ami como buena ''madre'' que es dijo que nos habían asaltado y que el chico nos había defendido.

Le curaron y le dejaron hospitalizado, tenia tres costillas rotas, el hombro dislocado y muchas magulladuras y cortes por el cuerpo.

Ami quiso marcharse cuando curaron al chico pero yo con mi ''astucia'' bueno con mis mentiras logre que Ami aceptara que el chico se quedara a vivir con nosotros mientras se recuperaba.

Mañana era lunes de nuevo y solo falta un dia para el concurso , estoy nerviosa y encima preocupada. ¿por que estaban golpeando a aquel chico? , ¿ que era lo que sabia? , ¿por que iban a matarle? todo esto se lo preguntaría cuando el chico se despertara...

* * *

**y bien? que tal estuvo? espero que os haya gustado. Mañana no se si tendré tiempo de escribir asique me voy a poner a escribir la conti de este fic ( esk estoy inspirada) y si me da tiempo y lo acabo hoy la subo por la noche. **

**bueno espero que os haya gustado...**

**^^ BYE¡**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola mis amados vampiritos (?¿) ok no me hagan caso. ¿Cómo se encuentran en el dia de hoy ? yo estoy estresada pero bueno eso no importa. Me alegra que la historia les este gustando cada vez que leo review me motivo a escribir ^^ **

**Notas: el capitulo de hoy será algo raro y inclusive algo triste y tendrá muuuuchos flash backs. En los próximos capítulos se comenzara a desvelar secretos oscuros y tendrá un poco de escenas algo subidas de tono, también are un momento especial con hiroto y jessie y de alguna parejita mas ^^**

**-pensamientos en ** **

**Bueno sin mas que decir espero que os guste el capitulo... ^^**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4 : No todo es malo, la felicidad también existe...**

Voy mirando por la ventilla del coche como toda la calle esta mojada , los niños corren de un lado a otro y saltan de charco en charco... que inocentes son , si supieran que dentro de unos cuantos años su mente dejara de pensar en ponis y arcoíris y se pondrán a pensar en culos , tetas y en que la vida es una mierda .

Esto es para mi la juventud , aun que no todos son a si , conozco a muchos jóvenes sanos que ni fuman ni beben y menos que piensan que la vida es asquerosa. Pero bueno cada quien es como es...

-Te recojo después del instituto ¿ vale ?-me dijo Ami sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿eh? si - dije mientras salía del coche.

-adiós- me dijo desde la ventanilla, arranco el coche y se fue. Ami es una pesada había insistido en llevarme y recogerme. Entro al edificio rápidamente para no mojarme , dentro me encuentro a Jessie con una cara de embobada mientras suspiraba cada dos por tres.

-¿hola?-le dije mientras le pasaba una mano por delante de su cara - tierra llamando a astronauta-

-¿eh?-dijo Jessie mirándome mientras sacudía su cara.

-¿en que piensas? estas embobada-

-es que me a pasado algo-dijo Jessie mirándose las uñas.

-¿que?-

-adivina quien me a pedido salir-

-mmm ¿papa Noel?-le dije y Jessie se llevo una mano a la cara- era coña ya se que es hiroto-

-menudas bromas las que me gastas jajaja-

-y ¿Cómo fue? ¡cuenta!-dije saltando mientras la agarraba de los hombros.

-tranquila-me dijo sonriendo- fue...-

**_FLASH BACK..._**

_-Jessie deja que te explique lo de Mika- Decía Hiroto mientras perseguía a la joven que le ignoraba por completo._

_-Que me dejes en paz Hiroto-le dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras mecánicas ._

_-Vamos Jessie no te comportes como una niña pequeña-le dijo Hiroto mientras bajaba las escaleras corriendo._

_-Ya te e dicho que me da igual lo de la Mika esa-le dijo saliendo por la puerta ._

_-Jessie espera-le dijo Hiroto mientras corría hacia ella y esquivaba a la gente. Cuando logro salir del centro comercial busco a Jessie con la mirada y la vio cruzando el semáforo, en la esquina venia un coche a mucha velocidad que parecía que no tenia la intención de parar . Hiroto corrió hacia ella y la empujo antes de que el coche la atropellara ._

_-¡estas loca! no sabes que no se cruza cuando los semáforos están en rojo-le dijo mientras miraba el rostro de la chica que estaba con los ojos como platos. Hiroto la abrazo- pensé que ese coche te iba a atropellar-_

_-Hiroto-le llamo Jessie._

_-¿si?-_

_-me estas aplastando-_

_-ah...lo siento- le dijo , rápidamente se levanto y ayudo a la joven a ponerse de pie.-¿estas bien?-_

_-si, gracias-le dijo Jessie mientras le sonreía tiernamente._

_-¿ me vas a escuchar ahora ?-_

_-por supuesto- le dijo Jessie comenzando a caminar._

_-genial , te acompaño a tu casa y te voy contando- Dijo Hiroto mientras se ponía a caminar junto a Jessie._

**_FIN FLASH BACK..._**

-y eso fue lo que paso-dijo Jessie mientras subía las escaleras a su aula.

-joder casi te atropellan y tu estas tan contenta-le dije desde abajo.

- hablamos luego-me grito antes de llegar al piso de arriba.

-hoooolaaa-dijo una voz desde mi mesa cuando entre en clase, no le di importancia hasta que me di cuenta de quien era.

-hol...¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto?-dije mientras alzaba una ceja.

-bueno hoy quise madrugar-dijo Nagumo sonriendo.

-¿tienes fiebre?-dije poniendo mi mano en su frente, el me izo mala cara y aparto mi mano de su frente, se giro y me dio la espalda.-que pasa te has levantado hoy de mala uva-dije soltando mi mochila.

-encima de que madrugo para preguntarte sobre el chico-dijo sin mirarme

-podias haberlo dicho-me senté - esta en el hospital, iba a verle pero Ami no me deja.-

-bueno... yo podría hacerte un favor, si tu me haces uno-me dijo girándose y mirándome.

-¿que favor?-dije encarándole

-si me cuentas por que no te gustan los chicos , te llevo a verle al hospital-

-no necesito que me lleves-

-bueno si quieres andar hasta casi las afueras para ir a ver al chico-

-puedo ir en autobús-

-y crees que esa tal Ami no se dará cuenta- Tenia razón Ami se daría cuenta dijo que me vendría a recoger al instituto precisamente para que no me fuera al hospital.-anda no seas mala cuéntame y te llevo-

-no te tengo la confianza suficiente-

-bueno pues que te parece si vamos a tomar algo y me coges confianza-

-ya te dije que no salgo con chicos-le dije sacando mi cuaderno.

-¿y quien a dicho de salir? oye que por que seas rubia no quiere decir que seas mi tipo-me dijo poniendo sus manos tras su nuca.

-¿tu tipo?-

-si, a mi me gustan las mujeres bonitas, amables , buenas, cariñosas , guapas a mas no poder y con un cuerpazo como el de tu amiga Jessie. Y tu-me miro-no tienes ninguna de esas cualidades, solo eres rubia y ya esta-

-¡ y que con que sea rubia!-le dije ya algo enfadada

-pues que las rubias dicen que siempre están buenas , aunque ya veo que no es mas que un mito . No todas son guapas y despampanantes-

La sangre me hirvió y pensé que iba a meterle mi estuche por un sitio que se supone que no tendría que entrar, pero no , la verdad tenia razón . Yo no era ni amable, ni guapa ni nada de nada , solo soy una huérfana. No le hable en el resto del día , me dedique a pasar de el.

En el recreo me entere de un montón de cosas , Jessie y Hiroto iban a salir * aunque eso ya lo sabia* , Alexa y Kidou eran novios , no se como pero esa chica logro conquistar el corazón de kidou ya que según Midorikawa , Kidou era un chico muy centrado en los estudios y casi no salía con chicas.

Suzuno y Shimori eran raros, cuando estaban juntos Suzuno era de lo mas gracioso pero cuando Shimori no estaba era mas frio que el polo norte y según una de mis fuentes que no mencionare su nombre por seguridad * Me lo dijo Umiko* Shimori y Suzuno están saliendo.

Umiko va a tener una cita con Shigueto aunque lo niegue , yo se que es una cita. Angeline sufre de alguna maldición o algo , ya que cada vez que son mas chicos los que se le declaran, aunque ella ni caso les manda a tomar fanta.

Y en cuanto a mi, no hay mucho que decir Midorikawa insiste en que salgamos y yo sigo el ejemplo de Angeline y le mando a tomar fanta y nagumo ... bueno es un plasta todo el santo dia esta detrás de mi preguntándome por que no me gusta salir con chicos.

Ahora mismo estoy en clase de lengua, la profesora nos lee un libro llamado ''el niño con el pijama de rayas'' y yo me dedico a cerrar mis ojos y dormirme...

_**FLASH BACK...**_

_-papi ¿ a donde vas?-le pregunte mientras miraba como guardaba ropa en su maleta , recuerdo muy bien ese dia . Llevaba mi vestido morado favorito , en mi mano tenia a mi pingüino de peluche , mi padre no me contesto solo se dedico a mirarme por un segundo y aseguir guardando su ropa._

_-anda mocosa se buena y tráeme otro cigarro-me dijo Katy la novia de papá, _

_-fumar es malo , fumar mata- _

_-¡y quien te a pedido opinión!- me cogió fuertemente del brazo y me saco de la habitación._

_Estube toda larde encerrada en mi cuarto jugando con el , cuando la hora de la cena llego mi padre me dijo que iríamos a cenar fuera. Cogí a el y me subí al coche , me dijo que no mirara por la ventanilla en ningún momento , yo le hice caso y al cabo de una hora me dijo que bajara del auto._

_ Me baje del auto , el me beso la frente , se subió al coche de nuevo y se fue._

_ Recuerdo que llore mucho y maldije a mi padre , camine por aquellas calles que no conocía hasta que mis pies ya no dieron para mas, me sente en una banco y me puse a llorar mientras abrazaba al ._

_-¿por que lloras?-me pregunto un chico de unos hermosos ojos negros, de cabello azul que le llegaba hasta los hombros , de piel blanca y con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.-¿ te has echo daño?- me pregunto cogiéndome de la mano, yo negué con la cabeza-¿te has perdido?-_

_-mi papá me abandono-le dije mientras lloraba aun mas, me sonrió dulcemente y me limpio las lagrimas._

_-me llamo Jake ¿ y tu?-_

_-violeta-_

_-que lindo nombre , violetita mil colores-_

_-¿mil colores?-_

_-si... tu nombre es violeta , tus ojos son azules y verdes ,tu piel es blanca, tu cabello es amarillo con negro , tus labios son rojos y tus mejillas rosadas . Eres como un arcoíris-me dijo ._

_-pero falta algo naranja - me sonrio y miro a mi pingüino._

_-tu pingüino tiene algo naranja , asique eres violetita mil colores- Reímos fuertemente y por un momento olvide lo de mi padre- ven -me dijo cogiéndome de la mano._

_-¿a donde me llevas ?-le pregunte mientras caminaba junto con el._

_-a un lugar donde podrás vivir- Después de eso Jake me llevo al orfanato donde me crie , dos años después me sucedió ''aquello'' y un mes después Jake murió._

**_FIN FLASH BACK..._**

Abrí los ojos y vi a Nagumo con la boca llena de algo , mire su mano y tenia una botella de agua .

-¿ que se supone que haces?-dije mientras le miraba cabreada, trago el agua y me dijo.

-pues iba a echarte agua para despertarte, duermes como un tronco chica. Puede pasar un huracán y tu seguir durmiendo-Puse los ojos en blanco y mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que ya no había nadie.-Jessie dijo que la llamaras mas tarde , creo que tenia algo que decirte-

Le ignore y salí de clase rápidamente...

-oye ¿estas enfadada por lo que dije hoy?-me dijo desde la puerta, yo solo acelere en paso y me puse a bajar las escaleras.-vamos no te lo tomes tan a pecho- Salí del instituto y vi el choche de Ami , fui hacia ella rápidamente y me subí al auto.

-vámonos-le dije rápidamente.

-primero una explicación de por que tanta prisa y por que sales 5 min tarde-me dijo Ami .

-mierda-dije por lo bajo- tengo prisa por que-

-violeta no seas a...si-Nagumo había salido y estaba frente al coche de Ami-Hola señora-

-¿y este jovencito? ¿ No estarías con el ?-genial el bombardeo de preguntas absurdas de Ami llegaba-¿es tu novio? ¿ como se llama? ¿Cuándo y como os conocisteis? ¿Cuántos años tiene?-

-Ami ... cállate-le dije lo mas educada que pude.

-oye violeta no te enfades conmigo-dijo nagumo hacercandose a mi ventanilla-que no me gustes a mi no quiere decir que -

-¡cállate!-

-violeta-dijo Ami.

-Ami-le dije yo.

-Haruya -dijo el tonto de Nagumo.

-oye ya hablamos mañana y...-

-¿mañana? oye que el trabajo es para mañana -dijo Nagumo y yo puse cara de poker...¿haber de que coño estaba hablanco?

-¿trabajo? Asique no querías hacer el trabajo jovencita-me dijo Ami , yo me lleve una mano a la cara y nagumo sonrio prepotentemente-dime jovencito ¿te dejarían venir a mi casa para que hagas el trabajo?- le dijo Ami dulcemente

-mas mierda-dije por lo bajo de nuevo.

-por supuesto señora , pero no quiero causar molestias-le dijo educadamente, ¡desde cuando nagumo es educado y estudioso!

-no es ninguna molestia, venga sube al coche-

Nagumo subió y estuvo todo el camino ''hablando'' con Ami aun que si hablar es mentirle a Ami diciéndole que es el mejor estudiante de la clase , pues entonces si estaban hablando.

Cuando llegue a casa Ami nos sirvió el almuerzo y al terminar me obligo a que llevara a nagumo a mi cuarto para hacer el ''trabajo''

-tu madre mola mucho-me dijo tirándose a mi cama...que poca vergüenza. Le mire mal mientras le fruncia el ceño-oye quita esa cara-

-eres un...¡mentiroso!-le dije quitándome la mochila de la espalda.

-oye que lo del trabajo es semi verdad , solo que como tu estabas en el séptimo sueño pues no te diste cuenta-

-¿semi?-

-si es para el lunes que viene-me dijo mientras cogia a mi amado peluche... el señor Skiper , aunque claro ahora le faltaba un ojo y tenia un pie descosido.

-¡suelta al señor Skiper!-Odio que cojan a mi peluche , es mio , es el único recuerdo que tengo de mi madre.

-¿señor Skiper? mola el nombre se llama como el de una serie...mmm como era ...-le quite el peluche y el se puso a ''pensar'' aunque dudo que con ese cerebro del tamaño de un guisante que tiene pueda pensar.-oye por que no le pones un parche al pingüino-

-por que no-le dije mientras le miraba -¿ oye hacemos el trabajo?-

-es para el lunes que viene -

-ya lo se, pero ya que te has colado a mi casa por la cara pues al menos podríamos hacer el trabajo-

-no quiero, prefiero venir otro dia y ya esta-

-no, no tu a mi casa no vuelves a entrar-

-bueno no importa , te invito a la mia-se acostó de nuevo en la cama-total sin mi maravillosa mente no podrás hacer el trabajo-

-¿que insinúas? que soy tan tonta como tu- me sente al borde de mi cama.

-no, es que como estabas dormida no te diste cuenta de las preguntas que la profe hizo-

Le tire un cojín a la cara y nos pusimos a jugar a tirarnos cosas , así estuvimos un buen rato hasta que nos cansamos y nos pusimos a hablar...

-¿ya no estas enfadada?-le mire mal y me di la vuelta.-oye lo siento no quise decir que no eras guapa, eres muy...mona, pero tienes muy mal caracter-

-déjame en paz-le dije girándome de nuevo y sonriendo.

-a tu ordenes jefa-miro al techo y luego me volvió a mirar-oye ¿te gustaría ir a ver al chico ?-

-¡ostras! lo había olvidado, claro que me gustaría , pero Ami no me va a dejar-dije colocando mis brazos detrás de mi nuca.

-¡oye esa manía es mía!-me dijo Nagumo sonriendo, no le entendí hasta que vi que el también tenia las manos detrás de la nuca y la verdad tenia razón siempre que le miraba o estaba sonriendo de medio lado o tenia las manos tras su nuca.

-jajaja disculpe usted su majestad-dije quitando mis manos

-mira rubia por ser tu ,te la presto- Reí ante aquello y me di cuenta que Nagumo no solo era un descerebrado si no que también era muy ingenioso a la hora de hablar-bueno quieres o no-

-¿que?-

-ir a ver al chico este-

-ya te dije que..-

-si ,si que tu mami no te va a dejar , pero no tiene por que enterarse-

Al principio la idea me gusto y la acepte , hasta que recordé que Nagumo tenia moto y conducía como loco. Salimos por la ventana de mi cuarto , me hizo caminar hasta el instituto y de ahí me llevo al hospital. Estabamos en el cuarto del chico observándole , Nagumo salió a por algo de comer y yo me quede mirando fijamente . Comenzó a abrir los ojos poco a poco..

-¿quien eres?-me dijo, su voz es gruesa y muy varonil.

-me llamo Violeta y soy una...estudiante de tercero de secundaria-Le dije sonriendo

-¿donde estoy?-

-en el hospital- Al escuchar eso intento levantarse pero rápidamente dio un quejido y se tumbo de nuevo mientras se tocaba el pecho.

-tengo que salir de aquí-

-¿por que?-

-no es de tu incumbencia-me dijo mirando al techo.

-¡oye solo tarto de ayudarte! no hay que ser grosero-me cruce de brazos y infle mis mofletes, el me miro y solto una pequeña risita.

-lo lamento, dime ¿ tu me tragiste aquí?-

-si... ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para que esos tipos te estuvieran golpeando?-

-no puedo decírtelo-

-¿has echo algo malo?-

-no te dire nada , podría comprometerte-

-bueno...no insistiré ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Me llamo Mark-me dijo y al momento llego Nagumo con la boca llena de pasteles.

-joderf viofleta , estofs pastelfitos estafn de fuerte-le miramos con una cara de poker-digo de muerte-dijo nagumo cuando trago.-¡ostias!-dijo cuando vio a Mark.

-hola-le dijo Mark con la mano alzada.- me llamo Mark-

-Nagumo Haruya -le dijo el tonto de Nagumo y ...¿haruya? jajaja que gracia .

**En otro lugar...**

-¡sois unos incompetentes!-grito un hombre golpeando una mesa .

-j-jefe l-lo sentimos-dijo otro hombre

-¡cállate Reik!-le grito de nuevo el hombre.- como es posible que Mark haya escapado, os dije claramente que le matarais y vosotros que haceis... le dejais con vida y que se escape-

-lo sentimos-dijo esta vez un hombre de pelo verde y ojos rojos.

-¡con sentirlo no basta!- grito de nuevo Akawa el jefe , saco una pistola de su mesa y apunto a sus secuaces-os voy a ma-

-¡jefe!-entro un joven de cabello morado , corto y revuelto, ojos negros y piel levemente bronceada. Al lado de este venia un viejo con aspecto de vagabundo.

-¡que quieres Manekawa!-

-sabemos quien se llevo a Mark-dijo Manekawa

-¿quien? ¡ dimelo para que pueda matarlos!-

-este hombre dice haber visto a un grupo de jóvenes ayudando a un chico de cabello albino que estaba mal herido-

-¿ es eso cierto?-dijo Akawa mirando al vagabundo.

-si señor-dijo el viejo sin mirarlo.

-¿como eran esos jóvenes?-

-recuerdo que había un pelirrojo, alto y de ojos ámbares que era el llevaba al herido -

-¿ y los demas?-

-ehh bueno vi también a los demás pero si que os de las descripciones de los demás tendréis que darme algo a cambio-dijo el viejo sonriendo de lado.

-Manekawa-le dijo mientras le hacia una seña, el joven obedeció y de un armario saco un sobre .

-bien-le entregan el sobre al viejo- había tres chicas una rubia de ojos raros , la otra era pelinegra con una rosa en la cabeza.-

-¿y la tercera ?-

-bueno esa no estoy muy seguro de que si era o no mujer, era alta, de ojos negros y de pelo verde atado en una coleta

-¿oiste sus nombres o algo?

-si...creo que una de las chicas se llamaba Midorikawa...creo-

-¿algo mas?-

-no señor-

-bien, gracias por tu información-Akawa levanto la pistola apunto al vagabundo y le disparo.

-Reik y Kei deshaceros de este cuerpo y espero que esta vez lo hagais bien.- Reik y Kei obedecieron y sacaron el cadáver del hombre.

-Manekawa , ve a por Shikoshi y a Amiboshi y buscar a esos jóvenes hasta debajo de las piedras-dijo Akawa sentándose en su sitio. Manekawa se fue al momento el móvil de Akawa sonó.

-¿quien es?-dijo seriamente.

_-papi ¿vendrás a verme bailar esta noche?-hablo una voz chillona._

_-_Lo siento nena , papá esta ocupado-le dijo dulcemente.

-_pero papá ...quiero que vengas-insistió._

_-_Lo siento Mika no puedo, pero si quieres puedo decirle a Amiboshi que valla y te grabe en video para que lo veamos juntos en casa-

_-joder papá, ya no soy una niña-_

_-_Lo se...-suspiro y se toco la frente-venga veré si puedo ir ¿vale?-

-_gracias papá , te quiero-dijo Mika antes de colgar._

**Volviendo al hospital...**

-Violeta , Nagumo por favor no comentéis con nadie lo que visteis-Nos dijo Mark seriamente, Nagumo y yo asentimos y nos despedimos.

-Bueno rubia veo que has echo una obra de caridad-me dijo Nagumo girándola cabeza

-calla y mira a la carretera-le dije

-a donde me has dicho que te lleve- Le dije la dirección y al cabo de media hora llegamos, en la entrada estaba Umiko y Midorikawa.

-hei Violeta ya pesábamos que no venias-me dijo Midorikawa-ahh Hola Nagumo-le dijo sin mirarle

-Hola pelo pistacho-le dijo desde la moto, yo me baje , me despedi de nagumo y le di las gracias, después me fui con Umiko dentro donde se encontraban las demás.

-ella te gusta ¿no?-dijo Midorikawa.

-¿celoso?-

-contéstame-

-¿que pasaría si me gustara?-dijo Nagumo prepotentemente , Midorikawa le miro mal y entro al edifició.

-¿Nagumo que haces aquí?-pregunto una voz a espaldas de nagumo, este se giro y vio a Hiroto con Jessie.

-¿has venido a vernos bailar?-pregunto Jessie.

-mmm si-dijo bajándose de la moto.

Entraron al edificio y Jessie se fue a buscar a Umiko y las demás, paso media hora y concurso comenzó.

-Bien este a sido el baile de las concursantes numero 5 -dijo el presentador un hombre alto, con barba y gafas.

-ahora es el turno de las numero 6-dijo una mujer, al escenario subió Mika y sus amiguitas las putillas digo las zorrillas digo las chiquillas.

-Mi nombre es Mika y pertenezco al instituto Raimon, ellas son mis amigas Rin y Sora y hoy vamos a bailar un ballet-miro al publico y noto que Hiroto estaba ahí-y este baile va dedicado a mi novio Hiroto Kiyama-dijo haciendo una reverencia, se pusieron en posición.

Su baile no estuvo mal, tengo que reconocer que la mocosa esa sabe bailar pero su ballet no era ni la mitad de bueno al de Jessie .

-bien este a sido el baile de las concursantes numero 6-hablo el presentador con la misma frase.

-ahora es el turno de las numero 7-dijo y nosotras subimos al escenario.

Nuestro vestuario era el siguiente...Kasumi ,Umiko , Alexa y Midorikawa vestían con una camiseta roja que realmente no era una camiseta, llevan una boina negra donde estaba su pelo recogido , unos pantalones negros anchos y unos zapatos de tacón excepto Midorikawa claro. Shimori , Jessie , Angeline y yo vestimos con un vestido negro hasta mas arriba de las rodillas , en la cintura un lazo de distinto color y unos zapatos de tacón .

-Mi nombre en Kasumi, pertenezco al instituto Raimon y estas son mis amigas Umiko, Jessie, Shimori, Alexa, Angeline, Violeta y mi amigo Midorikawa. Hoy vamos a bailar un tango a nuestra manera y va dedicado a la ejem zorra ejem a Mika para que sepa lo que es bailar-

Salimos al escenario y la gente se quedo un tanto perpleja al ver a unas chicas vestidas de chico, nos pusimos por parejas Kasumi con Shimori, Umiko con Jessie , Midorikawa con Angeline y Alexa conmigo.

(N/A: Lo mas seguro es que esta canción la hayan escuchado , pero por si alguien no la a escuchado es de Shakira y se llama te aviso y te anuncio)

La música comenzó a sonar (N/A: el inicio de la canción es de un tango) y comenzamos a bailar con los pasos típicos del tango , comenzamos con una barrida y luego hicimos un boleo.

_**Nunca pensé que doliera el amor así,  
cuando se entierra en el medio de un no  
y un sí.**_

Umiko, Alexa, Kasumi y Midorikawa dejaron a sus parejas , dieron un paso a delante y se quitaron la gorra dejando suelto y al descubierto su pelo. Sonrieron al publico y dieron una vuelta .

_**es un día ella y otro día yo  
me estás dejando sin corazón  
y cero de razón**_

Esta vez lo que se quitaron los pantalones *menos Midorikawa* dejando que la ''camiseta'' callera y les tapara parte de las piernas ya que la camiseta realmente era un vestido . Volvieron con nosotras y comenzamos a bailar, primero dimos una vuelta, yo cogí a midorikawa de la camisa , le atraje a mi y hicimos un Gardeliano. Después le cogió Umiko y hicieron un boleo

_**ay te aviso y te anuncio que hoy renuncio  
a tus negocios sucios  
ya sabes que estoy de ti vacunada  
a prueba de patadas  
por ti me quedé como mona lisa  
sin llanto y sin sonrisa  
que el cielo y tu madre cuiden de tí  
me voy será mejor así.**_

Dabamos un giro y estirábamos la pierna derecha mientras que con la mano izquierda señalábamos a MIdorikawa , dábamos otro giro , pero esta vez estirábamos la pierna izquierda mientras que con la mano derecha señalábamos a Shimori.

_**Sé que olvidarte no es asunto sencillo  
te me clavaste en el cuerpo como un  
cuchillo  
pero todo lo que entra ha de salir  
y los que están tendrán que partir  
empezando por mí**_

Shimori y Midorikawa se miraron , Midorikawa la cogió de la mano y la hizo girar mientras el resto nos abríamos de piernas y hacíamos un gesto de sorpresa .

Nos levantamos y comenzamos a bailar de nuevo.

_**Ay te aviso y te anuncio que hoy renuncio**__**  
a tus negocios sucios  
ya sabes que estoy de ti vacunada  
a prueba de patadas  
por ti me quedé como mona lisa  
sin llanto y sin sonrisa  
que el cielo y tu madre cuiden de tí  
me voy.**_

Esta vez dejamos a Midorikawa en el centro y nos pusimos a bailar a su alrededor , mientras íbamos cerrando el circulo poco a poco.

_**Talvez tú no eras ese para mí  
no sé cómo se puede ya vivir  
queriendo así.**_

Cuando cerramos el circulo nos pusimos a acariciar a midorikawa y a bajar ya subir muy sensualmente.

_**Es tan patético, neurótico, satírico y sicótico**_  
_**tu no lo ves**_  
_**el tango no es de a tres llevo**_

_** planeando escapar y me sale al revés**__**  
pero voy a intentarlo una y otra vez voy.**_

El final de baile llegaba , nos pusimos a bailar como al principio, primero una cogia a midorikawa y luego se lo pasaba a la otra hasta que midorikawa había bailado con todas.

_**Ay te aviso y te anuncio que hoy renuncio  
a tus negocios sucios  
por ti me quedé como mona lisa  
sin llanto y sin sonrisa  
te aviso que estoy de ti vacunada  
que no me importa nada  
que el cielo y tu madre cuiden de ti  
ya me voy, ya me fui**,_** es**** mejor**** asi.**

El baile acabo y quedamos agachada con una pierna estirada mientras que con la mano señalábamos a Midorikawa que estaba en el centro.

-¡wooo!-grito el publico aplaudiendo a lo que todas nosotras sonreímos.

-joder siendo a si yo también quiero bailar-dijo Endo aplaudiendo y silbando . Bajamos del escenario a esperar a que los demás grupos que faltaban actuaran , al terminar subio el presentador y se dispuso a anunciar los ganadores.

-bien en tercer lugar tenemos a Katy,Coral y Julia , con su baile holandés .-las tres chicas subieron al escenario y recogieron un cheque regalo.

-en segundo lugar tenemos a Mika, Rin y Sora , con su ballet -las chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta y Mika se desmayo.

-y en primer lugar tenemos a Kasumi, Umiko , Alexa ,Angeline, Shimori , Jessie , Violeta y Midorikawa , con su tango moderno-dijo

-¡no me lo puedo creer!-grito Jessie.

-¡ganamos!-dijimos todas a la vez mientras nos abrazábamos, subimos al escenario y nos dieron el pequeño trofeo y...¡ una sesión gratis para todas en el spa mas caro de todo Japón!.

-¡muy bien Jessie!-dijo Hiroto subiendo al escenario para abrazar a Jessie.-has estado fantástica-dijo abrazándola , luego nos miro a nosotras-bueno todas-

-valla rubita no sabia que bailar taaaan sensuel-me dijo nagumo al oído .

-¡la madre que te pario ! no vuelvas a hacer eso en tu vida-le dije.

-¡señor Wail!-grito Kami-¡¿Cómo es que no ganamos?!-

-Mika tu baile esta muy bien , pero no es lo que buscábamos este año-

-¿¡lo que buscaban!? osea que buscaban a un grupo de brujas travestis-

- cuidadito con lo que dices- le dije.

-esto no se va a quedar a si-dijo mientras se iba rápidamente de allí en compañía de Rin y Sora.

**FUERA**** DEL EDIFICIO...**

-¡nena!-grito Akawa cuando vio a Mika aparecer por la puerta, est ala verle corrió hacia y le abrazo-ves al final e podido venir y...¿Mika que te pasa?-

-p-papa me humillaron-dijo llorando

-¿quien mi niña?-

-unas estúpidas compañeras de clase-

-¿que te hicieron?-

-me humillaron delante de todo el mundo-

-mi nena no llores-

-papá ¿puedes ocuparte de ellas? asi como lo hiciste con Clara-

-claro, mi nena solo dime quienes son y esas chicas desearan no haberte conocido-

-gracias papá, te quiero eres el mejor-

**Dos meses después...**

Han pasado dos meses desde que ganamos aquel concurso, nos hemos presentado a otros y también los hemos ganado , la verdad ya somos muy conocidas por inazuma.

Mi vida a dado muchas vueltas desde que llegue a Japón , no solo tenia familia y amigas , tenia una vida normal , tal y como la había soñado desde que era niña .

Tenia el cariño de una madre , la sobreprotección de un padre, una mejor amigas , mas amigas, un pretendiente y un amigo de confianza. Os preguntareis quien es, Nagumo a pesar de ser tan estúpido me comprendía muy bien , el tampoco tenia familia , vivía con Hiroto , Suzuno , Midorikawa y muchos otros chicos en un orfanato, Nagumo era un amigo incondicional es mas le había cogido cariño.

Jessie aun no era novia de Hiroto pero estaba muy enamorada de el , habían salido estos dos meses y algún que otro beso se habían dado. Jessie me había contado que Hiroto la había invitado a un restaurante muy caro a cenar esta noche.

Umiko ya era novia de Shigueto , ambos llevaban un mes de estar juntos y estaban muy enamorados.

Angeline había comenzado a salir con Goenji hace una semana mas o menos.

Shimori tiene una relación muy extraña con Suzuno, al chico se le notaba a leguas que le gustaba Shimori pero no se dignaba a decírselo.

Alexa y Kidou eran perfectos , eran el uno para el otro, siempre que estaban juntos había felicidad por todas partes .

Kasumi comenzó una relación con Kazemaru hace tres semanas.

Midorikawa me insistía con lo de salir y yo le decía que no y que no, pero el dice que no se dará por vencido.

¿ A que es increíble lo que puede llegar a pasar en dos meses?, Mark el chico al que ayudamos se había recuperado y se había ido a vivir a mi casa , claro que tarde como una semana entera en conseguir que Ami aceptara pero al fina con mi astucia *y mentiras* logre que Mark se quedara.

También me habían dado la noticia mas rara del mundo Ami esta embarazada y voy a tener un ''hermanito'' y la verdad estoy muy ilusionada, Mika la puta como Jessie y yo la apodamos nos odia a muerte y hace un mes cosa a si se atrevió a romperle una ventana a la casa de Kasumi, aun que esta se vengo le metió un buen puñetazo a Mika .

Hoy es 31 de diciembre , es de noche y estoy en la calle con Nagumo ya que según el tenia algo importante que decirme.

-¿te gusta la vista?-me pregunto mientras me miraba , Nagumo me había llevado a la terraza de un edificio muy alto .

-si-le dije sin mirarle.

-oye...¿te puedo preguntar algo?-

-claro-

-¿por que no te gusta salir con chicos?-iba a decirle algo pero el se me adelanto-creo que me tienes la suficiente confianza , por favor dimelo .

Lo pensé por unos instantes , me plantee la posibilidad de mentirle , pero no lo hice. No quiero mentirle...

-veras es que cuando yo tenia cinco años...

* * *

**Bueno les gusto o no? jajaja soy mala no? los deje con la intriga? **

**espero que el fic os valla gustando ^^**

**bueno sin mas que decir me piro vampiros a escribir contis de mis fics ^^U**

**BYE¡^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola Holita vecin****itos (?¿?) ¿bueno que tal os va la vida? a mi muy bien se diría...**

**bueno aquí vengo con la continuación del fic ...espero que os guste**

**NOTAS: **

**-habrá escenas algo subidas de tono.**

**-momentos románticos.**

**-momentos tristes.**

**-pensamientos **.**

**ADELANTOS: para el próximo capitulo escena romántica para la perejita de hielo(?¿) shimori y suzuno y para Umiko y shigueto ( pensaron que iba a dejar los romances incompletos ¿no? muajajaj yo nunca olvido un romance asique no se preocupen que are escenas románticas con todos sus oc)^^ , también una visita muy inesperada .**

**bueno sin mas que decir espero que disfrutéis del capitulo...**

* * *

**Capitulo 5 : Los fantasmas del pasado.**

-oye...¿te puedo preguntar algo?-

-claro-

-¿por que no te gusta salir con chicos?-iba a decirle algo pero el se me adelanto-creo que me tienes la suficiente confianza , por favor dímelo-

Lo pensé por unos instantes , me plantee la posibilidad de mentirle , pero no lo hice. No quiero mentirle...

-veras es que cuando yo tenia cinco años , me gustaba salir por las tardes a jugar al parque. Solía ir con una de las monitoras y un grupo de niños del orfanato. Jake me acompañaba siempre ,pero hubo una tarde en la que no me acompaño tenia que ir al medico para recoger unos analisis-

_**Flash back...**_

_Me encontraba sentada en uno de los columpios, traía puesto un vestido nuevo que Jake me había regalado por mi cumpleaños hace 3 días. Me columpiaba lentamente mientras miraba como Dylan se comía las lombrices y Paolo jugaba al futbol. _

_Paolo me propuso jugar al futbol yo acepte a pesar de que no sabia ni patear el balón..._

_-yo voy a por el balón-dije mirando la dirección por donde se nos había escapado el balón. Cruce la calle y encontré el balón debajo de un coche._

_-¿estas sola?-me pregunto un hombre de unos 40 años , tenia el cabello corto y de color marrón , sus ojos eran azules y tenia una sonrisa muy maliciosa. Yo no le conteste las monitoras del orfanato me habían dicho que no debía hablar con extraños._

_-¿están tus padres por aquí?-Yo negué con la cabeza, al fin de cuentas era solo una niña a la que le enseñaron que debía responder cada vez que le preguntaran algo._

_-¿quieres un helado?- Volví a negar con la cabeza- vamos tengo muchos en mi casa-me dijo poniendo una de sus manos en mi hombro._

_-no puedo , las monitoras dicen que no debo ir ni hablar con desconocidos-le dije alejándome un poco de el._

_-nena las monitoras solo inventan mentiras, ven conmigo-_

_-no-le dije , el se comenzó a acercar. Solté el balón y antes de que pudiera gritar o correr el hombre me había cogido con una mano mientras con la otra me tapaba la boca._

**_Fin flash back..._**

**-**Me llevo hasta un callejón y allí...-las lagrimas comenzaron a salir por mis ojos.

-¿que te hizo?-me pregunto Nagumo con seriedad.

-me violo-dije mientras escondía mi cabeza entre mis piernas y lloraba . Nagumo no dijo nada solo escuchaba su respiración , sentí como unos cálidos brazos me rodearon.

-no debí preguntar , soy un estúpido -me dijo mientras me apretaba contra su cuerpo, yo lloraba y lloraba , era un capitulo de mi vida que había preferido olvidar. Nos quedamos un rato a si hasta que las lagrimas dejaron de salir...

-oye no todos los hombres somos asi , no deberías odiarnos...tanto-

-tu eres un capullo-dije abrazándolo.

-lose, pero soy un capullo que te cae muy bien-Reí ante aquello, deje de abrazarle , me acosté en el suelo y Nagumo hizo lo mismo.

-oye...¿que se siente dar un beso?- le pregunte girándome para poder encararle.

-¿nunca has dado un beso?-Yo negué con la cabeza-Un dato interesante sobre ti. Cuando yo beso a alguien me siento feliz , relajado , es como si todo lo malo se fuese...un beso es algo bonito-

Era lo mas bonito que había dicho Nagumo desde que le conocía y por mi mente se paso una idea algo loca.

-oye Nagumo-Le llame mientras jugaba con uno de los mechones de mi pelo.

-¿si?-

-tu...¿me darías un beso?-dije mientras desviaba mi mirada.

-¿quieres que te bese?-Sentí su mirada sobre mi y simplemente afirme con mi cabeza- bueno si insistes-

Con una de sus manos giro mi cabeza para poder encararle, tenia esa típica sonrisa que tanto le caracterizaba. Miraba con esos ojos ámbares fijamente mis labios, poco a poco se fue acercando, la distancia se fue acortando .

Sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban...jamás en mi vida había estado tan cerca de un chico. Nagumo cerro sus ojos mis manos sudaban y sentía ''mariposas'' en la barriga.

Cuando sentí la respiración de Nagumo chocar con la mía cerré mis ojos y sentí como una explosión de emociones llenaba mi cuerpo.

Los labios de Nagumo eran bastante cálidos y suaves , cogió mi mejilla derecha con su mano y la acarició. Me sentía muy bien, feliz y libre de preocupaciones como si en el mundo no hubiera nadie mas que Nagumo y yo, Nagumo se separo de mi y yo inmediatamente abrí mis ojos .

Sentía como mis mejillas me ardían , Nagumo me miro mientras se mordía el labio inferior, me senté de nuevo y me puse a mirar a otra dirección que no fuera Nagumo.

-oye no tienes que esconder tu sonrojo-Me dijo sentándose y cogiendo una de mis manos-tienes unas manos muy frias...al igual que tus labios-Me abrazo nuevamente y recostó su cabeza sobre la mía.

-no tienes por que ser tan cariñoso-le dije sin mirarle.

-¿por? ¿no te gusta?-

-si...pero-

-pero nada , no te compliques la vida . Si te gusta solo disfruta -

-no es fácil sabes-

-ya...oye ¿Cuáles son tus propósitos para este año?-

-mmm no lose-

-que te parecen estos, primero dejas ese mal carácter que tienes, segundo me prometes dejar de odiar a los hombres, tercero dejaras de ser tan mala conmigo en clases y por ultimo...me prometerás que dejaras que te lleve en mi Sheila a todas partes-

-mmmm me parece bien y lo ¿tuyos?-

-pues los dejo a tu elección-

-vale, primero dejaras de ser tan engreído, arrogante, prepotente y mal humorado, segundo estudiaras mas , tercero conducirás con precaución cuando valla en la moto contigo y por ultimo quiero que me hagas un favor sin protestar y sin pensar que soy rara-

-mmm no a lo primero, no a lo segundo , puede a lo tercero y si a lo ultimo, ¿Qué favor?-

-quiero que...-mis mejillas se volvieron a sonrojar.

-¿si?-

-que hagamos-

-aja-

-el amor- Nagumo abrió los ojos y su cara se sonrojaron tanto o incluso mas que su propio pelo.

-¿e-estas s-segura?-

-si-

-¿p-por que?-

-pues...es complicado no lo entenderías entonces... ¿si o no?-

-por supuesto-

Nos fuimos a los aparcamientos a buscar la moto , durante el camino ninguno dijo nada . Al llegar a mi casa subí a mi cuarto ignorando por completo la reunión que Ami había organizado con los amigos de su trabajo es mas creo que ni se dio cuenta de que había llegado, abrí la ventana y deje que Nagumo subiera.

Se sentó en el borde de mi cama junto a mi me pregunto una vez mas si estaba segura , le conteste que si y comenzó a besarme.

Nos tumbamos en la cama y nos fuimos quitando la ropa, sentía miedo , pero quería hacerlo , quería superar esa parte de mi vida . Quito mi sujetador y lo mando a la porra , se quito los pantalones y comenzó a besar todo mi cuerpo con desesperación pero a la vez con amor...

**En un restaurante...**

Se encontraban Hiroto y Jessie sentados en una de las mejores mesas del restaurante , estaban en la terraza donde se podía ver todo Inazuma.

-Jessie- dijo Hiroto cogiendo la mano de la joven.

-¿si?-le dijo esta sin dejar de mirar las estrellas.

-te...-Hiroto suspiro-esta muy hermosa esta noche...-dijo mientras miraba el pequeño jarrón que había en la mesa con una rosa dentro.

-¿te sucede algo?-le pregunto Jessie, esta había notado que desde que llegaron al restaurante Hiroto no había dejado de mirarla y de intentar decirle algo.

-no...bueno...si-

-¿si o no?-

-si-

-¿que sucede?-le dijo Jessie mientras apretaba la mano de Hiroto.

-Jessie desde que te conozco me e sentido muy atraído por ti. Eres una mujer muy hermosa y me gustas mucho-

-Hiroto-susurro Jessie.

-Se que hace poco que nos conocemos , pero no necesito conocerte de toda la vida para saber que estoy enamorado de ti-

-hiroto, yo siento lo mismo por ti-Hiroto sonrió y se empezó a acercar a ella, la distancia era poca , faltaba solo tres centímetros para que sus labios se unieran pero entonces...

-¡Hiroto!-grito una voz chillona , Jessie giro su cabeza y vio a la portadora de dicha voz.

-¿que quieres Mika?-dijo el chico mientras se ponía una mano en la frente.

-quería saludarte y...saber que haces con esta tipa aquí-dijo Mika mirando con desprecio a Jessie.

-¿tipa?-dijo Jessie con una voz fría y cortante-¡aquí la única tipa eres tu!-le grito levantándose de la mesa-estoy harta de que nos sigas a Hiroto y a mi , eres una zorra y una plasta...me tienes hasta la coronilla -le dijo Jessie mientras cogía el florero y le echaba el agua encima a Mika.-feliz año nuevo guarra-le dijo Jessie antes de coger su bolso y salir del restaurante.

-¡Jessie espera!-Hiroto saco de su cartera una tarjeta de crédito , la tiro a la mesa y salió corriendo detrás de Jessie.

-Jessie no dejes que nos amargue la noche-dijo cuando consiguió alcanzarla.

-¡no la soporto! es una estúpida-dijo Jessie sentándose en el borde de la acera

-ya...no se en que estaba pensando cuando le pedí que fuéramos novios-dijo Hiroto sentándose junto a Jessie.

-a lo mejor tenias fiebre-bromeo Jessie.

-si , es lo mas seguro-dijo Hiroto riendo.-oye Jessie ahora que estamos solos y que Mika no esta quería decirte algo-

-dime-

-me gustas-

-ya lo se-le dijo Jessie sonriendo dulcemente-tu también me gustas a mi-

-entonces...¿te gustaría ser mi novia?-pregunto Hiroto mientras miraba fijamente esos ojos añiles que tanto le enloquecían.

-no me gustaria-dijo Jessie y Hiroto puso cara de no comprender nada-me encantaría-dijo Jessie antes de darle un beso lleno de amor y de pasión, cuando se separaron Jessie recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Hiroto.

-Jessie-dijo Hiroto , la chica solo le contesto con un ''uhm''-me quieres ¿no?-

-claro-

-¿harías algo por mi?-Jessie levanto la cabeza del hombro de Hiroto y le miro desconcertada.

-mmm ¿Qué cosa?-

-volvamos al restaurante-

-¡que! ni loca vuelvo , que como valla soy capaz de arrancarle los ojos a Mika-

-es que...-

-¿que?-

-me e olvidado la tarjeta de crédito-dijo Hiroto con una sonrisa dulce mientras se rascaba la cabeza , a Jessie le bajo una gotita por la cabeza y se puso de pie.

-bueno vamos, pero no me hago responsable de lo que le pueda hacer a Mika-dijo

-con que no la mates-le dijo Hiroto mientras cogía a su novia de la mano y comenzaban a caminar de vuelta al restaurante.

Después de recoger la tarjeta de crédito, Hiroto llevo en su coche a Jessie a un lugar muy especial para el...

-¿por que me has traído aquí?-pregunto Jessie mientras miraba las lapidas que había en el lugar.

-quiero que conozcas a mis padres-dijo Hiroto, Jessie no contesto nada , ella sabia que estaban muertos. Caminaron un poco mas hasta llegar a dos lapidas juntas, ambas de un color que parecía ser blanco aun que como era de noche no podía asegurarlo. En la primera ponía ''Amane Hiroto'' y en la segunda ponía '' Kiyama Hiroto'', en ambas tumbas había rosas de color rojo.

-a mi madre le gustaban mucho las rosas-dijo Hiroto-sabes ella tenia una sonrisa parecida a la tuya-

Jessie sonrió mientras miraba fijamente los ojos de Hiroto que ahora se mostraban llenos de tristeza.

-sabes mi madre también murió-dijo Jessie , ella no le había dicho nada a Hiroto.

-lo siento mucho-dijo Hiroto mientras besaba la mano de Jessie.

-oye Hiroto te llamas igual que tu padre ¿no?-

-si...según la gente soy su retrato viviente-dijo sonriendo

-pues tu padre era muy guapo-le dijo Jessie acariciando la mejilla derecha de Hiroto.

-y tu madre debió de ser hermosa-dijo Hiroto rodeando la cintura de Jessie, ambos volvieron a besarse.

-¿quieres que demos un paseo?-le pregunto Hiroto.

-si...pero en otro lugar por favor, no soy muy amante de los cementerios-dijo Jessie sonriendo.

-como usted mande mi bella princesa-dijo Hiroto haciendo una reverencia.

-jajaja que haces tonto-

Ambos se cogieron de nuevo de la mano y salieron del cementerio, subieron a un auto y se fueron a dar un paseo por la torre Inazuma a esperar que dieran las doce.

**En casa de Mika...**

La joven acababa de volver del restaurante y se encontraba mirando el video del concurso de baile mientras lloraba...

-Nena ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Akawa su padre mientras la abrazaba.

-Papá recordaba como esa tarde esas estúpidas me ganaron-dijo mientras abrazaba a su padre , el hombre miro el video y vio a las jóvenes bailando y entonces recordó las descripciones que ese vagabundo le había dado.

-podría ser-susurro el hombre.

-¿que papá?-

-¿como se llaman?-pregunto rápidamente sin dejar de mirar el video.

-pues la de cabello negro Umiko, la de cabello anaranjado Kasumi , la de los ojos añiles Jessie ,la rubia de ojos raros Violeta, la del lazo verde se llama Alexa, la de los mechones blancos Shimori , la del rostro angelical Angeline y el chico Midorikawa -

* No puede ser, son los jóvenes de la descripción* pensó Akawa mientras miraba sorprendido a su hija -¿estudian contigo?-

-no, solo Umiko, Kasumi y Alexa , Violeta va a tercero , Shimori y Jessie van a otra clase y Midorikawa va a primero de bachillerato-

-entiendo, nena papá tiene algo importante que hacer-dijo dándole un beso en la frente , se levanto del sofá-no me molestes ¿vale?-

-si papi-

Akawa se fue a su despacho, cerro la puerta y llamo a Amiboshi...

-_Digame jefe-hablo el joven con voz ronca._

_-_recuerdas los jóvenes que os encargue encontrar a ti y a los demas-

_-si-_

-ya se donde están y quienes son-

_-digame en donde y saldré de inmediato a matar de una vez al soplón de Mark-_

-Aun no es seguro de ellos tengan al imbécil de Mark , asique les seguiréis por una temporada hasta que sepamos sus puntos débiles-

_-si jefe-_

Akawa le indico los nombres de los jóvenes y les dijo donde estudiaban, les dio las ordenes y estos de inmediato se pusieron a preparar todo, no podían permitirse que Mark hablara con alguien .

**En una playa...**

-vamos Lexa no seas mala-dijo Kidou que corria detrás de la joven.

-no , no . Si quieres un beso ven y búscalo-le dijo sin dejar de correr, el chico sonrió y corrió mas rápido hasta que logro alcanzarla y cogerla de la cintura.

-¡te pille!-dijo besando su mejilla derecha.

-no es justo, tu juegas al futbol-dijo Alexa haciendo un puchero muy mono.

-me encanta esa cara-

-y a mi me encantas tu-le dijo Alexa besando la punta de la nariz de Kidou.

Los dos se sentaron y se dedicaron a observar como las olas iban y venían, algunas incluso llegaban a rozarle los pies.

-Kidou-llamo la joven a su novio.

-dime-

-¿ arias algo por mi?-

-claro-

-¿lo que yo quiera?-

-lo que tu quieras-dijo echándosele encima a Alexa, Kidou coloco sus manos en las caderas de la chica.

-¿me dejas ver tus ojos?-

-por supuesto-Kidou se llevo las manos a su cabeza y se quito los lentes y dejo que Alexa contemplara esos hermosos ojos de color rojo opaco.

-que lindos ojos tienes-le dijo Alexa mientras se acercaba a el para besarlo.

-no son mas bonitos que los tuyos-dijo cuando ambos terminaron de besarse.

Kidou volvió a besarla mientras recorría el cuerpo de la joven con sus manos, esta rodeo el cuello de su novio y se puso a acariciar el pelo del joven.

-te amo Alexa-

-yo también te amo Kidou-

-oye te parece si subimos al acantilado ya , pronto de darán las doce y desde allí se ven muy bien los fuegos artificiales-

-por supuesto, pero con una condición-

-¿cual?-

-¡que me atrapes si puedes!-dijo la chica levantándose rápidamente y echando a correr.

-te doy un min de ventaja Lexa-dijo sonriendo mientras se ponía sus lentes nuevamente.

**De vuelta a casa de violeta...**

-¿ y bien ?-me pregunto Nagumo después de 15 minutos sin decir nada.

-y bien ¿que?-

-¿que tal tu primera vez?-me dijo girando la cabeza para mirarme.

-no fue mi primera vez-le dije escondiendo mi rostro con la manta para que no viera mi sonrojo y dándole la espalda.

-claro que lo fue, cuando te hicieron eso...no cuenta , esta fue tu primera vez - dijo abrazándome.

-lo que tu digas-

¡piuuu pa! (N/A: perdón no se describir sonidos de fuegos artificiales ) se escucho y por la ventana se vio una luz, desde el salón se escucharon unos gritos y al cabo de medio minuto las bocinas de los coches.

-no me lo puedo creer-dije saliendo de debajo de la manta, mire el reloj que tenia en mi mesa de noche y vi que eran las doce .

-valla...¡feliz año nuevo!-me dijo Nagumo sonriendo.

-jajaja ¡glückliches neues Jahr!-le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¿como? yo no saber hablar idioma raro-

-es alemán idiota y quiere decir feliz año nuevo-

-a mi háblame en cristiano mujer-

-jjajajaj-

-sabes me gustan tus ojos-Me dijo mientras me cogía la mano.

-pensé que era un fenómeno-le dije

-naaa eres la chica mas hermosa que mis ojos han visto-

-siiii claaarooo, sabes yo tengo un chow chow volador allí en Alemania-le dije burlonamente-

-lo digo enserio, y mola mucho que tengas un perro volador-se coloco sobre mi-Mi favorito es el derecho-me dijo dándome un beso, no se ni por que correspondía a sus besos...pero bueno que se le va a hacer yo soy rara de los pies a la cabeza y el no es que sea muy normal.

Comenzó a besar mi cuello y bajo poco a poco , llego hasta mis pecho y me miro con una sonrisa pervertida, yo le mire y sonreí y luego pensé que la noche seria muy larga.

**Al día siguiente...**

Abri mis ojos poco a poco mientras trataba de acordarme del dia de ayer, cuando lo hice me sonroje y me sente en la cama.

Mire a mi derecha y vi todo mi cuarto desordenado , mire a la izquierda y vi a Nagumo mirando el techo iba a levantarme , pero tenia tanta pereza que me volví a acostar , pero esta vez boca abajo.

-ahhhh-bostezo-¿como dormiste Violetita?-me dijo mientras se giraba y apoyaba su cabeza en su mano.

-bien, sino hubiera sido por que alguien me aplasto-

-¿fui yo? lo siento es que eres tan blandita que pensé que eras la cama-ignore por completo su comentario y trate de volver a dormirme-oye...¿te gusto?-

-¿por que preguntas?-

-tu contesta-

-mmmm no lo se-

-¿ no lo sabes? -

-no-

-y ¿querrás salir conmigo?-

-no lo se-

-¿sabes algo violeta?

-si-

-¿el que?-

-que por las mañanas eres muy pesadito-dije sentándome en la cama .

-oye...anoche me lo pase muy bien contigo y sabes una cosa me gustaría que fueram-

-¡Violetita! feliz a...ño-No os lo creereis pero por la puerta a parecio Ami con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se borro cuando vio a Nagumo.-¡violeta!-grito enfadada como si se hubiera transformado en Godzilla.

-p-puedo explicarlo -dije yo tratando de taparme con la manta.

-¡¿se puede saber que rayos hace este sinvergüenza en tu cama?!-

-señora no se ponga a si-

-¡tu calla!-le grito.

Hubo un jaleo increíble, Ami echo a Nagumo a patadas de casa, luego me echo la bronca y me bombardeo a preguntas y para rematar la faena me obligo a ir al medico a que me hiciera unos análisis para comprobar que no estaba embarazada. Pase una vergüenza increíble.

**En otro lugar...**

Caminaba Mark con discreción hacia un callejón...

-Mark aquí-le llamaron a sus espaldas.

-Hola Frank-le saludo.

-¿lo tienes?-le dijo el hombre de con barba y gafas de sol.

-si, esto fue lo ultimo que conseguí antes de que em descubrieran-dijo Mark sacando un sobre.

-bien , dime estas listo -

-si, solo dame unos días mas-

-bien nos veremos aquí en tres días, al amanecer iremos a sacar a tu hermana de ese lugar -

-¿ y Akawa?-

-de el nos ocuparemos después-

* * *

**Bueno este fue mas cortito que los demás , pero es que mañana tengo una boda y mi mamá dice que em acueste ya ( aquí en España son ya las 12 de la noche XD) pero prometo subir contis el domingo**

**BYE¡ ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola mundo¡ aquí os traigo la conti .**

**Notas:**

**-escenas románticas y subidas de tono.**

**-escenas tristes, casi lloro escribiéndolo U.U**

**-pensamientos en ****

* * *

**Capitulo 6 : La felicidad no es duradera y la vida es puñetera aunque hasta en el lugar mas oscuro llega luz .**

Me encuentro escuchando música y caminando hacia el instituto , al girar en la esquina veo a Kasumi de la mano de Kazemaru. Se les ve felices y muy enamorados , la verdad me dan envidia , nunca e sentido ese sentimiento. He sentido dolor, frustración, odio , rencor...pero nunca amor, ¿Qué se sentiría ser amado y deseado por una persona todos los días?

Llego hasta la puerta del instituto donde ya no hay nadie, normal llego 10 min tarde y aunque eso no parecía importarle a Kasumi y Kazemaru.

Subí las escaleras despacio y sin muchas ganas , llegue al pasillo y me encontré a Nagumo sentado en uno de los escalones para subir al piso de arriba.

-Hola-le dije sin mirarlo , la verdad tenia vergüenza después de lo de año nuevo, desde que Ami le echo de casa no le había visto.

-Hola rubia...llegas tarde sabes. No creo que la vieja Maria te deje pasar-me dijo colocando sus manos tras su nuca como suele hacer siempre.

-¿llegaste tarde y no te dejo pasar?-

-no, es que olvide hacer el trabajo de vacaciones-

-valla no cambias-le dije antes de tocar a la puerta y pedir permiso para entrar, la profesora me dejo pasar solo por que traía el trabajo *_que había echo en contra de mi voluntad_*, me senté y me puse a pensar en mi vida.

Las horas pasaron lentas aunque se hicieron soportables gracias a las tonterías de Nagumo , llego la hora de la salida y por raro que parezca en todo el dia no había visto a Angeline. Tal vez este enferma, aunque eso es raro en ella es una chica muy saludable.

Camino hacia mi casa sin dejar de mirar a mi alrededor por raro y paranoico que os parezca sentía como alguien me seguía desde hacia dos semanas, observo como las pocas hojas de los arboles se mueven y algunas se caen, miro detrás de mi por quinta vez desde que salí del instituto.

Tal vez de vi dejar que Nagumo y Kasumi me acompañara. Antes de poder girar a la esquina siento como una mano coge mi brazo fuerte mente , tira de el y hace que me gire.

Por un momento pensé que era un ladrón o violador , pero no , era Mark que traía una expresión en su rostro de seriedad y preocupación.

-¿que sucede Mark?-le pregunte

-Necesito...ahhh-suspiro-necesito contarte algo-me dijo soltando mi brazo y sonriendo forzosamente.

-claro , vamos a casa y...-

-No, no es buena idea ven vamos a otro lugar-me dijo cogiendo mi mano y tirando suavemente de ella.

-vale...deja que al menos lleve mi mochila a casa-le dije.

-No, dámela yo te la llevo-me dijo y mientras me la quitaba del hombro.

Caminamos en silencio durante un rato, llegamos a una cafetería donde pedimos un chocolate caliente y un café con tostadas.

-de que quieres hablar-le pregunte mientras daba un sorbo a mi chocolate y comía una tostada.

-es algo...complicado Violeta y no se como te lo tomes, pero ante todo quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase tu y tus amigos no estáis solos-me dijo Mark antes de dar un sorbo a su café.

-oye me estas asustando-

-No eso es lo que menos quiero y es lo que menos debes hacer-

-Mark enserio si es una broma no me esta gustando nada-

-Violeta mas quisiera yo que esto fuera una broma-me dijo Mark cogiendo mi mano-debes prometerme que pase lo que pase no te vas a poner histérica-

-vale-

-Yo pertenezco a la mafia y el dia en que me encontrasteis fue por que..

_**Flash back...**_

_Había contado los planes que tenia la mafia a la policía , realmente trabajo para ellos. Llevaban torturándome tres días desde que el envió de droga salió fallido, ya sospechaban de mi desde hacia tiempo desde que el rumor de que había un infiltrado . _

_Siempre lograba inventarme una cuartada para salir de sospechas hasta que desafortunadamente uno de los hombres de Akawa , el jefe , me siguió y me vio cuando daba la información a la policía . Cuando volví a los almacenes me encontré con toda la banda reunida y con mi hermana Lin retenida._

_Intente inventarles alguna escusa, pero fue imposible. Me capturaron y me llevaron a un sótano donde violaron y mataron a mi hermana Lin frente a mis ojos._

_-dime Mark ¿ que tanto sabe la policía de nuestros negocios ?-me pregunto Shikoshi mientras cogía una cadena del suelo. No conteste nada , Shikoshi se amarro la cadena a su mano derecha y golpeo mi rostro. Me tuvieron ahí hasta que Amiboshi dijo que era la hora de deshacerse de la basura._

_Me llevaron al callejón y volvieron a golpearme..._

**_Fin Flash Back..._**

-y ahí fue donde tu y tus amigos me encontrasteis y me ayudasteis- termino de decir Mark. No sabia que decir , Mark me acababa de confesar que es un infiltrado en la mafia al que quisieron matar.

-¿por que me cuentas todo esto?-le pregunte mientras miraba esos ojos grises.

-por que debes saber que Akawa ya sabe que estoy vivo y sabe que tu y tus amigos me ayudasteis-

-¿como?-

-El sabe tu nombre y los de tus amigos y te mando seguir-dijo sacando un sobre de su chaqueta en el cual había fotos, las cogí y me quede de piedra al verlas. Eran fotos mias en el instituto, en la calle con Ami y Jhon , con Jessie y con las chicas y hasta fotos mias en ropa interior.

-¿ que significa todo esto Mark ?- dije apretando las imágenes con mi mano.

-Significa que te han estado siguiendo desde que Akawa supo de ti, y posiblemente también tus amigos estén siendo seguidos. Violeta ya no estas segura por las calles , ni tu ni Umiko ni nadie de los que me ayudasteis, Akawa quiere acabar conmigo y ahora con vosotros-

-pero...¡no quiero saber nada! ¡ no me interesa! ¡ yo no hice nada para que me estén buscando!-le grite enojada mientras golpeaba la mesa, la gente nos miro y yo les dedique una de mis miradas mas frías la gente se giro y dejo de mirarnos.

-Violeta aunque no lo quieras , tu ya estas metida en esto desde el momento en que decidiste ayudarme-Me dijo seriamente, le mire con odio y salí de la cafetería.

Corrí rápidamente hacia mi casa sin mirar atrás , escuchaba como Mark me llamaba. Me metí en un parque y me escondí tras unos árboles, al cabo de 15 minutos salí de mi escondite y me encamine a casa. Al llegar me encontré con Nagumo en la puerta.

-Hola te estaba esperando-me dijo en cuanto que me vio.

-hola...-

-¿te sucede algo?-

-no, ¿Qué quieres?-

-bueno es que veras , dentro de una semana es el cumpleaños de Fuusuke y Hiroto, Midorikawa y yo pensamos en hacerle una fiesta sorpresa. Hiroto me encargo la decoración y quería preguntarte si me ayudarías.-me dijo sonriendo.

-claro, pasa-le dije abriendo la puerta de mi casa-Ami ya llegue-dije mientras pasaba , desde la cocina escuche un '' Hola violeta'' me gire y vi que Nagumo se quedo fuera-¿sucede algo?-le pregunte mirándole.

-si, estas muy loca si piensas que voy a entrar a esa casa con tu madre dentro-me dijo con cara de susto , ante aquello reí un poco. Deje la mochila en la entrad y salí de nuevo- bueno pues vamos a otro sitio-

-mejor-

Me llevo hasta el Sun Garden , allí fuimos al cuarto que compartía con Shigueto y Midorikawa y comenzamos a hablar de la fiesta. Alquilaríamos un local, que decoraríamos con luces , globos y serpentinas azules ya que este era el color favorito de Suzuno.

Dejaríamos un trozo para la pista de baile y otro para colocar las mesas que serian de cristal. Al terminar de planear nos pusimos a hablar de Jessie y de Hiroto, de Kasumi y Kazemaru y de suzuno y Shimori, según Nagumo, Suzuno iba a declarársele a Shimori.

-oye y tu hermanita ¿Cómo esta?-me pregunto Nagumo mientras se acostaba en mi barriga y me miraba.

Mi hermanita había nacido hace dos semanas y aunque a Ami le habían dado ya el alta a mi hermana la dejaron en el hospital por que nacio aparentemente con un soplo en el corazón.

Es un bebe muy hermoso, el poco cabello que tiene es negro, sus ojos son azules y su piel es muy blanca , es un bebe muy tranquilo y dormilón, se pasa todo el dia durmiendo.

-bien , La tienen en observación y según lo que han dicho parece ser que no es grave y que a medida de que valla creciendo se le ira desapareciendo el soplo-le dije.

-me alegro y ¿Cuándo la llevan a tu casa?-

-pues según los médicos en dos o tres días-

Estuvimos toda la tarde encerrados hablando de cosas sin sentido y de jugar a tirarnos los cojines, se llegaron las ocho y me encamine a mi casa en compañía de Nagumo, este me llevaba de la mano y yo le miraba con cara de WTF¡

-¿que pasa?-me dijo

-pues...no se explícamelo tu-le dije levantando nuestras manos unidas.

-aaa esto...¿te molesta?-

-no pero...-

-entonces no te compliques la vida- me dijo sonriendo, llegamos a mi casa y...

-bueno pues ya hemos llegado-me tiro de la mano para acercarme a el, me miro y cogió mi rostro con sus dos manos para darme un beso-nos vemos mañana Violetita-

-¿violetita? ¡oye de que vas!-

-pues...de Nagumo Haruya-me dijo con esa típica sonrisa, le mire con el ceño fruncido-bueno...-puso los ojos en blanco- es que no me puedo despedir de mi novia como es debido-

-¿n-novia? ¡ y-yo no soy tu novia!-le dije nerviosa mientras sentía como mis mejillas se sonrojaban.

-¿como que no? oye tu y yo somos novios, el otro día nos besamos y ahora también y además hicimos el am-antes de que dijera algo le tape la boca.

-¡nada! ¡tu y yo no somos nada!-le dije roja a mas no poder.

-si lo somos...yo se que tu eres muy vergonzosa pero no tienes por que negar nuestra relación-me dijo abrazándome- te huele bien el pelo...¿Qué champú usas?-

-idiota ya te dije que no soy tu...-

-por que las mujeres sois tan complicadas...haber ¿quieres ser mi novia?- me dijo al oído , yo enrojecí aun mas...si es que era posible.

-¿ a q-que viene e-eso?-le dije nerviosamente

-pues... bueno estas diciendo que no somos novios por que no te lo he pedido como se suele hacer siempre, asique te lo pregunto ¿ quieres ser mi novia?-

-mmm no se...-susurre

-¡¿como que no sabes?! Oye no es tan difícil decir si, tu me gustas yo te gusto y ya esta. Solo dime que si -

-yo nunca e dicho que me gustes-

-pero lo supongo, sino no te estarías dejando abrazar por mi-me dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello-venga no te hagas de rogar...dime que si, por favor , anda , por favorcito-

-¿ de verdad?-

-si-

-de la buena-

-si-

-¿seguro que no me tomas el pelo?-

-que no-

-¿seguro , segurito , segurote ?-

-que si joder-

-bueno , pues siendo a si...pues tal vez si me gustaría ser tu novia-

-¿es un si o un no?-

-un si-dije bajito, reimos ante aquello. Cerré mis ojos mientras aspiraba el aroma del cuello de Nagumo, al separarnos nos despedimos con un adiós y un pequeño beso.

Entre a mi casa y todo estaba muy oscuro y eso se me hizo raro, eran las nueve de la noche y Jhon ya tenia que estar en casa con Ami cenando y esperándome para echarme la bronca. Encendí la luz de la entrada y el pasillo y vi que mi mochila seguía en su sitio y eso era aun mas raro, siempre que salía y dejaba las cosas tiradas Ami las recogía y las llevaba a mi cuarto.

Camine por el pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina, en ella no había nada , solo la cena en las ollas y el microondas en pausa, fui a la sala y ahí fue donde mi mundo de alegría se desmorono. En el techo estaba Jhon colgado de una cuerda con una '' x'' en su pecho, su barriga estaba abierta y sus intestinos colgaban .

Ami estaba en el suelo atada de pies y manos, con el vestido roto y manchado de sangré , en su rostro se veían golpes , tenia laa quemaduras de un cigarrillo por todo su brazo derecho , la misma ''x'' en su pecho izquierdo y le habían disparado en la frente.

Lo peor de todo fue lo que había escrito con sangre en la pared '' Tu eres la siguiente'' de mis ojos empezaron a salir lagrimas y lo único que pude hacer fue gritar tan fuerte que la vecina me escucho.

**En otro lugar...**

Shimori y Suzuno se encontraban dando un paseo cerca de un parque, ambos iban alegremente charlando.

Llegaron hasta unos pequeñas escaleras para bajar al lago y por un descuido Shimori se resbalo y para no caer se agarro de la manga de la camisa de Suzuno haciendo que este también callera.

-auch-dijo suzuno sobándose la espalda-¿estas bien shimori?-le pregunto al ver a la chica con los brazos y piernas abiertos en el suelo.

-si-le dijo sin apartar la vista del cielo.

-¿que te pasa? ¿ no te levantas?-

-no, la vista desde aquí es hermosa- Suzuno alzo la vista y vio las miles de estrellas que esa noche estaban mas brillantes que nunca. Se acostó al lado de Shimori y le dijo.

-sabes eres una chica muy especial-comenzó a decir sin apartar la mirada del cielo-desde que te vi , me sentí atraído por tu belleza y por ese brillo tan especial que tiene tus ojos-

shimori le miro y este la miro a ella, ambos sonrieron y se fueron acercando poco a poco.

-creo que estamos locos-le dijo Shimori .

-¿locos?-

-si, no se que rayos hacemos aquí acostados en mitad de un camino-

-bueno pues tu estarás loquita por eso , por que yo estoy loco por ti y no por las escaleras-

¿Shimori estaba escuchando bien ?, ¿Suzuno se le estaba declarando?

-Suzuno-

-no digas nada , solo escúchame . Desde que te vi sentí que eras la adecuada , sentí como un millón de emociones explotaban dentro de mi y tras conocerte se que eres la persona con la que deseo pasar el resto de mis días -

-Suzuno yo...me siento muy bien contigo, y desde que te vi sentí que te quería, eres increíble-le dijo Shimori acercando su rostro

-te e soñado toda mi vida-le dijo Suzuno acercándose mas a ella.

-¿donde has estado?-dijeron a la vez antes de besarse, fue beso suave, dulce y muy expresivo.

Ese beso expresaba los sentimientos que Suzuno muy difícilmente expresaba a las personas con palabras, ese beso significaba el fin de la soledad y el comienzo de su historia de amor. Al separarse se miraron y soltaron esa pequeña sonrisa que ponen los enamorados.

-te quiero Shimori-le dijo suzuno mientras miraba de nuevo las estrellas.

-yo también-le dijo Shimori cogiendo la mano fría de Suzuno.

-ohhh que romántico-dijo Alexa mirando como Suzuno y shimori se abrazaban

-si...-dijo Kasumi.

-ahhhii el amor están bonito-agrego Jessie.

-tenéis que dejar de espiar a Shimori cuando salga con Suzuno-les dijo Midorikawa mientras miraba a la pareja.

-pues anda que tu-le dijo Alexa

-de verdad , no pidas cosas si no das ejemplo-le dijo Kasumi

-Midorikawa eres el menos indicado-le dijo Jessie.

-yo solo les daba mi opinión-les dijo desde un árbol haciendo circulitos-sois muy malas se lo diré a Violeta-dijo inflado sus mofletes, poniendo ojos de ternero degollado y poniéndose de brazos cruzados

-¡Dios!-dijeron las tres al ver la cara de Midorikawa-¡pero que mono eres!-dijeron abrazándole.

-tienes unos mofletitos de lo mas divinos-le dijo Alexa.

-y tus ojitos son taaaaan hermosos-le dijo Kasumi.

-dan ganas de comerte-le dijo Jessie , todas le miraban con estrellitas en los ojos, hasta que...

-¿que hacen aquí?-hablo una voz fría a sus espaldas, se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Shimori y Suzuno.

-N-nada-dijo Kasumi.

-¿nada?-pregunto Shimori bajando la vista mientras un aura oscura la cubría y rayos comenzaron a salir de quien sabe donde-¡no estarían espiando! ¿verdad?- Todos negaron rápidamente con la cabeza mientras tragaban saliva.

-No los mato por que voy con mi novio , que sino...les juro que no vivirían para contar la historia-les dijo Shimori con frialdad, el grupo salió corriendo y diciendo ''lo siento''

**De vuelta al lugar inicial...**

La policía estaba tomando declaraciones a los vecinos, mientras que yo estaba sentada en una camilla de ambulancia pensando en que por segunda vez , la vida me arrebata la felicidad.

-Violeta-escuche una voz y alce mi cabeza, vi a Mark y su rostro lleno de pena.-lo lamento, fue mi culpa-dijo mientras me abrazaba.-lo siento, lo siento, lo siento-susurraba a mi oído.

Esa noche fue una de las peores de mi vida, estuve toda la noche en comisaria y de ahí me enviaron de nuevo a un orfanato...pero no uno cualquiera, me enviaron al Sun Garden.

Al llegar una mujer llamada Hitomiko me recibió y me llevo hasta un cuarto donde seria mi nuevo...hogar.

Intente dormir pero no podía , se dieron las 7:30 y no había dejado de llorar y de sentirme culpable...¿Por qué razón tuve que ayudar a ese chico? ¿por que la vida es tan injusta? ¿por que no puedo tener una familia? ¿por que no puedo ser feliz?

Mi vida es una mierda , no seo estar en un mundo que me odia y no quiere mi felicidad...

Me fui al baño y mire mi demacrado rostro por ultima vez, sonreí levemente al recordar los buenos momentos que pase con Ami, tal vez esto no sea la solución , pero para mi...es mi salida , mi válvula de escape.

Cogí una de las cuchillas con las que solía cortar hilos sueltos de mi camiseta, me senté en el suelo sin dejar de llorar, acerque la cuchilla a mi muñeca izquierda y corte mis venas, repetí el mismo proceso con mi otra mano y al poco tiempo todo se volvió oscuro...

Abrí mis ojos poco a poco , veía borroso , pero al instante vi con normalidad.

En un sofá de dos plazas de cuero negro estaba Jessie, Nagumo y Midorikawa apretujados y dormidos. En una silla cerca de mi cama estaba Mark y de pie estaba Hiroto dormido como una gallina recostado en un muro.

Mire todo el cuarto y reconocí al momento que eran una habitación de hospital , al lado de mi cama había otra en la que un chico de unos 14 años jugaba con un móvil.

-Tienes suerte de estar viva-me dijo sin mirarme.

-¿como?-

-si, hubo un gran revuelo cuando te trajeron . Dijeron que tu grupo sanguíneo era complicado de conseguir y si no hubiera sido por ese albino de ahí...ya estarías por el otro barrio-me dijo mientras pulsaba los botones con mucha rapidez.

-por cierto tus amigos son muy raros, sobretodo ese pelirrojo del sofá dijo que era tu novio y que exigía quedarse contigo. No hubo poder humano que les sacara del cuarto- me dijo al fin mirándome.

Hice memoria y al momento mire mis muñecas, estaban vendadas y tenia una vía por la cual pasaba sangre. Por la puerta entro una enfermera...

-Buenos días Alex ¿Cómo estas hoy?-le pregunto mientras tomaba su pulso.

-bien, e logrado pasar al nivel 5 -dijo el chico sonriendo- y mi compi la de la sangre rara despertó-dijo mirándome.

-valla, que alegría que por fin despiertes, ¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-bien...supongo-

-bueno, le diré al doctor que se pase por aquí de inmediato. Alex es hora de ir a la ecografía -dijo la enfermera mientras ayudaba al chico a bajarse de la cama, salieron por la puerta no sin antes dedicarme una sonrisa.

-¿como te encuentras?-me dijo Mark adormilado.

-bien-dije sin mirarle.

-me alegra, no me habría perdonado perderte a ti también-me dijo cogiendo mi mano y acariciándola levemente- por que lo hiciste, no sabes como nos sentimos de angustiados casi nos da un infarto cuando nos dijeron que tu sangre era difícil de encontrar-

-Mark-susurre mientras sentía como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

-menos mal que yo soy de tu mismo grupo sanguíneo que sino...nos quedamos sin nuestra Violeta-me dijo mientras soltaba unas lagrimas.

-lo lamento, me sentí sola y...yo...no se que pensaba en esos momentos-dije mientras lloraba.

-No, no llores , yo se lo que se siente perder a tu familia y mas si ya la habías perdido antes- cogió mi rostro con sus manos y limpio mis lagrimas.

-Violeta...-se escucho la voz de Jessie- ¡ Violeta !-grito cuando abrió sus ojos intento levantarse pero tenia una pierna de Nagumo encima- quita Nagumo-le dijo tirándole al suelo.

-Jessie-dije con una sonrisa.

-joder pensé que me quedaba sin ti-me dijo con unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos.- mírate estas toda pálida...pareces un vampiro-me dijo antes de abrazarme.

-jaja-reí levemente y correspondí su abrazo.

-¡Jessie como vuelvas a tirarme te enteras!-dijo Nagumo levantándose - Violetita-me dijo acercándose a mi, pero antes de llegar Midorikawa salió corriendo y nos abrazo a Jessie y a mi.

-Jooo Violeta que susto pase...-me dijo Midorikawa, sentándose en el bordo de mi cama.

-hiroto despierta-le dijo Nagumo moviendo su hombro.

-cinco minutos mas Hitomiko-

-¡que te despiertes de una puñetera vez!-le grito Nagumo, Hiroto abrió sus ojos y le dedico una mirada de odio al verme quito esa mirada y me dedico una de ternura

-hola Violeta, te veo un poco pálida-me dijo con esa sonrisa que tanto gustaba a Jessie.

-Bueno , bueno veo que estas mejor-dijo el medico desde la puerta-por favor salid para que pueda revisarla-

-pero yo soy su novio y exijo quedarme-dijo Nagumo cruzado de brazos mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-joven por favor salga-

-no-

-deje que se quede-dije ,el medico se lo pensó un momento, pero al final acepto. Jessie y los demás salieron y el medico comenzó a revisarme.

-dime cuantos dedos tengo-me dijo

-cuatro-

-bien, ahora sigue esta luz-saco una linterna de su bolsillo- dime¿ te has sentido estresada últimamente? o ¿has tenido problemas en el instituto?-me dijo sentándose a mi lado.

-no-le dije fríamente.

-¿te peleaste con tu novio? o ¿tal vez le viste con otra chica?-

-no-le dije con la voz algo triste , mis ojos se comenzaron a encharcar.

-¡oiga no insinúe que la engaño!-dijo nagumo, el medico le miro con el ceño fruncido-perdón-

-¿te han forzado a hacer algo? ¿ te maltrataba tu familia?-

no-comencé a llorar.

-¿que te impulso a tomar la decisión de acabar con tu vida y ...-

-oiga , escúcheme , mire ella ahora no quiere hablar de eso ¿no ve? esta llorando y sino quiere que le muestre lo que es tener un bonito morado en el ojo-Nagumo le enseño su puño-haga el favor de salir-

-esta bien, pero ten en cuenta que necesito hablar, cuando te sientas preparada para hablar solo dime-me dijo el medico, se levanto y salió.

-oye no llores-me dijo Nagumo sentándose a mi lado-no le hagas caso a ese viejo...-me beso la cabeza-si lloras me aras llorar y los hombres como yo no lloramos-

-¿ ni si quera por mi?-le dije mirándolo

-bueno, por ti aria una pequeña excepción-me dijo dándome un beso-sabes casi me da un infarto cuando Hitomiko nos dijo lo que hiciste, pensé que me quedaba sin ti. No lo vuelvas a hacer vale...me asustaste-

-lo siento-

-no, no quiero que te sentas culpable. Sabes una cosa estuve pensando en ti y en mi y en tooodo lo que nos a pasado desde que nos conocimos-

-¿y?-le pregunte con mucha curiosidad, pensé que iba a dejarme por ser una chica suicida, pero la sorpresa qu eme lleve fue inmensa...aunque mas que una sorpresa era una locura.

-Estube pensando...y tu me gustas -dijo Nagumo mientras jugaba con sus dedos-y bueno llegue a la conclusión de que estoy enamorado de ti y no quiero perderte-dijo aun jugando con sus dedos y mirando los cordones de su zapatillas-veras yo quería preguntarte algo-

-dime-

-¿t-te g-gustaría c-cas-casarte c-con migo?-me dijo rojo como un tomate y sin dejar de mirar los cordones de sus zapatillas, eso fue algo extraño y lo único que se me ocurrió fue...

-¿cuanto tiempo te queda de vida?-

-¿¡que!? no me voy a morir-me dijo por fin mirándome-solo quiero que nos casemos-

-no seas tonto. Cómo nos vamos a casar , solo tengo 16 años y tu no es que seas muy mayor-

-si pero no nos vamos a casar ahora, nos casamos cuando tengamos los dieciocho...aunque yo tendré 19 pero bueno eso no importa-

-Nagumo Haruya no me voy a casar contigo-

-¡¿pero por que?! ¡ dios mio que complicadas sois las mujeres !-

-y tu eres un...agh no me voy a casar contigo...no aun-le dije acostándome en la cama y tapando mi cara roja de vergüenza con la sabana.

-¡como que no!...espera dijiste no aun...eso quiere decir que si te quieres casar conmigo.¡Ja! nadie se resiste a mis encantos.-

-si,si lo que tu digas pero como le digas a alguien sobre lo que hablamos te mato-le dije desde dentro de la sabana.

-tu no serias capaz de matar a tu futuro marido-me dijo y me dio la impresión de que estaba sonriéndome altaneramente .

La mañana fue ajetreada , Shimori y las demás vinieron a verme y a contarme sobre sus amoríos.

Por la tarde Jessie me arreglo para que no me viera tan pálida y volviera a ''brillar'' como dice ella, Hiroto me estuvo contando sobre las cosas que Mika le decía cada vez que le veía junto a Jessie.

Midorikawa me trajo pasteles de ''contrabando'' ya que los había colado al hospital para que nos los comiéramos a escondidas.

Mark vino a hablarme sobre lo que debíamos hacer ahora que Akawa sabia que nosotros fuimos quien le ayudamos, la idea era descabellada, loca, sin sentido y muy peligrosa. Pero me di cuenta de que los problemas se arreglan enfrentándolos y no huyendo.

Tal vez haya perdido a Ami y a Jhon pero aun me queda la pequeña Mery, no me voy a dejar vencer por la soledad . Tengo un gran futuro por delante ahora que el gran concurso nacional de baile comenzó y que nosotras estamos inscritas.

No se que me deparara el futuro, lo que si se es que los problemas solo acaban de comenzar.

* * *

**Bueno que les parecio?**

**triste , alegre, aburrido ?**

**Me alegra de que el fic guste y sin mas ni mas me despido .**

**BYE¡ ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola...bueno aquí traigo la continuación , lamento haber tardado . Estoy un poco falta de ideas asique no se si el capitulo os guste.**

**Notas: **

**-Pensamientos en **.**

**-Escenas sorpresa.**

**-Algo de lo que va a pasar le sucedió a una familiar mia.**

**-Este capitulo esta echo con la ayuda de Kasumi-chi , gracias por ayudarme. ^-^**

**Bueno aquí os dejo el capitulo. Espero que os guste.**

* * *

**Capitulo 7 : Lo inesperado.**

Me acaban de dar el alta, voy en el coche de Hiroto junto con Jessie y Nagumo. el cumpleaños de suzuno fue hace una semana . Midorikawa había estado muy animado, aunque según el no había sido lo mismo sin mi.

Hoy no es un día cualquiera, hoy se supone que debe ser el dia mas feliz del año. Hoy es martes 13 de febrero , hoy es mi cumpleaños.

Nos dirigimos al Sun Garden, al llegar me despido de Jessie y me voy a mi cuarto.

Lo primero que hago es entrar al baño y mirarme al espejo, noto que mis ojeras ya no se notan tanto , me miro las muñecas y no puedo evitar avergonzarme al recordar que quise quitarme la vida.

Salgo del baño y en mi cama me espera Nagumo con esa típica sonrisa de tonto enamorado.

-Hola-le dije quitándome la chaqueta.

-Hola Violetita ¿ que haces?-

-¿no lo ves? me estoy quitado la chaqueta-le dije, la verdad hoy estaba un poco borde.

-vale no me mates-

-perdón-le dije sentándome a su lado.

-oye ya te dije que no te disculpes, yo solo voy de broma.-me dijo pasando su brazo tras mi hombro y acercándome a el. Me miro y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-joder tienes las mejillas muy frías-me dijo abrazándome-sabes un pajarito me conto sobre el dia de hoy-

-¿y?-

-¿como que y? ¡Es tu cumpleaños!-

-¿y?-

-pues...tendrías que estar contenta-

-¿debería alegrarme por hacerme mas vieja?-

-jajaja no...deberías pensar en que ahora tienes 17 y por lo tanto tu y yo nos casaremos dentro de un año-

-idiota-

-oye...¿te parece si salimos a dar un paseo?-

-no-

-¿a comer algo?-

-no-

-emmm ¿vamos a la habitación de Suzuno a ver que cosas tiene?-

no-

-¿quieres hacer algo?-

-no-

-oye mira no se que te pase pero no tienes por que portarte a si conmigo-me dijo ya enfadado.

-¡y como quieres que me comporte!- le dije levantándome de la cama.

-¡pues mas cariñosa no estaría mal!- se levanto y tuve que alzar mi mirada para poder encararle.

-eres un imbécil-

-claro y tu eres perfecta-

-me desagradas-

-pues eso no decías la otra noche-

-¡lárgate!-

-¡con mucho gusto!-me dijo antes de salir y pegar un portazo. Me senté de nuevo en la cama y me puse a llorar, me acosté y me puse a pensar en lo mucho que mi vida había cambiado.

Había tenido una familia, mi carácter agresivo desapareció y perdí mi miedo *_ mas o menos_ * a los hombres, tenia un novio que a pesar de ser el mayor idiota del universo era capaz de hacerme sonreír. Lo quiero y no solo como un buen amigo a sido mi gran apoyo en estos meses .

Cierro mis ojos mirando por la ventana, cuando los abro a anochecido y ya no miraba hacia la ventana , ahora miraba hacia la puerta.

Me levanto perezosamente y miro mi móvil , en el hay 3 llamadas pedidas de Jessie y 1 de Mark, pensé en llamarles , pero no tenia ganas de hablar con ninguno de los dos. Oigo que llaman a mi puerta y al abrir veo a Nagumo con cara de perro arrepentido y con una rosa en su mano derecha.

-hola-me dijo tendiéndome la rosa-lo lamento ¿me perdonas?- sonríe mientras se rasca la cabeza.

Estaba enfadada con el , no quería hablar con nadie y...¡¿ a quien engaño?! me moría de ganas de abrazarlo, besarlo, oler su aroma a Axe y colonia de ''One million'' y sobretodo sentir esos cálidos brazos rodear mi cuerpo.

Le abrazo y le hago pasar a mi cuarto, se sienta de nuevo en la cama y se pone a mirar los cordones de sus zapatos como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo.

-¿ querías algo en especial?-le digo sonriendo lo mas dulce que puedo.

-pues pasaba por aquí y me dije '' anda si aquí vive la bella durmiente, voy a visitarla''-

-¿bella durmiente? ¿ me espiabas?-le pregunte mientras me sentaba sobre sus piernas y le rodeaba el cuello con mis manos.

-no, es que vine hace rato y vi que estabas dormida-

-mmm pues eso , me espiabas-

-que no jajaja-

Nos acostamos en la cama a hablar de las tonterías de siempre, reíamos y de vez en cuando nos dábamos algún beso.

Se llegaron las once y...

-bueno me voy bella durmiente-

-¿tan pronto? noooo quédate un poco mas-

-no llevo aquí desde las ocho y media , ya es hora de dormir. Mañana tenemos clase-me dijo dándome un beso en la nariz.

-no te vallas-

-¿me quedo?-me dijo colocándose encima de mi.

-si-

-pero con una condición-me dijo acercando su rostro al mio

-¿cual?- le dije mientras rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos.

-que me dejes dormir abrazadito y en calzoncillos a tu lado-

Me dijo antes de besarme, recorrió mi cuerpo con sus manos para después desabrocharse el pantalón.

**En otro lugar...**

Se encontraba Jessie hablando por chat con Hiroto.

-_Hola-_

_-Hola pelirrojo sexy-_

_-jajaja XD , tu si que eres sexy . Oye ¿te gustaría ir al mar?-_

_-me encantaría ^^ ¿Cuándo vamos?-_

_-pronto :) oye podrias hacer algo por mi-_

_-claro, dime-_

_-asómate por la ventana y grita te quiero-_

_-no voy a gritar eso... ¬¬-_

_-pues no te llevo al mar-_

_-joooo :( no es justo-_

_-venga grítalo, que yo te escuche desde mi casa-_

_-estas loco...-_

_-naaa , el loco es nagumo bueno ¿lo harás?-_

_-puede-_

Jessie se levanto y se asomo a su terraza, miro a ambos lados y dijo por lo bajito ''te quiero'', al momento sus caderas fueron rodeadas por unos brazos.

-y yo a ti-le dijo al ido , eta se sorprendió, pero al instante sonrió.

-sabes a esto se le llama allanamiento de morada-le dijo girándose para encararle.

-lo se , pero tu no te atreverías a denunciarme-

-quien sabe...pasa-

Los dos entraron y se acomodaron en un pequeño sofá que había en la habitación de la chica.

-Bueno yo ya e cumplido con mi parte del trato ahora te toca a ti-dijo Jessie.

-mmm tenia pensado algo mas mejor-

-¿mas mejor?-pregunto Jessie sonriendo.

-jejeje-rio nervioso al darse cuenta de la burrada que había dicho-es que Nagumo me pega su estupidez-

-jajajajaja-Jessie reia y Hiroto sonreía al verla feliz.

-ven-le dijo levantándose del sofá, Jessie se levanto y este la llevo hasta la terraza de nuevo, le vendo los ojos y la ayudo a subir al tejado- Casi se mata , pero valió la pena... en el tejado había una manta de cuadros con dos cojines.

-¿y esto?-pregunto Jessie sorprendida.

-es para que veamos las estrellas-dijo Hiroto acostándose sobre el manto, Jessie se acostó a su lado y ambos se pusieron a observar las estrellas.

-Jessie...¿por que viniste a Japón?-

-veras desde muy pequeña fuí despreciada, odiada y maltratada por mi padre hasta que mi madre decidió divorciarse ,pero esta murió tiempo después de cáncer. -dijo Jessie, Hiroto puso una cara de sorpresa -Heredé una gran fortuna y la mansión de mi madre. Decidí viajar para conocer gente y los tipos de música y baile del mundo, y también huir de mi padre.-

-¿de tu padre?-

-si, me esta buscando para acabar conmigo y quedarse con todo lo que herede , mas lo que conseguí después de que mi madre falleciera-dijo Jessie con un tono de tristeza.

-como es posible que un padre sea capaz de hacer algo asi-dijo Hiroto abrazando a Jessie.

-Sabes desde que mi madre falleció me e sentido muy sola-

-Pues ya no estas sola, yo estoy contigo y espero estarlo siempre-le dijo Hiroto antes de besarla , este se coloco sobre ella y paso su mano por su mejilla hasta llegar a su cuello, cuando se separaron Hiroto se sentó.

-¿pasa algo?-dijo Jessie sentándose.

-quería darte esto-dijo Hiroto sacando una caja terciopelo negro del bolsillo de su chaqueta , Jessie sorprendida la cogió y al abrirla se encontró con un colgante de oro con una piedra azul en forma de corazón.

-es precioso-dijo aun sorprendida y sin dejar de mirar el colgante.

-¡¿enserio te gusta?!-

-por supuesto-

-tenia miedo de que no fuera de tu agrado, deja que te lo ponga-dijo Hiroto entusiasmado sacando el colgante de la caja.

-Hiroto yo no puedo aceptar esto-dijo Jessie pero Hiroto no le hizo caso.

-ckaro que si, eres mi novia y quiero que lo tengas- este aparto el cabello de la joven con delicadeza y vio una cicatriz.

-¿y esa cicatriz?-pregunto Hiroto.

-Me la hizo mi padre-dijo Jessie, Hiroto le coloco el colgante y luego la miro .

-Jessie...-Hiroto la miro y sintió mucha ira al pensar que su amada era maltratada.

-¿Que tal me queda?-dijo Jessie.

-te queda precioso, aun que no es ni la mitad de lo preciosa que eres tu- le dijo antes de darle un beso.

**Al día siguiente..****.**

Caminaba junto con Midorikawa al instituto , el me contaba de su vida y yo solo le decía que si que no, faltaban unas siete calles para llegar.

-Violeta ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-me dijo Midorikawa sin mirarme.

-claro-

-¿t-te gu-gusto?-me dijo y me sorprendí mucho...muchísimo dira yo

-eres un gran chico-le dije alejándome un poco de el.

-Violeta yo se que tu y Nagumo sois novios, el me lo conto-dijo Midorikawa parándose-tu te mereces algo mejor-me dijo cogiendo mis manos-te mereces a alguien menos idiota, a alguien con futuro , a alguien...como yo-

-Midorikawa yo no...-

-Estoy enamorado de ti-fue lo único que escuche antes de sentir como unos labios con sabor a melón se posaban sobre los míos. Fue un beso corto...pero un beso al fin de cuentas.

-Violeta en serio tu y yo podemos tener todo un futuro -me dijo sin soltar mis manos.

-Midorikawa yo no...puedo-

-¿por que? ¿por Nagumo? Nagumo no puede ofrecerte nada y yo...yo puedo darte todo lo que tu mereces. Puedo darte amor, comprensión , cariño... todo lo que tu quieras-

-yo quiero a Nagumo-le dije lo mas delicadamente posible, Midorikawa soltó mis manos y agacho su cabeza.

-El no te quiere, solo juega contigo...-me dijo sin mirarme-pero no importa...cuando te des cuenta de que Nagumo no te ama , yo voy a estar ahí para ti...te voy a esperar-me dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar de nuevo.

Llegamos al instituto y Midorikawa se fue a su clase sin decirme nada, me senté en mi sitio junto con Nagumo, en la primera hora no hablamos y ya en la segunda..

-¿y esa cara?-me dijo a mitad de clase de lengua sin mirarme.

-pues es la única que tengo-le dije tomando apuntes en mi cuaderno.

-no, ¿en serio?-me dijo en tono de burla- ya no te hagas la chistosa y dime a que viene esa cara-

-Midorikawa me dijo que me quiere-le dije rápidamente, el me miro.

-¿como?- me dijo cogiendo mi cuaderno para copiarme los apuntes

-lo que oíste-

-Midorikawa ¿enamorado? Violeta que dices-me dijo casi riéndose en mi cara, fruncí el ceño y le quite de sus manos y seguí escribiendo.

El recreo llego y como siempre me fui a la mesa con Jessie y las demás excepto con Angeline que al parecer hoy no comería con nosotras...

-¿que tal con suzuno?-le pregunto Jessie a Shimori mientras cogía una albóndiga con el tenedor...*_albóndigas...a si conocí a Jessie , por las dichosas albóndigas_*

-De maravilla, Suzuno es tan romántico...-dijo con la típica sonrisa y mirada de enamorada-¿y tu con Hiroto?-

-le quiero mucho-dijo Jessie.

-Se ve-dijo Alexa-Sabeís Kidou me va a llevar a su casa , dice que quiere que conozca a su hermana-

-¡¿en serio?! Que bien-dijo Shimori-¿y tu Kasumi?-

-¿eh? ¿Yo que?-dijo Kasumi.

-¿estabas mirando a Kazemaru?-dijo con tono burlón Jessie, Kasumi se enrojeció y giro la cabeza.

-Por supuesto que no-dijo Kasumi.

-jajajaja-todas comenzaron a reír , incluso Kasumi. Yo me quede pensando, todas tenían algo bueno de que hablar de sus novios y yo que podía decir de Nagumo...¿Que me gusta el color de su cabello? .Nagumo no es la clase de novio del cual dices '' Nagumo me quiere presentar a sus padre'' Técnicamente están muertos , pero los de Hiroto también y el se los presento a Jessie.

Nagumo no es la clase de chico que te diría un '' Buenos días '' , el tiene que añadir un ''Pero que culo'' , no es perfecto y ahora que lo pienso tampoco es muy romántico que digamos...y yo no seré doña romántica en carne y hueso pero me gusta que me digan cosas bonitas no guarradas al despertarme.

**En otro lugar del instituto...**

Angeline se encontraba entada en la terraza de una cafetería, cuando noto que una mano le tocaba, se giro y vio que era Goenji.

-Hola Goenji- le dijo Angeline.

-Hola- le contesto con una gran sonrisa, parecía bastante contento. Goenji se sentó y los dos empezaron a charlar alegremente.

-Si jaja tienes razón , eh Goenji te pasa algo-le pregunto Angeline al ver que GoenJi había dejado de hablar y había bajado la mirada.  
-Pues...-

-¿Si?-

-Yo quería preguntarte una cosa, sobre ti...-

-Sobre mi?-

-Bueno , sobre los dos. Quería preguntarte si...-

-Goenji- le llamo Angelique-puedes pedirme o contarme lo que quieras, yo siempre estare a tu lado- le dijo con una amable sonriasa, a lo que Goenji se enrojecio un poco.

-Esta bien-tomo aire-Angeline Swan ¿quieres ser mi novia?- le dijo serio pero al escucharlo se puso totalmente roja, pero estaba contenta , ellos compartían los mismos sentimientos.

-Si me en cantaría ser tu novia-

-¿Enserio?- dijo Goenji un poco nervioso  
-mm-asintió Angeline.  
Los dos se sonrieron y se fundieron en un beso, no era muy profundo ni apasionado, pero era suficiente para los dos.

**De vuelta a la cafetería...**

-Bueno dejemos el romance de lado y pongámonos serias-dijo Shimori.

-Eso-la apoyo Umiko que acababa de llegar , se despidió de Shigueto y se sentó en la mesa.

-Bien , tenemos que ponernos a pensar en que vamos a hacer para el concurso-dijo Alexa.

-Si, llamemos a Midorikawa-dijo Jessie.

-¡No!-le dije antes de que se levantara, Jessie me miro asombrada.

-¿por?-dijo Kasumi.

-Pues por que...yo...no me hagáis caso-dije , Jessie se puso de pie , pero antes de poder irse la llamaron por los altavoces. Jessie se fue a secretaria junto con Hiroto que muy amablemente le dijo que la acompañaba y ella encantada de la vida le dejo.

-A saber que habrá echo ahora-dijo Alexa-Bueno continuemos-

-Podemos bailar una salsa-dijo Umiko.

-No ...mejor un -Shimori no termino la frase ya que...

-Valla , Valla pero si son el par de idiotas y la suicida-dijo Mika, la miraron mal y yo agache mi cabeza.

-Por que no te pierdes zorra, creo que el puticlub esta por allí. A no espera eso es la basura...bueno no importa tu no estas muy lejos de serlo también-le dijo Kasumi.

-Tu calla-dijo Mika- Violeta ¿Qué se siente el no poder suicidarse? Debe ser toda una frustración para ti-dijo sonriendo, yo no le dije nada.

-Por que no te largas-le dijo Shimori.

-¿y si no quiero? ¿Le vas a decir a tu noviecito que me pegue?-dijo Mika , Sora y Rin rieron con ella.

-No te cansas de amargarle la vida a la gente ¿verdad?-dijo Alexa.

-y tu no te cansas de meterte en lo que no te importa ¿verdad?-dijo Sora.

-Oye Violeta tu intento de suicidio por que fue ¿por que te diste cuenta de que eres una completa zorra? o ¿por que viste a tu querido Nagumo con Rin?-dijo Mika levante mi cabeza...¿Rin? ¿Qué tenia que ver ella con Nagumo?.-Jajaja no se como alguien como Nagumo pierde el tiempo en una persona tan poca cosa como tu-

-¡Yo la mato!-dijo Kasumi antes de echársele encima a Mika, la cogió del pelo con la mano derecha y con la izquierda le pegaba puñetazos.

-¡Haber si aprendes a tener tu maldita boca cerrada!-le dijo Kasumi antes de romperle la camisa del uniforme a Mika y dejarla con el sujetador al aire.

Shimori cogió a Kasumi y la separo de Mika que salió corriendo cuando todo el instituto la vio semidesnuda.

-¡suelta Shimori! ¡Que yo la mato! ¡te juro que la mato!-decía Kasumi tratando de soltarse del agarre de Shimori.

-Pues por eso mismo no te suelto, que como la mates a la cárcel vas a dar-dijo Shimori.

-¡que me sueltes!-

-No-

-¡si! ¡aun puedo alcanzarla!-dijo Kasumi, el timbre del recreo sonó en esos momentos y tan rápida como vine...me fui.

En clase Nagumo me hablaba y me hablaba , pero yo estaba muy metida en mis pensamientos.

**En secretaria...**

Jessie estaba esperando a que la secretaria le dijera que podía pasar...

-Hiroto mejor vete a clases -le dijo Jessie.

-No, quiero acompañarte-le dijo Hiroto.

-Pero seguro que me tardo, anda vete-le dijo dándole un beso y...

-¿Jessie?-se escucho una voz a su espalda, Jessie se separo de Hiroto y vio a la persona que menos esperaba...vio a su padre.

-¿p-papá?-dijo Jessie con los ojos como platos.

-Hija mia-dijo el hombre para salir corriendo a abrazarla, al llegar empujo levemente a Hiroto y abrazo a Jessie-como te e echado de menos-le dijo al oído. Jessie estaba en shock y no sabia que rayos estaba pasando mientras que Hiroto miraba la escena confuso.

-hija ¡no te alegras de verme?-dijo el hombre cuando dejo de abrazarla.

-¡No!-grito ella-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-le dijo ella muy enfadada.

-Pues he venido a por ti mi niña-le dijo sonriendo

-¡Yo no soy tu niña!-le grito antes de salir corriendo.

-¡Jessie espera!-Grito Hiroto mientras salía corriendo detrás de ella pero a mitad de camino fue parado por un ''profesor'' nuevo.

-Jovencito ¿a donde va? Se supone que ya tiene que estar en clase-le dijo

-Lo se , pero es que mi novia-

-Nada de escusas, haga el favor de ir a su clase y hoy a las tres le espero en el aula de castigo. Se quedara hasta las cinco-dijo

-Pero...esta bien-dijo Hiroto resignado, subió las escaleras despacio sin dejar de pensar en Jessie.

**De vuelta...**

Las clases pasaron lentas para los demás , pero para mi se fueron muy rápido. Deseaba salir de clase, tenia que buscar a Kasumi, debía hablar con ella.

El timbre sonó y salí corriendo de clase hasta llegar al aula de Kasumi , por suerte hoy a ultima hora tenían con la de ciencias y esa profesora siempre tardaba cinco minutos mas.

Cuando Kasumi salió la cogí de la mano fuertemente y la empuje contra la pared, no quería lastimarla, pero se que si se lo pido amablemente no me dirá nada.

-¡¿oye que te pasa?!-me dijo Kasumi mientras e sobaba la mano cuando la solté.

-Me vas a explicar ahora mismo a que vino lo de hoy-le dije seriamente.

-¿lo de hoy?-

- si-

-no te entiendo-me dijo Kasumi.

-Hoy cuando Mika dijo que Nagumo me era infiel con Rin , tu la golpeaste y le dijiste que haber si aprendía a mantener la boca cerrada ¿sabes algo que yo no sepa?-le dije mirándola fijamente, Kasumi aparto la mirada y dijo algo por lo bajo.

-no te escuche-

-Nagumo y Rin...-comenzó a hablar fuerte hasta ir disminuyendo la voz hasta casi no escucharla.

-¿como? Sigo sin oírte-

-¡QUE NAGUMO Y RIN SE VEN LOS MIERCOLES POR LAS TARDES EN LA CAFETERIA DEL CENTRO COMERCIAL!-

-¿y que pasa en esa cafetería?-

-pues...-volvió a hablar bajo.

-¡no te escuche!-le grite mientras la cogía de los hombros, Kasumi levanto la mirada .

-¡PUES SE BESAN Y LUEGO SE VAN A CASA DE RIN Y YA NO SE QUE MAS HACEN!-Me grito a todo pulmón y la solté, me estaba diciendo que nagumo me ponía los cuernos.

-Violeta yo de verdad que no...-

-no pasa nada Kasumi, hiciste bien en decirme-le dije mientras me encaminaba a la salida

-Hola Kasumi ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Kazemaru que nos vio cunado bajaba las escaleras del piso de arriba.

-Nada Kazemaru-escuche que le dijo, salí del instituto y me encamine al orfanato.

Caminaba con la cabeza gacha mientras lloraba hasta que al pasar por un parque vi a Jessie en uno de los columpios, se estaba columpiando lentamente.

-¿Jessie?-le dije cuando llegue a su lado, esta levanto la mirada y vi que había llorado.

-Hola Violeta-me dijo

-¿te pasa algo?-le dije mientras me sentaba en el columpio de al lado, Jessie me miro.

-Mi papá vino hoy al instituto ¿ y a ti que te pasa?-me dijo, seguramente había notado que yo también había llorado.

-Nagumo me es infiel-le dije

-Parece ser que hoy no es nuestro día-me dijo Jessie, me comenzó a contar como había sido el encuentro con su padre. Poco a poco todo comienza a dar vueltas y la vista se me nubla.

-Violeta-escucho una voz, abro poco a poco los ojos y me veo recostada e las piernas de Jessie-joder ¿estad bien?-

-¿jessie? ¿Qué paso?-le digo mentars me siento como puedo y me llevo una mano a la cabeza.

-No se, dime tu. Estábamos hablando tan tranquilas y de un momento a otro te me has desmayado-me dice Jessie

-¿yo?-

-si hija tu, ¿Cuántas violetas ves aquí?-me dice ayudándome a ponerme de pie-¿estas mareada?-

-no...solo que todo me da vueltas-

-pues eso...que estas mareada-

Jessie me pidió un taxi y le dijo que me llevara hasta el orfanato , al bajarme estaba suzuno esperándome ''misteriosamente'' para acompañarme a mi cuarto.

Al llegar me dio un vaso de agua y se fue, me tumbe en cama me puse a pensar.

¿A que a venido el desmayo? ¿por que Nagumo me es infiel? ¿Por que el padre de Jessie esta aquí? ¿Qué aremos para el baile?. Mientras pienso llaman a mi puerta y dejo que pasen , es Midorikawa que viene con una bandeja con magdalenas.

-Hola Violeta-me dijo sentándose en el borde de mi cama con la bandeja en manos-Mira prepare magdalenas ¿quieres? Son con trocitos de chocolate-

**-claro Midorikawa-le dije cogiendo una, el me miro con una gran sonrisa y me dijo...**

**-Suzuno me dijo que Jessie le dijo que te habias desmayado ¿estas bien?-**

**-si no fue nada-le dije**

**-¿segura? -**

-si-le dije mientras cogía otra magdalena, la verdad estaban muy buenas el chico sabia cocinar de maravilla.

-no te has planteado la posibilidad de... ya sabes-me dijo sin mirarme

-¿la posibilidad de que?-

-pues ya sabes..de estar...-

-¿de estar que? Oye lo que tengas que decir dilo claro, sin rodeos-

-pues de estar embarazada-Me dijo y...¡Casi me atraganto con la magdalena! este chico decía unas cosas muy raras.

-cof cof-comencé a toser-cof pero que dices cof cof-

-pues bueno...solo soy realista-

-Midorikawa yo no estoy embarazada , asique no digas estupideces-le dije cogiendo otra magdalena.

-vale, vale yo solo daba ideas-Esa tarde Midorikawa y yo estuvimos hablando y riendo , me había echo olvidarme por completo de que Nagumo me engañaba con Rin. La noche llego y con ella un tulipán amorfo..

**En otro lugar...**

-Bien ya me presente ante la estúpida de mi hija-dijo un hombre.

-Genial-dijo Akawa-ahora gánate su confianza-

-claro...-dijo el hombre y salió del despacho.

-Shiboshi-dijo Akawa y ante el apareció un hombre de unos 30 años , de cabello azulado y ojos ámbares.

-digame señor-

-mañana te presentaras en el instituto como el nuevo profesor y...me traerás la información que te pedí sobre la chica esa-

-¿cual chica?-

-la tal...Kasumi creo que se llama-

-si señor-dijo Shiboshi saliendo de la habitación

-es el turno de esta chica va a llorar lagrimas de sangre, no perdonare a nadie que se atreva a hacer llorar a mi niña-

**En una comisaria...**

Estaba Mark reunido con los demás policías...

-tenemos que pararle los pies a Akawa-dijo Mark

-si, pero a un no tenemos las pruebas suficientes para llevar a Akawa a los juzgados-dijo un policía.

-Si no te hubieran descubierto tendríamos las pruebas Mark-dijo otro-os quiero presentar a Afuro Terumi, nuestro nuevo infiltrado-

**Una semana después...**

Ha pasado una semana desde que me entere de que Nagumo , no le había dicho nada aun , quería estar al cien por cien segura de que era cierto.

No es que no creyese en la palabra de Kasumi, pero se dice que una imagen vale mas que mil pabras, y yo quiero saber si es cierto o no que me es infiel.

Hoy es miércoles y voy a ir al centro comercial para averiguar si es verdad o no, las clases pasaron muy lentas, desde que no Jessie no esta los recreos se me hacen interminables.

Jessie lleva desde el miércoles pasado sin venir al instituto , al parecer no el sento muy bien que su padre volviese, la fui a ver y estaba con Hiroto que no se a separado ni un minuto de ella.

El viernes pasado llego un nuevo profesor de matemáticas que le da clases a Kasumi de tres a cuatro , ya que según el ''Kasumi necesita clases extra'' , Shimori y Suzuno están preparando un viaje para el fin de semana que viene, Alexa va a conocer a la hermana de Kidou mañana , Umiko y Shigueto van al parque de atracciones el viernes y Angeline va a cenar con Goenji este domingo.

Estoy en mi cuarto con Midorikawa haciendo algo que no pensé que haría , pero Jessie y Midorikawa despues de verme vomitar me convencieron con sus argumentos que eran '' o te la haces o te pego'' me decía Jessie y Mido me decía'' Venga que puede salir mal''

Cojo de mi bolso lo que compre en una farmacia a las afueras, entro al baño y después de leerme ese interminable prospecto sigo las indicaciones.

Salgo del baño y veo como Midorikawa me mira de arriba a bajo , me siento a su lado y espero...espero...espero...y dejo de esperar.

Miro el objeto y en el hay dos claras rayas de color rojo , mi mundo se desmorona nuevamente , mis ojos se empañan en lagrimas y Midorikawa me dice '' ¿Qué pasa?'' .

Le enseño el objeto y su rostro de ''ten confianza'' pasa a ser de '' no me lo puedo creer'', Midorikawa me abraza y me dice que no pasa nada aun que realmente pasa...Estoy embarazada a mis 17 años de edad, no tengo familia y lo peor de todo, no se como decirle a Nagumo que vamos a ser padres.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo , espero que os haya gustado .**

**sin mas ni mas me despido.**

**BYE¡^^**


End file.
